Neighbors
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Moving in with the family of Uchihas...is AWESOME! But it will leave tears because for all those years with them make you love them like if they were family. Oh you know, Sasuke hair. LOL! And Itachi likes nail polish...LOVE THEM!
1. My Neighbors The Uchihas

**_Nova- heeeyyy readers...i know i been a long time since i type an story..._**

**_Sasuke- well...it been like a year_**

**_Kasumi- how would you know_**

**_Hinata- uhhh...Kasumi, Sa-Sasuke kun was made a ca-calender to count down h-how many days MDK/w.e didn't do her s-stories.._**

**_Kausmi- your a stalker_**

**_Sasuke- HOW!_**

**_Nova- ...people please...don't start_**

**_Kasumi- what are we starting? Sasuke chicken fat head always starts_**

**_Sasuke- you know what..!_**

**_Nova- STFU_**

**_Hinata- please start the story_**

**_Kiba- Naruto's quiet_**

**_Naruto- shhh be respectful_**

**_Kasumi- Naruto MY BABY!_**

**_~Naruto blush~_**

_**Neji- MDK/w.e dont own Naruto or w.e that u think is Anime like! (kasumi is MDK) :)(hope u like it)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1~ My Neighbors The Uchihas_**

**_-Normal POV-_**

The hot sun of Konoha brighten the day. The wind cool breeze blew threw the town. A moving truck ride threw that town and a bored small girl pout, looking at the window.

"What's wrong sweety?" The girl's mother said, brushing her daughter thick long black hair. The girl sigh and wipe her tired eyes.

"I hate moving and I miss daddy." The girl complain. The mother laugh with a smile.

"He be to our new home soon. He has to go to work first."

"Mom...am I going to a new school?" The girl looks at her mother onyx eyes with hers.

"Yes, Kasumi. I hope you make plenty of friends. This will be our last time moving for sure." Her mother hug her. Kasumi smiles but it went back to a straight face.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Kasumi sigh and play with her hair.

"Yeah. Just a few minute-...We're already here!" The truck stop and Unohana (Kasumi's mother) came out and smiled at the huge house were her family will be living. Kasumi jump out of the truck and saw the house with her huge onyx eyes.

"WOW! It's huge mommy! I can't believe we're-...!" Kasumi turn and saw a older guy with a ponytail coming towards them. Kasumi ran to her mom and held her dress.

"Mrs. Ukimi! I never knew this day will come." The guy said. He looks at Kasumi and Kasumi blush.

"And this is Kasumi Ukimi. Your only daughter." He bend down to her height and held a hand out. Unohana push Kasumi and Kasumi went up to him and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Uchiha Itachi." Kasumi eyes wonder around the Uchiha.

'He must of be mommy good friend.' Kasumi thought. Then Unohana embrace Itachi.

"Mommy, don't we have to finish with the stuff?" Kasumi ask. Uno giggle and tap her head.

"I almost forgot. I wanted to see Mikoto! OH! And Fugaku." Then she mumble on other things.

"Ita-kun! Be a dear and help me with the boxes. It's just a few!" Uno skip to the back of the truck and Itachi chuckle and follow Uno.

"Itachi-onii chan! Where are y-..." A young boy like in Kasumi age stare at her. She cross her arms on her chest and the boy shove his hands in his pockets. Then Uno stop by and drop her things on the floor. Her eyes were wide and she squeal.

"SASUKE!KUN!" Uno flew to Sasuke. Sasuke lost balance and with Uno, they fell on the green summer grass. Uno kissing on Sasuke face and Sasuke struggling to get off. Kasumi stands their in shock.

"MOM!" Uno sat up and so did Sasuke,wiping his face.

"Awww so cute you gotten. Don't you remember me!" Sasuke stares at Uno and crawl backwards. He pointed.

"A-AU-AUNT U-UNOHANA!" He yelled and stutter. Itachi pop out and chuckle.

"Looks like she found him." Itachi said. Kasumi was so confuse.

"Oh, Uno. All the stuff in side the house." Itachi left.

"Ok! Thank you Itachi." Uno stood up and Sasuke ran to this lady who looks just like him.

"Well well well. Surprise surprise. I'm so happy you two made it safely. But where is Haru." The beautiful woman spoken in a sweet calm manner.

"Uhhh. Haru(Kasumi dad,Uno hus) working his butt off on his new job he has here. So he'll be here soon I'll say."

"Well hello their I'm Uchiha Mikoto. But call me Mikoto if you like." She face Kasumi.

"Err...I'm Ukimi Kasumi." Kasumi said quickly with hesitating.

"Would you two ladies would like some tea." Mikoto asked politely. Uno nod her head.

"Sure! Kasumi will you like to join or unpack your stuff in your room?" Uno looks at Kasumi.

"I pass. I be in my new room." Kasumi turn and walk to the front door of the house.

"Ok sweety! By the way Kasumi is up stairs near the guess room."

"Alright!" As Kasumi made one last turn, Sasuke was staring at her. Kasumi face heated a bit and she ran inside.

**_~Kasumi POV~_**

I walk in the house and close the door. The house was huge. I can't believe my family was able to afford this. The room I'm in now is the living room. Next to it was the kitchen, back door, down stairs(_basement I guess_) and the up stairs. I ran to the second floor and I walk further and found a bathroom. Across from that was the guest room and next to the guess room was...MY ROOM!

I walk in my room. My bed, dresser, FLAT SCREEN TV, radio, book shelf and the boxes of mine was place neatly. I started by place the furniture in place and do the boxes next. I neatly place my clothes in the walk in closet and dresser draws. My accessaries and electronics some place and ALL THE THING! I was finish for like about 3 hours. So it was 7:14 pm.

Nice.

I fell on my new sheet smell like strawberries bed. I made a big sigh and close my eyes to rest. I guess this is a new start right.

New home...

New school...

New friends...

Enemies...

Life...

...and me...

I sigh again. I sat up as I heard a knock. It was a tall man at the door. He had shoulder length brown hair. One of his hand was in his pocket and made no expression on his face. But I felt my heart pound.

He's a stranger in my house.

I crawl backwards and bump into the wall. He walk in and didn't say nothing. I was so scared.

"Ah! Fugaku I see you found Kasumi." I heard a familiar voice. Another man walk in and I can see it's my father. I got up and hug him. He caress my hair into a rhythm.

"Yes. One beautiful daughter. I'm guessing she's going to my son Sasuke's school."

"Yeah. Ah...Kasumi this is Uchiha Fugaku. He lives next door." My father smiled. My father was the same height as Mr. Uchiha and had pale ish skin but not so pale. His hair was jet blue/black, was in a short low ponytail and his eyes were lagoon color.

"H-hi Mr. Uchiha sama." I said with a stutter. He looks at me with emotionless eyes. You can't even describe what he's feeling.

"Hello Miss. Kasumi. Have you met Sasuke?" He ask me.

"No sir." I shook my head.

"Well my wife is making dinner. Are you two coming, I know Unohana will stay for dinner." He cough. Father chuckled.

"We be there. You can go ahead, I want a daughter and father talk." Father said. Mr. Uchiha turn and left with no word. Father shut my door and stare down at me. He caress my face and I blush with a smile.

"Your so cute. I love you."

"F-father! That's embarrassing! Don't say that!" I said. He picks my up and spin around until we fell on the bed.

"Daddy tired?" I ask. And he nods. I giggled and hug him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well daddy's old!" He look at me and tickled me. I laugh.

"S-SSTOP!AHAHAHA DADDY N-NO! HAHAHAHAAH!" I yelled and scream with laughter. He stop and sat me on his lap and stared at the dawn sky. We sigh and I lay my head on his chest.

"I finish with downstairs and me and your mom room. This will be a new start for all of us. But Kasumi.." I turn to him to give him my full attention.

"Yes."

"Becareful." He lift me up to the floor and kiss my forehead. He left my room.

What was that about?

* * *

**Sasuke- so we're like 8 **

**Kasumi- no I'm 25 and your 16...**

**Sasuke- cut me out of this story then...I don't want to be around a older woman WHICHISYOU!**

**Nova- calm down...ur 8 or 7 something...**

**Naruto- well...umm fave comment n w.e**

**Hinata- wait r we going to be in the story**

**Kasumi- yeah hinata! YEA WE WILL HAVE THE FAMILY**

**Gaara- uhhhh i dont like this one bit**

**Neji- yeah...**


	2. Dinner With The Uchihas

**Kasumi- Yo!**

**Sasuke- thats not a greeting**

**Kasumi- what want me say 'Hey readers'**

**Sasuke- yea~**

**Kasumi- have I ever say that I found you adorable;)**

**Sasuke- sometimes I found you as a playgirl**

**Kasumi-...I take that as a compliment **

**Kiba- you two are such love birds**

**Hinata- yea! they always fight and then express their feelings to each other**

**Sasuke-yea deathful feelings...**

**Kasumi- Sasuke...**

**Sasuke- What?**

**Kasumi- Every time I do this...I do this because of the LOVE we share**

**Sasuke- O.o DO WHAT!**

**Kasumi- EVERYTHING UCHIHA EVERYTHING**

**Naruto- start the story**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dinner With The Uchihas**_

_**Kasumi POV**_

I went next door. I knock o the door and I saw the tall teen with the pony tail. Itachi...

"Hey, you made it. Come in." He move to the side and I went in as he close the door behind me. I took off my shoes. The Uchiha house is so big and clean. I heard laughing in one room and I was going to follow it but Itachi stop me. He grab my arm to stop me.

"Can you do me a favor?" Itachi ask and lower his body to my height. So our eyes can be in eye level.

"Yes." I nod.

"Go up stairs and find Sasuke for me. My mother will be mad if he doesn't." I smiled at him and nod. He stood up. I begin to walk.

"Kasumi.." Itachi call and I turn. But two fingers poke my forehead leaving me a mark.

"Oww..That's not nice Itachi!" I whine. And he walks away with a chuckle. I went up stairs and pass some rooms and found Sasuke's room. I knock on the door and heard a come in. I open the door and was face to dark onyx eyes.

"..." I was silence.

"...H-hey...Neighbor." Sasuke greet with a smile. I smile back at him. We shook hands.

"I'm Ukimi Kasumi."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke was cute. He looks so fun to be with. I guess this my neighbor for life, unless he moves though. Sasuke has the same onyx eyes and dark raven hair.**(Kasu- ^u^ HIS HAIR!LOL) **Sasuke's hair at the back was shape as a duck/chicken butt. I giggle to myself. And he was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts.

"You came here to tell me dinner ready?" He ask.

"Yes. Lets go." I took his hand and we ran down stairs. We made it to the kitchen and everyone was laughing. Then stop and look at us.

"AWWWWWWW SASU HOLDING KASU HAND!" Uhhhh...My mother scream. Me and Sasuke let go and sat on the floor because the table was low.

"Honey calm down. So Fugaku and Mikoto, Unohana gets too excited." Daddy said. My mom hand her hands on the side of her face smiling cheesy. I sigh and Itachi cough. I look at him and he notice my stare. He smiled...in a smirking way.

"So...Kasumi be in the same academy as Sasuke?" Itachi ask still looking at me.

"Yes. You can walk them to school on your way, Itachi kun." Mikoto, his mom said clap her hands together.

"So...She might be in the same class as I am? Mother?"

"Maybe."

"If so I introduce to my best friend and others."

"Cool! So I'll be making friends really quick." I smiled. I saw my father chuckling then it faded. Mother saw this, she frowned.

"What's wrong Uno, Haru? Is everything ok?" Mikoto got that worried look too.

"Well...we wont be home early...and we thought that maybe Kasumi should..." My father couldn't continue.

"Go to some program. NO WAIT! She can spend some time with Sasu cakes! Right?"

"Yeah! I'll be here I don't mind having Kasumi around. Even though it be good to have a girl in the house for once." Mikoto giggle. She stood up and pulled my mother to the kitchen. They came out with the plates, spoon, and food.

"Mmmm Mikoooo~ I hate picking up your plates! THEY'RE TOOOOO HEAVEY!" Mom complain.

"Ah Uno stop complaining and be a strong woman." Mikoto said. Mom mumble something but no one caught that. They sat the stuff down and we begin to help around the table and eat. We had riceballs, chicken, and macaroni. The parents and Itachi was having their conversation. So me and Sasuke was having ours. He was telling me about the school and how it goes there.

I was so excited that I couldn't wait to go. As dinner was over and the grown ups were talking still, me and Sasuke went up stairs. We were playing with his videos and watch tv. Someone came in and turn off the tv as Sasuke and I was knock out.

Later on, I open my eyes and I was on something warm.**(Kasu- Sasu's HOT SMOKEN CHEST!) **I smelled the familiar smell and I knew it was my father.

"D-daddy..." I was kinda like a question but a statement. I was on his back and we were going home.

"You look like you had fun with the Uchihas." He said with a chuckle at the end. I nod my sleepy head and turn to see smiling mommy. We made it in and they tuck me in my new room. Mom sat next to me and father stood next to her.

"G' night sweet. We always loved you." Mommy kissed me and daddy rub my cheeks with a kiss on the forehead. They went towards the door and daddy cut off the light. As he did the nightlight appear.

"Sweet dreams my raven." He left with the door closed and I turn to the wall and snuggle in my covers. I yawn and shut my eyes. Then drift off the Kasumi Dream Land.**(Sasu- Never go in there...its hella shit in there!)

* * *

**

**Kasumi-awwww that was so cute**

**Sasuke- suurrreeee ad your the one with the night light...**

**Kasumi- SOOOO! O/O*blush**

**Hinata- w-well at least you finish with this**

**Sasuke- this chapter**

**Kasumi- shut up chicken head**

**Sasuke- you shut up popping almost every where in the story...some readers doesn't like that you know**

**Nova- YEA! I hate when stories like that UHHHH**

**Sasuke- see**

**Nova- OH! Sorry if it was short as you R fast readers X3**

**Kasumi- W.E ...any way FAVE ADDDDDDDDD COMMMMEEENNNNNTTTT...AND **

**Nova- PLEASE :3**


	3. Familiar Cologne on Scarf

**Sakura- X3**

**Hinata- what is it Sakura**

**Sakura- MDNova gave me a good part in the story**

**Kasumi- what is it...if so I WANT A GOOD PART TOO**

**Shino- your the main character isn't that enough**

**Kasumi- no**

**Nova- hey guys...no what Kasumi...**

**Kasumi-...nothing... well see ya**

**Ino- well what is Sakura 'GOOD' part in the story**

**Nova- you two Ino...well the akatsuki members are in here sooo...their will be your siblings in here**

**Suigetsu- AWSOME! **

**Nova well here it is...READERS THERES A REASON U HAVE TO READ THIS SO HERE THE FAMILY TREE\/\/\/**

**

* * *

**

**FAMILY TREE**

_**Haruno**__**- Sakura, Karin, Sasori, Gaara(**_**sib**_**)Tsunade(mom/principal)**_

**_Hyuuga_****_- Neji, Hinata, Hanabi(_sometimes_)(_sib_) Hashi(_father_)_**

**_Uchiha- Sasuke, Itachi(_sib_)Mikoto,Fugaku(_mom_/_dad_)Sai, Tobi/Madara(_cuzin_)_**

**_Suna_****_- Kankuro, Temari, Tenten(sib)_**

**_Namikaze- Naruto, Pein(sib)Kushina, Minato(mom/dad)_**

**_Rock Lee, Mighty Guy(dad/Gym teacher)_**

**_Yamanaka- Ino,Deidara(sib) Inoichi(dad)_**

**_ANY EVERYONE ELSE! ITS TOOOOO MANY SO YEA_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hidan- back to the fucking story...and the akatsukis are 2 years old then ...kasumi...n others...**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Familiar Cologne on Scarf_**

**_(Not Only On the Scarf)_**

_**Normal POV**_

_**5 years-Kasu n young chacarters are 13, akat is 15**_

The past years Kasumi and Sasuke got closer. But kept some things between them. It been 5 years that Sasuke and Kasumi was in school but not in the same classes. Kasumi didn't really see Sasuke in school but at the end of the day. Kasumi made some friends in her first and second year in school. Like...Hinata and Choji. Then the third year Kankuro and Shikamaru. The fourth year Kiba, Shino, and Gaara.

There's others but she only spend her time with the main.**(Nova- i put this sentence here cuz i was boredX3)**

Now this her second year as a middle schooler in grade 7th. Kasumi and Sasuke always walk together in school then split up because they hang around different groups. Yes the school wear navy blue and black uniform with the Konoha symbol.

Well...lets start the REAL story..:D

_**Sasuke POV**_

I woke up with the alarm clock beeping and the sun shine coming through my curtains to my face. I turn off the alarm and sat up with a cat stretch yawn. I ran my hand through my raven hair and look at the clock which says 6:05AM. I got up and heard my parents down stairs talking and the smell of breakfast. Well I guess I go take a quick shower.

After the shower I went down stairs with my blazer and scarf on and my black shoulder bag. I sat down by nii san, Itachi who was reading a book and eating his breakfast at the same time. I look at father who was reading the newspaper. He notice my appearance, so he nod his head and grunted 'good morning'. I nod my head.

"Good morning Sasu kun!" My cheerful lovely mother said. I smiled at her.

"Morning. How was your trip to China?" I ask and stuff scramble eggs in my mouth.

"It was awsome!" She jump. Me, Itachi,...and Father look at her. She sometimes act like a child. In a cute way. That's what I love about her. As I finish eating I got up and took my stuff. I went out the door, fixing my shoes. I face up and saw Kasumi looking at the sky. Kasumi was listening to her Nano.

Wonder what song she listening to as she didn't notice my appearance. So I grab her earphone and she turn her head fast to face me.

"...Had your eyes open, why were they open?" I sung part of it and put it back on her ears. She smiled and grab my hand so we can walk.

"Sasuke...?" She face me with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Well...I know the scarf is warm and every thing but when are..."

"Never." I walk fast. She kept up and grab my arm.

"NO! That's my scarf!"

"So." She stop me and I smirk.

"Sasuke...Do you want to see the bad side of me?"

"I don't mind if there's a purple bruise on my cheek and said I got punch/slap by a man woman." She stomp and push me.

"SHUT UP! It was a slap first of all, Sasuke. And I said I was sorry."

"That was the man woman said when the bruise was mark for life." We begin to walk again.

"Uhhh. Sasuke it was just 3 days."

"More like a month." I said with a side smile.

"Your mean. AND A STEALER!" She point at me.

"How am I a 'Stealer'?"

"Cough Cough...SCARF!" She fake a cough.

"Uhh...fine. Take this." I dig in my bag and gave her a white scarf. I wrap it on her neck and she made a small blush. Kasumi is like my best friend. I will admit that she's cute, funny, and a good neighbor friend.

"S-S-Sasuke-..!" She stutter.

"Sasuke...you know I can't take this...th-this is yours." She looks at me with those onyx puppy eyes. I squeeze her cheeks. She whine some more as we made it to the school gates.

"SASUKE TEME!" Everyone should know who voice is that. I sigh. But as me and Kasumi had 'our always last moment before splitting up', we look at each other. But Kasumi still had that visible blush on her face. She turn and meet up with her friends.

_**Kasumi POV**_

Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Sasuke stealing my scarf. Stupid CHICKEN HEAD THEAF! I stop towards my friends and sat on the grass near the lazy Nara. He open one eye and yawn. He sat up, looking at me with his sleepy face.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru ask. I sigh and lay my head on my knees.

"Nothing. Just Neighbor problems." I never told my friends about me and Sasuke. I do but I say neighbor this and neighbor that. Not really Sasuke, he represents the name neighbor to me. Any way we don't really see each other in school cause we have different people, we hang with.

"Oh...I heard last week Kiba brought in Akamaru when I was absent." Shikamaru said. I bust out laughing. Poor Kiba got suspended for 3 days and grounded for a month. Never bring DOGS or any pets in school.

"Man! You should of been there! But Akamaru was cute with his fuzzy tail and running all over the place! Everyone in the school had to look for him and found him with Hinata in the class room with a injured paw..." Shikamaru laugh...not in a bursting way but like to himself. He got up and I held my hand out and he pull me up.

"We have to go." I nod but I didn't see Hinata. I turn my head to different directions and saw her with her older brother. I forgot his name but he was handsome for a boy with long brown hair.

She was on the other side where Sasuke and his gang are. But I always go inside the school with Hinata. I guess I say my 'Hyuuga Hello'!

I tighten my shoes and told Shikamaru to hold my bag and give it to me when I see him. So he grab it and went inside the school.

I test my high kick.

Then my punch.

Flip my weave.

**(SIIIIKKKEEEE! But Kasumi don't use weave. But if you understand it ok:)!)**

Ok...NOW I'M READY!

I ran in full speed but not my all. Most of the people saw me running towards...someone. But my aim was Hyuuga. I saw Hinata turn cause her cousin pointed at me. Hinata eyes got wider and wider as I got even closer to her.

"HINATA!" I jump and hug my best girl friend. **(FRIEND!:O) **She lost her balance and we fell on the floor. I snuggle on her and she giggled. We got up and I brush myself, so did Hinata.

"Morning Kasu-..." I grab her bag and then her hand.

"Hinata we have to go in. Shikamaru is waiting for us!" I drag her all the way in school. We made it and I gave back her bag. I saw Shikamaru past by and hand me my bag. I turn and saw Hinata's short hair looking crazy so I stop her and fix it. She smiled at me.

"AWWW YOUR SO CUTE!" I hug her.

"AGHHH...c-cologne?" I stop. What did Hinata say?

"Nani?"

"Cologne? Y-you smell like it...or its s-something else o-n you." She tilt her head. And she sniff me again. I smelled myself and then it hits me. I took off the scarf and smelled it.

"UCHIHA!" I said to myself. But Hinata heard me.

"Ah! That's w-who it smell like...S-Sasuke kun." I look at Hinata in a weird way. I smirk.

"You smell Sasuke?"

"N-NO! His co-logne is strong in a go-od way, that you can s-smell it when he's near y-ou." She stutter in a embarrassing way. I laugh.

"Yeah your right!" I notice. Every time I visit the Uchihas, I smell Sasuke...OR itachi. Then it be Itachi's friends if they come over. BUT! Sasuke cologne smells good but it can knock you out...in a good hurtful way.

After all that, time flies and it's my fourth period. I was mad. Every time I pass by a girl they be like:

'SASU-...oh it's you...'

'You smell like Sasu-baby'

'OMG YOU SMELL LIKE A FUCKING UCHIHA!'

'Do you have a brother?'

'DAMN!'

'Uchiha?'

'Uchiha Sasuke?...Oh Ukimi Kasumi. Gomen I mistaken you.'

'DID YOU HUG SASUKE IF YOU DID I WILL KILL YOU!'

And so on. I had a headache! MAD FAN GIRLS OF SASUKE! Class begin and mad girls had smell it. They look at me because obviously the smell was ON ME even though I took off the scarf. I had lots of glares. Even though I shouldn't care, I did. I stood up and slide the door open. Orochimaru sensei was calling out for me to return to the science class but I didn't listen.

I took of my blazer and through it on the floor and my white collar shirt on the floor. I was mad. I had on my white tank top on. I sat against the wall and stare at the clothing on the floor. I heard munching sounds coming closer. I look up to see Choji. He sat next to me and shared his chips with me.

"Want to talk about it or..."

"A scarf was giving to me from a friend had cologne on it. So the as I took off the scarf...the smell went on my clothes. Everyone ...make it clear...EVERY girl is making a big deal out of it. And it's only one day. I feel so crowded and I don't like being the one in THESE kind of SITUATION!" I said in one breath. I put the front of my hair back. I was aggravated.

"So now your mad and strip in the school building, siting here." I nod my head.

"I want to go home." He stood up and held his hand out. I sigh and grab it. He pull me up.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel. But just try to ignore it. I hope I help you a bit." I hug Choji and he blush in surprise. It's not my fault I'm a hugger. He pat my head. I smiled.

"You did. Thanks Choji." I grab my stuff and ran off.

Choji is my fucking Teddy Bear.

That can talk.

Time pass by and it was my last period. Math. But I had to do something for some teachers. I had to go to the library and put some books back. There were a bunch I had in a box. But I was running because I didn't really want to waist time on this. But I ran into someone.

"WHAT THE FREAK! GIRLLLL YOU BROKE MY NAIL!" It was that Haruno. The red head girl with the brim black glasses. I don't know her but I heard she teases girls that's not her friend/group or she want them to feel down. But Hinata told me about her and I didn't like the story of what that PIMPLE HEAD FREAK DID TO MY _Bunny Angel Cakes_!

"Gomen." I started out nice.

"Don't you gomen me!" Ok she was asking fo-...

Sniff...Sniff

She turns so happily with a kissy faces.

"SASUKE KUN!" She scream out. Ok...Sasuke fan girls can smell him out...**(Nova-Readers you should note that '3') **But she didn't see him. She went towards me and sniff me. Her eyes widen.

SLAP!

**Sasuke POV**

School had ended and I was waiting for Kasumi. I said by to the passing friends and I waited some more. Finally Kasumi came out of the building with my scarf in her hand. She said by the her friends and face me. She gave me a blank look.

She came closer and closer and stop in front of me. I notice she had a bandages on her right arm and the other on her left hand. She had a big band aid on her right cheek and still gave me a blank face. She hand me the scarf. We begin to walk.

"Had fun with my scarf?" She stop and I did too. She turn her whole body around at me and it seems she had fire in her eyes. She grab her bag and through it at me.

"YOU MOTHER F-ER RIGHT I DID! THIS TIME IT WON'T BE A PURPLE BRUSIE ON YOUR FREAKING FACE!"

'KASUM-..."

Punch/Slap!

I twisted in the air and landed on the floor. I sat up and saw Kasumi ran away. I did something bad. Cause she was pretty piss.

I rub my cheek.

"OUCH!" I wince. I got up and ran home. As I went in my room and no one was here...Thank God. I look in my mirror.

Blue and Black.

My bruise is blue and black on my cheek. That man woman slaps hurt!

* * *

**Kasumi- never mess with Ukimis SLAPS**

**Sasuke- WHY MY FUCKING FACE YOU ASS**

**Kasumi- Sasuke language...kids be reading this**

**Sasuke- SO! I meant like how many random kids and they were cursing in many ways that didn't make no type of sense**

**Kiba- who you be hang out with**

**Sasuke- the kids are Kasumi and Naruto**

**NaruKasu- HEY!**

**Nova- Uhhhhh Fave Add XP COMMMENNTTTT!3**

**Shino- ...:l**


	4. Sasuke And His Sweets

**Kasumi- I should go to a private school**

**Naruto- why?**

**Kasumi- because I don't want to see your face**

**Sasuke- harsh**

**Sakura- stop being mean to Sasuke kun**

**Kasumi- shut up Sakura**

**Kiba- ok girls...quit it!**

**Kasumi- I'm bored**

**Nova- uhhhhh people...STFU!**

**Sai- can we start the story**

**Nova sure!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sasuke And His Sweets**_

_**Normal POV**_

Kasumi was at home finishing her homework. Sasuke was reading a book in a bored way, laying on her bed. Kasumi sigh and slam the book. She lean back on the chair and spin to face the raven head boy on her bed. Sasuke put the book down and look at Kasumi smiling face.

"What?" He ask.

"I know what we can do today!" She got up and put her books in her bag. She sat next to Sasuke and smile wider. Sasuke sat up and poke her cheek.

"Kasumi?" He lost his patients. Kasumi giggle and grab his hand.

"WE'RE MAKING CUPCAKES!" Kasumi jump with Sasuke in the air with her. Kasumi was rolling on her bed as Sasuke gave her a blank face.

"What?" Kasumi stop, gave Sasuke a confuse look.

"Why cupcakes." Kasumi stick her tongue out and drag Sasuke to the kitchen. Sasuke sat on the kitchen chair and Kasumi put out the ingredients. Sasuke look at her as she didn't know what she's doing even though...she just don't look like it.

"Do you even know what you need to make cupcakes?" Kasumi stop. She turns slowly and gave a dump expression.

"Uhhhh...thanks for reminding me." She scratch the back of her neck. Sasuke sigh and got up.

"If you ever want to cook for me...NO WAIT! You can't." He put his hand in his pockets. He went to the next room but Kasumi stop him. She held on his arm and pouted.

"Sasu...Pwease..."

"No."

"Come on I bet it be good!"

"You can't cook! How is it going to be good!"

"But we're gonna make it."

"Who said it's going to be us making it?"

"Sasu..."

"Don't Sasu me!" Sasuke raise his voice. Kasumi got piss so she took out her cell phone.

"FINE! I call ...Kiba over to make it with m-.." Sasuke took the phone and put it in his pocket. He looks at her.

"Come on lets make those cupcakes." He said. Kasumi's eyes sparkle. She hugs Sasuke. Sasuke groan and she unhug him. Sasuke took out the cupcake mix and read the directions.

"If you were smart enough...you would of read the directions." Sasuke smirk.

"URUSAI!" SHe playful slap his arm. Sasuke told Kasumi to get out all the materials and ingredients. Which she did and they stood there. Sasuke looks at Kasumi and she looks back at him.

"What are you waiting for? Work your magic." Sasuke push her to it. Kasumi turn her head to face him and pout.

"Help me." Kasumi said in a begging way.

"Oh my Kami..." He rub the back of his neck.

"Sasuke your acting like it's a big deal. It's only going to be two cupcakes."

"Why two?"

"Myself and I because I'm fat like that."

"Fat ass."

"URUSAI! I didn't mean it like that. It's for both of us!"

"That's gay."

"Your the faggot!" Kasumi yell.

"Your the jack ass!"

"At least my jack ass looks better than your chicken ass!"

"At least my looks at better than that flat 12 year old boy chest you got!"

"HUH!" Kasumi gasp.

"Oh!...You didn't went there!" Kasumi laugh.

"Yes I did flat chest."

"SHUT UP! I BET YOUR EGO IS THE SIZE OF MY PINKY TOE!" Kasumi yelled.

"Wanna bet."

Later on...They were working TOGETHER on the cupcakes. It was in the oven and they took a break. They sat down of exhaustion. Earlier Kasumi tie her hair up into a ponytail and Sasuke took off his shirt leaving his tank top.

"You know..." Kasumi started.

"You know what?"

"You didn't have to take the shirt off."

"I'm hot."

"I don't care it's my house."

"Your just jealous because my chest is flatter."

"...SASUKE!"

"HAHAHAH...Just k-OWW!" Kasumi slap his head with the large metal spoon.

"I can't wait to put the frosting on it and... sprinkles."

"Fuck sprinkles."

"What?"

"Why sprinkles?" He said because Kasumi gave him that look.

"Wha~t !...I have a sweet tooth and I need sweets in my mouth!" She whine.

"Your going to be the second Choji..." Kasumi stomp her foot and made Sasuke jerk his head to her.

"URUSAI! Choji is not even fat!"

"Well your going to be fatter."

"That's mean. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth."

"Suck me."

"...What...?" Kasumi look at him in a confuse way.

"What?...Did I just say ...suck me?" Kasumi nod her head.

"Your nasty." Kasumi's nose sneer.

"That's what your thinking."

"NO! You said it."

"And you think it."

"Ewww...remember the video our sixth grade had to watch." Kasum got up and went to the oven. She took out the cupcakes.

"The one with puberty?" Sasuke got up and went towards her.

"YEAH!" Kasumi crack up. Sasuke turn off the oven.

"What about it?" Sasuke ask. Sasuke took out the cupcake out of the pan. And place it on the plate.

"Just remembering." Kasumi put the frosting on the cupcake bread.

"I bet it was your first time seeing a penis." Sasuke crack up. He went to wash the dishes.

"..."

"Why your quiet? Am I right?" He finish cleaning the dishes and wipe the counters and table.

"...Sasuke..." He looks at her red face. He smirk.

"Your nasty, Kasumi." Sasuke laugh.

After all that. The kitchen was cleaned and the cupcakes were done. Kasumi took out the cupcakes from the fridge so it can cool down and set it on the table. Sasuke sat down and Kasumi sat next to him.

"This is it." Kasumi rub her hands together. She was happy that her best guy friend neighbor help her with this. She had always wanted to make something ike this but never had the chance to. Until now.

"Go head. You take a bite." Sasuke insisted. Kasumi grab one and took a bite.

"ITS DELICIOUS!" Kasumi scream in delight. The cupcake was awesomely GOOD. Kasumi finish the cupcake and look at Sasuke as she still chew. She swallow and push the cupcake in front of Sasuke.

"Eat it."

"I have to go." He stood up but Kasumi held him back. Sasuke butt went back on the chair.

"You gonna eat it. We made this together and we eat this together." Then Sasuke's phone wrong. He took it out it was Kasumi's. He gave it to her. She looks at it and look at him. She went to the other room and talk on the phone. As the conversation was over, Sasuke wasn't there.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" She ran out side and the next door neighbor door slams. Sasuke. Kasumi was mad but disappointed. She close the door and went in the kitchen. She ate the other cupcake and her phone vibrates.

"Text message...BASTER!" It was a text from Sasuke.

_Ducky Sasu:_

_Srry I baled on u...its juss tha...I dont like sw33ts period:l_

Kasumi saw it now. She realize that Sasuke doesn't eat sweets at all. Just his ...Tomatoes.

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Kasu Kat:_

_At least say it...u didnt have to hide it..'3'...u kno im still pissed rite?_

I chuckle. I shouldn't leave but Itachi said I had to do some stuff. I guess studies. But it was a good time. He finally saves my ass that time. I texted back and went to the study room.

_**Kasumi POV**_

_Ducky Sasu:_

_Yea...I have to bounce...studies;}_-smirk sign

Sasuke is such a jerk some times. But I'm use to it. Uhh...I guess I go to my studies too. I went to the next room and look back at the kitchen. It was fun making it with him. I smiled and went up stairs to my room.

* * *

**Sasuke- wow**

**Kasumi- THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Nova- of course**

**Sakura- weird in the way...tell me how you two friends**

**Naruto-..?**

**Kasumi- well...IDK**

**Sasuke- i tell them because I'm the smark one...Kasumi has this flat chest thing with guys...so she like mostly to hang out with guys who has flat che-...**

**PUNCH***

**Kasumi- URUSAI! *BLUSH* STFU YOU CHICKEN ASS**

**Sasuke- MAN WOMAN JACK ASS BI-..**

**Kasumi- don't you dare call me a prego female dog which I'm not**

**Sasuke- wanna bet that...**

**Kasumi- ...ok FAVE ADD COMMENT :D SASUKE UCHIHA IS DYING TO DAY**

**Sasuke- I never die**

**Kasumi- WANNA BET ON THAT!**

**Nova- Remember ADD COMMENT SAVE**

**Kiba- bye...i felt special :D**


	5. Pet? PET!

**Sakura- readers**

**Lee- welcome to who's gayer**

**Sasuke- Kasumi's gayer **

**Kasumi- Sasuke a faggot!**

**Sasuke- i appreciate that comment**

**Kasumi- your welcome start the story**

**Nova- ok**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Pet? PET!_**

_**(1Year) Age 14**_

_**Normal POV**_

So it been 6 years with the two neighbors. Fights, arguments, fooling around, serious talks and other things what friends do...kinda. But today was a spring break. So it was raining out. Kasumi was waiting for Itachi to come pick her up. She was under a store...umbrella and was cold. Her coat vibrates and she took out her phone. She answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'm on my way. Sorry I was late,I had to do something for high school." Itachi apologies. Kasumi smile to her self.

"It's ok. At least your not like Sasuke who would give me a cookie and ditch me for going to a movie with his friends..."

"I'll talk to him."

"Nah...I'll talk to him." She states. Then she hung up as she sees a car pulls threw. She ran towards it and open the door. She sat in the seat with the slam of the door.

"Hey." Itachi smirk.

"Sup?" Kasumi smiled and kiss Itachi's cheek. Itachi did as well on her's.

"Nothing. But what did you want to talk to me about?" Itachi ask. Then he saw something squirm in her coat.

"RUFF RUFF!"

"..."

"...Itachi..."

"...Yes?..."

"Do you think...I can keep it?"

"I don't know." They drove away. It was silences in the car.

Later on...They made it home and Itachi park the car in the garage. Kasumi came out with the small soaking wet puppy. She try to cover it but it kept shivering.

"Poor puppy, I'll save you. Me and Itachi." She giggle.

"Kasumi...I can't.I have so much to do in life."

"BUHHH~..."

"Gomen...really I am." Itachi made a frown. So did Kasumi but Kasumi thought about a plan.

"...SASUKE!" Kasumi ran in the house with the happy shivering pup in her hands. She went up stairs in her best guy friend room. And fines him laying on his bed peaceful until she came in.

"Sasuke." She took a breathe...from running a short distance...

"What?...WHAT THE HELL!" He got up and took her coat off and shoes and sat her on the bed.

"Kasumi...you have to stop running when you get wet!" Sasuke yell.

"But I have something important." She pop out the puppy. Sasuke eyes widen and pet the dog. He sat next to Kasumi.

"Where...where did you find it?" Sasuke ask.

"It's a boy Uchiha. Check under." Sasuke lift up the wet pup and saw the puppy's private. His eyes glance at Kasumi and smirk.

"Still remembering about 6th grade...huh Kasumi?" Sasuke smirk and Kasumi blush, smaking his arm. She took the puppy and puppy was wet.

"Sasuke...He needs a towel." Sasuke nod.

"Get it yourself."

"SASUKE!"

"KASUMI!"

"Please." She beg.

"Why should I. Your responsible of him." Kasumi turn her head and look at the little fellah. Kasumi looks at Sasuke.

"YOUR A FREAKING DOG HATER! I HATE YOU!" Kasumi got up and was going to the door but Sasuke held her hand and pull her back to the bed.

"I get it." He mumble. Kasumi was surprise. She thought...Sasuke isn't cold after all. Sasuke came back with a pink towel and throw it at Kasumi's face.

"Thanks!" Kasumi dried the dog with it. Then kasumi started cracking up.

"What?" Sasuke looks at Kasumi with a confuse face.

"W-Why pink. Your so gay, Sasuka."

"I'm not g-gay."

"YEAH! You use a pink towel."

"It's called I have a mother in the house." Sasuke fold his arms to his chest.

"...Crap." Kasumi threw the now wet towel at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and threw it in the hamper.

"So your keeping...him?"

"Yeah...We're keeping him!" She looks at him with a smile.

"Why can't anyone else take care of him." Sasuke sat next to her and the pup.

"B-because ...we're friends. And BEST friends do anything for one another."

"True. But we're not friends."

"I know. We're best friends!" She hug Sasuke's arm. Sasuke groan.

"Fine. What should we name...the dog." Sasuke looks at the happy puppy wagging it's tail.

"Sasugay..." Kasumi laugh. Sasuke slap her head.

"NO! Shut up and I'm not gay."

"Ichigo."

"Ewww...Now that's gay."

"Akio."

"I like that." Sasuke nod his head.

"Akio. Akio. Akio. Akio. Akio. Akio. Aki-..."

"Why are you repeating his name?"

"Because I want the dog to know his new name. Duh!" Kasumi stuck her tongue out.

"Your so stupid." Kasumi turn around glaring dead eye at Sasuke.

"URASAI!"

'so the dog staying at your place. Right?" Sasuke ask with one brow up.

"No, your house."

"Why my house?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't care what you say. This dog is your responsiblity!"

"OUR RESPONSIBLITY UCHIHA!"

_**-Next Day- Uchiha Residence**_

"AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!" Screaming came down stairs. Sasuke jump up. He look around his room and didn't find Akio. The screaming came from down stairs. So the Uchiha went down stairs. He found his mother clinging to the happy puppy. Then a pat on his shoulder made him jump. A slight turn he saw his father.

"Sasuke Uchiha, where did this dog came from?" Sasuke rub the back of his head.

"Itachi." Sasuke blame his brother which came to the room.

"Don't even go there." itachi glare at his brother.

"Sasuke~..." His mother stood up with his arms cross.

"Kasumi told me to keep the dog here so...I did."

"Why?" Itachi look at Sasuke with a smirk.

"She said she'll make me eat the kiddy meal in McDonalds. And you know how kasumi is."

"To shay."

"But we can't keep him here." Sasuke faces his father.

"But dad, Kasumi wants th-..."

"Sasuke, it doesn't have to be what kasumi wants. Tell her to get him and if she wants to keep him then the dog lives with her."

"Alrigh-..." Sasuke didn't finish because Kasumi came in. kasumi bow her head in front of the uchiha family.

"Gomenasai. I shouldn't had left the dog here. I was telling my parents about the dog and to keep him, which they had agree." Kasumi smiled at Sasuke. She pick up the dog.

"Did I cause trouble?"

"No, but perfect timing. Next time no animals in my house." sasuke said. Kasumi giggled.

"Oh! Kasumi where did you get that dog?" Mrs. Uchiha ask. Kasumi faced her.

"I saw him in the ran inside a box. He was shivering so i felt bad for the poor little fella."

"Kasumi so sweet!" Mikoto squeel. Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Well I had to have time to do the Akio room so I came to get him. Sasuke come."

"I have to do homework."

"No you don't, you did it yesterday in school." Kasumi smirk cocky.

"You have to stop stalking me." Sasuke mumble. kasumi grab his hand and drag him to the house.

"By the way Sasuke..."

"What?"

"Your on Dog wALK Duty." Sasuke sigh.

* * *

**Nova- sorry it been a while**

**Kasumi- yea cuz sasuke was being emo **

**Sasuke- im not emo**

**Naruto= why do you have scares on your leg**

**Sasuke- NARUTO STOP CHECKING ME OUT YOU FAG!**

**Kasumi- dont call naru a fag,...you...you...chicken butt**

**Sasuke- YOU KNOW WHAT!**

**nOVA- T~T see u again readers**


	6. Pictures

**Nova- here it is**

**Kasumi- you need more reviews n readers**

**Sasuke- the problem is that most NARUTO fans don't reads characters from a writers creation**

**Nova- I'll make them like it...sike naXP**

**Kasumi- T-T sadly Shugo Chara story of yours it better...**

**Nova- e_e which doesnt really make sence**

**Kasumi- true**

**Ikuto- HEY!**

**Kasumi- Ikuto out or I spray water on you**

**Ikuto ran. O.O**

**Nova- I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT LETS JUSS ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Pictures_**

**_Age 14_**

**_Sasuke POV_**

I sat up on my bed holding the book i had finally finish in one day for school. I put the book on my desk and went down stairs. I went to the kitchen, looking through the fridge for something to drink. I found tomatoe juice and took it. I walk into the living room finding Itachi and Kasumi giggling on the couch, looking at a photo book. Kasumi stop laughing and look at me, smiling.

"Come here Sasuke! Hurry look at us." I walk towards them and Kasumi pointed at this picture. It was her, Itachi, and me. It was a winter picture when Kasumi was crying. But me and Itachi were making silly faces to make her feel better. Which it did because the next picture is when i slip on ice and she laugh. I groan.

"HAHAHAHA! I remember that one. You bust your ace! HAHAHAH!" Kasumi bust out laugh. So did itachi. I pinch her cheek and she wince. I sat next to her on the arm of the couch.

"Why are you two looking at photos?" I ask.

"Because Kasumi randomly and FINALLY clean her room." Kasumi playfully hit Itachi thigh.

"URASAI!"

"...So she found her photo book when she'd move here." He turn the page and Kasumi moved closer. She pointed at a picture. So I scoot closer. The picture was when me and Kasumi ...Itachi went to the pool. Me and Kasumi was 9 and Itachi 11 years old. Me and Kasumi had a sun burn and Itachi slap our backs which we made the shock/ouch face and jump. I smirk of that memory.

_**Kasumi POV**_

I felt Sasuke's chest on my shoulder and his breath was blowing on my neck. I blush. I glance at him and he didn't notice.

"Neh! Kasumi when was this?" I turn to the book and found a photo of Itachi's graduation. The picture was me kissing Itachi's cheek. I felt hot.I turn to Sasuke and our faces were inches from each other. I gasp and he just gave me that blank Uchiha stare. I turn back to the book.

"I-I-I...I was...W-was congratulating Itachi w-with a kiss..." I look at Itachi and he smirk.

"Can I have that?" Itachi said.

"GAHHHH!" Sasuke and I jump. I felt my checks with my two palms. Itachi smirked by seeing me.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I blink for a couple of times. Why do I feel...sad. But angry at Itachi. I look at the blushy Kasumi and the smirking Itachi. Not any smirk...but the flirting smirk.

"It was a joke." He chuckle. Joke my ace.

"Ahh-Ahhahh...Yeah, lets continue." She went back to her place but it was even more closer to Itachi. So i went closer. Itachi can't take my friend like this. It's wrong. He's two years older than her and in high school, as me and Sumi in middle school. Well...Kasumi flip the pages. And I saw what can blind me.

"ITACHI!" That was ... I yell. I sure did. How can I see a picture of Itachi hugging Kasumi with a side smile and she's under him.

"...When wa-was this!"

"Kasumi how can you forget. Do you remember you use to be clingy with me. So in that picture, I had my camera doing a project...and I took you to the woods...And well I was busy looking for the button to shoot a pic and you got mad of no attention from me. So..."

"OOOOOOHHH! I jump on you! I remember that and I was like, ITA-KUN!" Kasumi jump on itachi and them to laugh. I roll my eyes.

"Good memories."

"Yeah~..." Kasumi lay her head on Itachi shoulder. They sat up and look at me. It was kinda awkward. So I went back in the photo book.

"Hey Kasumi how about this picture..." I raise my brow. I show her it and she blush.

"Why are there so many pics of me kissing Itachi's cheek...!"

"And lips..." I added as I saw the next page. Itachi saw and chuckle. Kasumi smack his arm.

"You shouldn't be laughing. You let me kiss you to much in the past." She glared at him.

"Well you're the one who be kissing me." Itachi smirk.

"Hn." I roll my eyes again. Shaking...my...head...

"ITA!" She slap the back off his head. He rub it. I got up and finish my tomato juice.

"Mind as well make out."Isaid as I left the room hearing Kasumi mumble my name in disappointment.

Normal POV

Sasuke went to his room and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had to get out of there. It was to much of ItaXKas moment. But he shouldn't care but she's HE'S. Well in a friend way. But in the past Kasumi was all about Itachi. Just like the time when we went to the amusement park.

_*Flash*_

_5 years ago-_

_"Itachi kun~! Please keep the two of them safe!" _

_"I am!" Itachi wave. Sasuke and Kasumi was so excited by going to the amusement park. _

_"Ita-kun! Are we going to go to the ferris wheel!" Kasumi squeal. Itachi chuckle and nodded._

_"Itachi nee-san, I rather go on the bumper cars!" Sasuke whine. _

_"NOOOOO! Ferris wheel!" Kasumi yelled at Sasuke. _

_"Ok you two. Lets go on both of them...if Kasumi don't cry because of Sasuke." Itachi chuckle. _

_"Who cares if she cries..." Sasuke turn the other way. Kasumi stares at him with a frown. Kasumi lower her head that her bangs fell on her face covering her eyes. _

_"...__Its not like shes gonna die of not going to the ferris wheel.." Sasuke continue. Itachi notice tears running down Kasumi's face._

_"Sasuke that's-.."_

_"It's ok. I'm not a big baby. We...(sob) don't have to go to the fe-.." Kasumi fly herself in Itachi's arms. Sasuke turn to them and saw the crying Kasumi in his older brother's arms. Sasuke stares at the scene. Something was bothering him._

_"Sasuke." Itachi deep voice hissed. Sasuke looks at Itachi now red eyes._

_"Ye-yes..." Sasuke felt his spine shivers. _

_"We'll talk about this later on."_

_+Flash Over+_

And thats the day when Kasumi was Itachi clingy friend. Kasumi didn't hang out, talk to, kiss cheek, hug, and play with Uchiha Sasuke. Kasumi did every little thing with Itachi. Itachi adore Kasumi company. But as Kasumi turn 12, she came attatch with Sasuke. Now Sasuke and Kasumi is buddies for life.

"Sasuke...AHAHHHHHHHHH!" Kasumi scream. Sasuke jump out of his bed and panic. He ran down stairs and hear nothing but silence. Sasuke took a deep breath and brush his black locks.

"Kasumi...stop playing around. This isn't funny." Sasuke said. Kasumi might be playing around. Sasuke walk around and heard whispers. Sasuke had good ears so he followed the whispers. He went in the kitchen and saw a ladder from the ceiling down on the kitchen floor. He went up the ladder and the attic was dusty but neat. It was a library and computer room/attic.

"Kasu-.."

"Sasuke look at you and Tachi!" Kasumi pop out of nowhere with a page of Sasuke and his brother in a tub. Sasuke's eyes widen and Kasumi was smirking with tiny blush on her cheeks. Sasuke ran to Kasumi and attack her.

"AHHHHHHH! Sasuke! NOOOO!" Sasuke went on top of Kasumi and snatch the book. He threw it somewhere and glared at Kasumi.

"Why your up her-...WHY YOUR UP HERE!"

"Well...I went in the kitchen and saw a string on the ceiling...so~.."

"You pull it, didn't you." Sasuke raise his brow. Kasumi pouted with a nod.

"Your an idiot."

"URASAI!" Kasumi slap Sasuke's chest.

"Why look at my pictures?" Sasuke asks. Kasumi stares at his onyx eyes. She turns the other way and her cheeks turn like a cherry color.

"Be-...becaus...because your cute when you were young."

...

Kasumi looks at Sasuke's widen eyes. She turns redder. She brushes her black locks with her hair.

"Kasumi." Kasumi's eyes shifted the other way.

"What?"

"Your a pediphile." Sasuke got up and went down stairs. Smirking was the sounds that the shocking Kasumi heard.

The smirking Uchiha stood by the kitchen floor. Just waiting for Kasumi last words.

"!"

* * *

**MDKat- XP**

**Kasumi0- readers im not what Sasuke is**

**Sasuke- I'm not a pediphile...**

**Kasumi- well don't call me what I'm not**

**Nova-...-_-**

**Itachi- huuuuuhhhh*sigh***

**Naruto- this is a troublesome couple-..**

**Sasuke+Kasumi- WERE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Kakashi-...yet**

**Kasumi and Sasuke looks at each other. **

**-/- *BLUSH***


	7. Movie Night

_**MDKat- Soooo**_

_**Sakura- why am i not the main character**_

_**MDKat- b/c I have fantasies of SasuKasu**_

_**Sakura- ...**_

_**Kasumi- AHHHHHH!**_

_**Sasuke- stop screaming**_

_**Kasumi- you-...**_

_**Naruto- SHUT UP! YOU TWO FIGHT TOO MUCH! IT HAVE TO BE A CHAP WHEN YOU TWO DON't ARGUE!**_

_**Neji- true**_

_**Tenten- yea~**_

_**Lee- so...lets bet on this then**_

_**Naruto- my money on Sasuke**_

_**Kasumi- WHAT! NARUTO! You don't think I can-..**_

_**Naruto-...I just...I know Sasuke since I was 3...and**_

_**Kasumi- *sniff* I get it...You don't trust me**_

_**Naruto- ...it's not...tha-..**_

_**Neji- lets just go to the story...**_

_**Kasumi- BY THE WAY IDC IF MY GRAMMER ISNT LIK HOW YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD! IF U DONT LIK IT THEN DONT READ IT THAS IT! WRITERS HAV DIFFICULTIES IN WRITING IN MANY AGES!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Age) 14**

_**-Movie Night-**_

Kasumi POV

I went outside at night going to Sasuke house. Its our movie night. Every Saturdays I go to his house to watch movies. And I love watching movies there because its soooo cuteee when Sasuke's the first one sleep. Believe or not, that boy have a baby face when he's sound the sleep. Only if i could squeeze the dead of that childish face of his. But i won't amid it that he's cute...when he's asleep. I brought my pjs, blue blanket and some movies. I made it to the front, knocking on the door. No answer. So I knock on the wooden fancy door again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK! BANG! KICK!_

If no one open this mother fu-

"Oh~...Doorbell." Forgot there was a doorbell. As soon I rung the bell, I saw deepsky blue round eyes staring at me. And i ask myself.

'Who the fuck is this!' I asked myself. Lol!

"Am I at the right house?" I question myself.

"Naruto, who is this?" I heard Sasuke's annoyed voice in the house.

"Some girl..." The boy trail on, looking me up and down. I did the same and he was wearing some orange pjs and a gray tank top.

"He-.." Soon as I was going to say something...

"Kasumi?" Sasuke pop his head. He raise his brow and crossed his arms. Sasuke was in his black shorts with no shirt on.

_Shirtless_...

I look down and blush. I brought the movies up to my face to cover my face. How can Sasuke be shirtless in front of me. I felt so uncomfortable. I couldn't look at his eyes. If I do then my eyes will automatically trail to his...

_Abs_...

Quickly I have to think what I should say. I bet my face was heated. DAAMMMMNNNN IIITTTT!

"M-Movies."

"Ohhh...Naruto's here and he's sleeping over... You won't mine...right?" I look at his friend for a second. The blonde dude looks nice...and cute.

"K-Kasumi...are you feeling well...?" Sasuke asked. I face him. Why does he have to be shirtless. Why do he have cute friends. I close my eyes and breath slowly. Then I felt warmth on my forehead. I open my eyes, seeing Sasuke's friend, Naruto touching my forehead.

"She's heated." Naruto said. I brush his hand off and push the Uchiha aside to make my way in.

"Kasumi...ar-..."

"NO! I'm ok. Just want to watch a movie with you and chill." I sigh. I look at Sasuke closing the door and sat next to me. His friend made his way to the couch, but sat next to Sasuke.

"And I don't mind if your friend is here. By the way, I'm Ukimi Kasumi." I smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you." He smiled back. Sasuke looks at my with a blank face.

"What?" I ask him. I hate his poker face. I wish I can slap it. But of course he will block my attacks.

"Your sleeping over aren't you?" Sasuke grab my movie and look at the cover. He got up and place the movie in the DVD. He grab the DVD remote and sat back down.

"Y-yeah...Don't want me here already. Also, my parents went to do some extra things for work. I be lonely sometimes." I laugh. Sasuke smirked while pressing the remote.

"No, I don't think you can stick with a man and boy in the house..." He smirked.

"TEME! I'm not a boy! I can be manly...if I want." Naruto stood up, fist in air.

"But you have this childish personality, Dope." Sasuke simple said. I slap the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for."

"I have my reasons."

"And whats that...?"

"Don't call your friend a d-dope."

"Well friends don't hit their friends!" He stood up and smirk.

"Well I guess we're not friends!" I got up and look at his pearl coal eyes.

"Then get out of my house!" He yelled with a smiled. By the way...they're playing around.

"I'm going to change."

"What's there to see?"

"S-S-SHUDDA! I'M A WOMAN!"

_SLAM_!

I couldn't face him. He's such a hentai sometimes. But I am a girl. A girl that is growing and going through purity. Like only if guys understand how its embarrassing being nude in front of someone is uncomfortable. But it's proof that Sasuke don't understand by being shirtless in the house. He's gay ass, being half naked in front of his friend. it's like me changing in front of Hinata which I do...but in the girls locker room. Well the thing is that...girls are more shy and sensitive.

_Sasuke's room._

I got up and found my bag right next to me. Finally get to business. I strip off my shirt and lay it on the floor. Then unzip my shorts and laid it on top of my shirt. i found Sasuke's large mirror and check my self out. I love my body! I look so cute. You know, I should go to the beach and get a tan. Yea...tan. BUT NOT TO DARK! Or light. Ahhhh...but I can't believe my ...boobies are a size...36A. I'm so ...small. So much of being a woman.

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T~T'

Sasuke POV

i sat back down next to my blonde companion. I sigh and gazed at the tv. The screen just shown some previews of up coming movies.

"What movie you put in?" i pick up a few movie cases. There was Kung Fu Panda...wack...Captian America...saw that...No Strings Attach...Mmmmmm...and Bad Teacher.

"No Strings Attach. So what happen?"

"Nothing...But she claims to be 'Woman'." I smirked.

"Dude...better stop teasing her." Naruto pat my back with a slide smile.

"I know...Ah?" I said with a smile on my face.

"What...Oh continuing our conversation?" Naruto put his hands behind his back

"Yeah...What sport you'll try out. I'll try for football and soccer."

"Me,...soccer and basketball." I laid my head back thinking. Kasumi will be attending to a high school too. She will meet new people. Which means more boys will be around her. As that thought was in my head, foot steps came down. It was Kasumi, dress in her male basketball shorts and tank top. Plus her hair was in a messy bun. She plot herself beside me and cross her arms under her chest.

She looks at me with an attitude. She raise her eyebrow and rolled her onyx to the television. I looked at Naruto, seeing that he's staring at Kasumi. It been a minute and he's still staring at her. I know Kasumi is ...pretty but shes okay looking. But he was staring at her quite a while. i didn't like it...one bit.

"Kasumi...?" Naruto question her. Kasumi face him.

"Yes...?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"About 5-6 years. Isn't that right Sasu-Kun!" She looks at me unsure. I gave her the raise brow.

"How don't you know how long you've lived here?" I said. She just shrug her shoulders and looks at Naruto.

"It been a years...wait, we been together for 5-6 years!" She smiled and pat my shoulder. Yeah, it been 6 years now. Can't believe we been friends that long. But Naruto and I have known each other longer. Naruto was my first friend...well my best friend. He's like a brother to me...well a dumb ass kid to say.

"Yeah. It was better having no neighbors next door that comes to your house almost everyday to bother the likes of me." I said. Naruto chuckled as Kasumi slaps the back off my head. I smirked and held Kasumi's wrist from hitting me. She struggles.

"KASUMI! THE MO-VIE!" I yelled. She slaps my bicep and shoulder. She laughs at my cries became louder and louder. Naruto dumb self, sitting there. So guess what I do. And I can't believe I'm doing this.

"NARUTO! HELP!" I cried. Naruto laughs and grab Kasumi's waist. Kasumi got surprise and turn herself to bear hug Naruto's face on her chest. Believe me. It's the worst hug ever and it's not funny. Naruto waves his hands out of control and tries to pull her off of him. Then he suddenly stop...Did...Did he stop breathing. Naruto...

"KASUMI'S FLAT CHEST! YOUR KILLING NARUTO!" I try to release Kasumi off of him but she kicks me. She turns and I saw her...petting Naruto's hair. Naruto's face was pink of his face press against her ...so called breast.

"I love this smell." She breath into his scent. My noise wrinkled.

"The only smell Naruto got stuck to him is ra-..." I said but she interrupted. Her eyes widen with excitement.

_**Normal POV**_

"Orange...EXACTLY! Naruto is this your conditioner?" She asked him. She let go of him and sat down on the couch, pulling him beside her. Naruto ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah! What? You like it!" Kasumi nods her head and hugs Naruto again. She wraps her arms around him and suck in the fresh smell of oranges. She sat back down and played with his hair.

"Hey...you'll be going to the same high school as me, right!" Kasumi asked Naruto.

"Konoha High?" Naruto said. Kasumi smiled and hugs him and squeal.

"Naruto is my new dude in my list!"

"What list?" Sasuke asked in a jealous tone. He crossed his arms.

"My guy friends! Just smell his hair Sasuke! It's the best smell ever! It's like...you can taste it." She squeeze Naruto's cheeks. Kasumi gazed at him for a bit then smiled.

"And cute." Naruto blushed at Kasumi comment and Sasuke sat there shocked but as you can see it was his famous poker face shocked look. Kasumi was just staring at Naruto's ocean blues eyes. She just smiled and loved his appeariance.

"So, you think naruto's...cute?" Kasumi turns head. Facing the Uchiha. Uchiha brow raised and eyes so emotionless that you can't get past his poker face. But the sound of his voice was jealously.

"Duh! Sasuke, if you were gay...which I think you could turn that way..." She laughed. Sasuke just glared at her.

"...But you would think that Naruto can be a good looking guy." She continued. Sasuke wanted to kill her for saying that...But he just 'tsk' her and took interest in the television. Naruto was beyond flabbergasting. He was right there. And the two onxy headed young teens just talked about him like he wasn't in the room. It was speechless and the room was silence. Naruto wanted to say 'I'm right there', but Sasuke interrupted.

"...I'm not gay..." He said with a low voice but the others could still hear lean forward, resting his elbows on his knee caps. And his chin resting on his palm, still staring at the tv. Kasumi looks at him with a wide smiled. The silence got even more quiet that Kasumi was still having that cheesey smile.

"What if a guy kiss you, would you kiss bac-..." Kasumi said but got interrupted by the young Uchiha.

"I would fuck him up."

"How hard?" Kasumi said that like it was a normal 'calm' conversation. Naruto started crying of laughter but he tries to held it.

"...You watch to much porn..."

"..." She didn't say nothing.

"Yeah, you got no combat." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looks at Kasumi and sees she's pouting. Naruto guessed that she watches...those stuff. What kind of girl ...that looks so innoce-...ok like Kasumi watches that.

"So you watc-.." Naruto got interrupted by getting 'PIMP SLAP' very hard by Kasumi.

"NEVER! Naruto are you in his side?" She pointed at the chuckling Uchiha. Naruto was shaking his head 'no'.

"N-N-no! It's just you didn't say nothing. So I predicted that you...you know." After that...another slap on the head for the Namikaze.

"you guys are mean!"

"You're the mean one...calling people gay...bisexual and crap! What are you...lesbian!" Sasuke yelled waving his arms around. Kasumi stood up and went to another couch. Tucking her legs in and crossing her arms, pouting.

"Stop being a baby." Sasuke.

"Suck me." Kasumi.

"Suck what?" Sasuke.

"...What your thinking!" She snapped.

"You have nothing for me to suck on...your just a flat chested 14 year old." He said. Kasumi cover her face with her bangs and muffles was coming out of her trembling lips. Naruto's hand laid taps Sasuke's shoulder.

"Man...stop before she cries." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes. Naruto was begin to like Kasumi. She was funny, pretty, and seems to be a good friend. He would like to hang out with her more to get to know her. But Sasuke is her ...so called best friends and treat her like ...shit. This isn't some kind of friendship. Then the two male heard shuffling and saw the standing kasumi.

"IF I HAVE A FUCKING FLAT CHEST THEN YOU HAVE A FUCKING SMALL ASS DICK FOR A 14 YEAR OLD BOY!" She yelled. Sasuke stood up before her and the two had a stare off. Sasuke sigh, he pats her head and smiled.

"You son of a bitch...and keep your voice low, calm down." Sasuke chuckled. He moved his face close to hers so that she can be able to look at him in the eyes. Kasumi did...she smiled at his famous Uchiha smirk. Sasuke took a seat and kasumi sat between the now blushing Naruto. She lean back so her head can touch his chest.

"Isn't this suppose to be movie night?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke shared the glance of Naruto's and creak a smile. Kasumi giggled. The movie been over when Kasumi was calling her neighbor gay. The credicts sliding down on the black screen.

"Yup...some movie night right?" Sasuke looks at the sleepy Kasumi. But kasumi was laying on Naruto. Naruto poke her cheeks and she moved even closer to his chest.

"Yes...some movie night." Naruto reply. And that night...the three of them sleep on the same couch...for some...reason. And impossible but...possible.

**Nova- welll sorry to be late**

**Lexi- YEAH! YOU WERE HELLLLLLLAAAA LATE**

**Nova- don't hit me X'( ...i try to type buh knowing me...i spend time on my sims...3...**

**Lexi...true buh remember keep it up before i lock u in my cribs to type a fucking story...-_-**

**Sai- watch your mouth Lexi**

**Lexi- fuck u**

**Hinata- ...L-L-lexi**

**Lexi-...fine...remember readers...next chapter is coming soon...hopefully**

**Nova- yea...hopefully...btw lexi is my ...cousin...the only relative one know my stories...sadly!**

**Sasuke- ...u hav no life**

**Kasumi- u hav no friends! Back off of Nova!**

**Lexi- yea BACK OFF!**

**Sasuke-...bitches...**

**Lexi- HA...HAH...HHAHAHAHH...COMMEMEMEMAHAHMMAHHAAAAAAAA*btw dragonballZ...not kya...the original***

***BLOWS THE FREAKING AREA!LOL***

**Nova- *spits smoke* well...see ya...LEXI CLEAN THIS MESS UP!**

**Lexi- awwwwwwww T~T**


	8. Get Away From Me!

**_Lexi_- _hey readers!_**

**_Sai- ..._**

**_Kasumi-..._**

**_Sasuke-..._**

**_Naruto-...STFU...-_-#_**

**_Kasumi- ur up set..._**

**_Lexi- Y.Y why r u upset...what have i ever do to you..._**

**_Naruto-...just STFU...n start the story..._**

**_Lexi-...'3' buh don't be sooo mean...juss trying to help_**

**_Kasumi-...ur mad dramatic n happy shiney mode...juss be quiet..._**

**_Lexi- u guys SUCK_**

**_Nova- then get out my story_**

**_Lexi- noooo...not u_**

**_Nova-...story..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Get Away From Me!_**

**_(age)14_**

**_Normal POV_**

The three teens walking home from Konoha Central Park. They stop at the Uchiha's and sat down to chill. itachi went to get some drinks and Sasuke turn on the PS3. They have mad games and game systems. Mostly the they be playing Black OPS or Street Fighters. And some times when Kasumi 'things she's fat' they play the Wii.

So the older Uchiha had brought them some grape soda and gave Sasuke and Kasumi the soda. Itachi sat beside Kasumi as she sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke open his soda and took a sip.

"What game we're playing?" Itachi asked.

"I want to try out Mortal Kombat 12." Sasuke said. Kasumi looks at the tv screen with excitement. Itachi took a conroller and lean back on the couch as the other two lean forward focusing on the tv. They started the game...picking their character and begin the fight each other.

"Sasuke! No...kill Itachi." Kasumi said looking at her dying character. Sasuke raise his brow.

"Why?"

"I give you $23!" She said in her serious tone, staring at the game.

"Deal."

"No fair." Itachi said as Sasuke slices Itachi's person's neck. Itachi threw the remote on the chair. He cross his arms looking at the ceiling. Now its Kasumi vs Sasuke. Kasumi lay her hand on Sasuke's. Sasuke looks at her.

"What?" He said. She crowch on her stomack. Sasuke looks worried and holds her shoulders.

"Kasumi are you ok...look at me..." Sasuke demand. Itachi turns to her and sees this. He looks worried to.

"Sa-...Sasu-ke...look at ...you!" She then bust out laughing. She pointed at the tv and Sasuke turns to see that he lost. He look back at her and sees one hand have the tv remote to lower the volume and the other to control the character. Plus her hair was covering the remotes! He push her shoulder while she laughs.

"You cheater!" Itachi laughs. Sasuke stood up and drinking his whole soda and slam the can on the table. He plot his self on the couch and looks at the Winner's cheesy smile.

"I'm never playing with you...Where's my money?" Sasuke pouted. Kasumi digs in her pocket and took out her wallet full of dollars. She gave Sasuke his money and Sasuke mutter 'thanks'.

"You two are the worst." Itachi glares at the game system. Kasumi hugs Itachi, rubbing their faces together.

"I'm sorry Itachi...its just ...Ya suck." She shook her head with chuckles. Itachi got up and straighten his shirt.

"I'll get another game." He went to the closet full of games, searching. Sasuke and Kasumi just sit there with silence.

"Hey?" Sasuke speak.

"Sup." Kasumi looks at him...then his hair. She brush her hand through his black locks.

"I want to do your hair." She stated. Sasuke glanced at her with the 'WTF' face. He grabs her wrist then her eyes landed to his stare.

"No." He said.

"Why not. It's just sticking up...Like...Look at it. What style is this." Kasumi shook her head. Sasuke plot her hand on his lap and caress it.

"Well I like it like this. Do your hair." He said with an attitude.

"Whyyyyyy!...Do you straighten your bangs?" Kasumi's thumb rubs Sasuke's hand. Sasuke glanced at her again with the 'WTF & Duh' face.

"Of course." Sasuke mutter.

"Stop asking questions. How do you like if I ask you 'Hows your puberty going?'" He said.

"But Sasu-.." Kasumi blush, taking her hand back.

"Yeah, I don't think you like that question, right?" He smirked. Then Kasumi shivered, quickly tighten her legs together with a blush.

"I...I"m wet." Kasumi looks down, so did Sasuke.

"..."

"Hey guys I'm back...What happ-...Is that blood on the-..."

SILENCE~

"OH SHIT!" The two Uchiha's jump over the couch, rolling to across the room to the wall. Kasumi was going to tear as she stood up...More blood was leaking through her leg.

"K-Kasumi sit back down!" Itachi yelled. He looks at Sasuke who was taking off his shirt, he stood up threw the shirt towards Kasumi head.

"...I'll get mom...you...help her..!" Itachi ran up stairs but soon as he reaches the steps Sasuke grab his wrist.

"WHAT DO I DO!" Sasuke didn't no clue to help a girl on her period. Itachi face back the back of the couch. He could hear Kasumi sniffs and see her shivering. Itachi lay his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gave Itachi the worried eyes.

"Take Kasumi to the bathroom...QUICK!" Itachi dash up stairs and Sasuke went back to Kasumi. Sasuke stood back and smelled the bloody air. He cover his nose and tap Kasumi's head. Kasumi looks up at Sasuke with pink puffy eyes. Sasuke never seen this side of Kasumi. Kasumi had use Sasuke's shirt to cover her...lower section. No way Uchiha Sasuke touching...The bloody Kasumi!

"G-Get up!" He said, helping Kasumi up

Sasuke tried to pick up Kasumi bridal style but had a feeling she'll get him bloody. So Sasuke had wrap his 'special' shirt on Kasumi lower and took her to the bathroom.

"...Sorry..." Kasumi mumble with a blush on her face. She lean her head on her savior as he speed walk to the bathroom. Sasuke put Kasumi on her feet and she quickly went in the bathroom, locking the door. Hearing marching steps coming from the stairs came Mrs. Uchiha and Itachi. They went towards the bath room. Mrs. Uchiha had a medium pouch in her hand that was stuffed. She knocks on the door.

"Kasumi...this is Mi-..." She was pulled in the bath room with Kasumi. The boys stood back and went towards the living room so the girls can do their business. In the living room the boys ...stares at the bloody couch. The both black pure eyes was in there on little...disgust state. The perfect 'PURE' 'WHITE' couch that everyone loves. And that's the couch that the Uchiha brothers loves. The only way to get the couch back is to...DEEP WASH/CLEAN IT! But it be alot of messy work for the boys.

"Sasuke, you know what I'm thinking."

"Get a new couch because I'm not washing that shit." Sasuke Nh. Itachi closes his eyes and sigh, with one of his palm of his hand one his forehead. He bot Sasuke's head and sat on the other 'DISINFECTED' couch.

"No. We can't, we'll hurt Kasumi feelings and ..." Itachi looks down with a frown on his face. Sasuke understand what his older brother trying to say. That couch was meant for them to hang loose on and to do all types of things. Make outs, sleeping, cuddle, sleeping, video games, naps, cry on, and maybe...sex.

"It's special." Itachi nod his head in agreement of Sasuke's comment.

"Hope Kasumi don't think we hate her for this." Itachi sigh. Sasuke lay his forehead on his palms. Itachi heard Sasuke mumbled, 'Fuck.' Yes, fuck was the word to this situation. Kasumi was embarrass and disappoint it. The couch was also Kasumi favorite and now...Kasumi can have it, the Uchiha brothers thought.

Then they heard steps. It was Mikoto.

"Boys, can one of you get my sweats?" She gently smiled. Itachi nod his head and went towards the stairs.

**_-Sasuke POV-_**

"Is Kasumi alright? Like,...feel better?" I raise my brows. My mother shyly smiles and giggle. She sway her hand and cover her mouth with the other.

"Yeah. It was finally time to reach her ...womanhood. And now was the time." I turn my head looking at the couch.

"Soooo. The couch, mom." I said in annoyed tone.

"We're not getting a new couch...I love this couch!" She cheerly jump up. Floating hearts coming around herand the couch.

"But I will deep clean this...with your Grandma special equipment!" She claps her hand together and ran to the kitchen to get her...'Grandma Equipment.' I heard foot steps from the steps and found Itachi with a pair or green pants. Mom came back and put the stuff down, grab the pants and went back to the bathroom. A few minutes later Kasumi came out.

"I'll get started then." Mom said folding her sleeves. Kasumi grab her wrist and had plead in her eyes.

"May I help you. I'm the one who caused the mess." Kasumi smiled. Mikoto nods and hand Kasumi some stuff. After a while...which 15 minutes of cleaning, mom went to the kitchen to cook. I staring at Kasumi put her stuff in a bag. Her dark coal eyes glanced at me then to the bag. It was very quiet for us. She didn't talk to me since she left the bathroom.

"Kasumi, would you like to stay for dinner!" My mom called out. Kasumi looks at me. I just see her eyes shivering. Like she was cold or saw something scary. I just wanted to comfort her but...I can't. She turns her head and looks at the floor.

"No miss Uchiha. I'll be fine and plus I'm off." She grab her things and went to the front door. I followed her. As soon she touches the nod, I grab her wrist. She quickly reacted by struggling to get free.

"L-L-let go!" She hissed.

"No...Since that accident happen, you've been avoiding me." I said through my teeth. She gave me a glare and looks down at the floor.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in a whisper. I lean forward to her to make our foreheads touch. But she head-but me. I took that hit and pressure my weight of my head to make hers touch the wall. So then she can be trap between me and the wall...which work.

"Let go." She gave me a glare. I smirk at her.

"I see you're on your time of the month." I chuckled. Kasumi eyes soften and pouted with a blush. She looks away from me.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yes?" I said. I let go of her. Onyx and onyx.

"See me after 7 days." She went out the door. 7 days it the off time?

**_*Kasumi POV*_**

That was sooooooo embarrassing. How do Sasuke be so calm when I'm ...bloody. I feel so dirty. But I should block this feeling away...I will have this forever until I'm 50. I came home seeing my mother smiling.

"What?" I raise my brow.

"Y-YOUR A WOMAN! MY BABY BIG GIRL NOW!" Mom yells out to the world. She hugs me. I can feel my face turning red.

_**~Uchiha Residents~**_

Dinner-

Itachi chokes on his food. Sasuke spit his water out his and Sasuke looks at each other.

"Did...you...?" They said in a unison.

"KASUMI ISN'T NO MORE MY BABY!"

**_*Kasumi POV*_**

...Period sucks.

* * *

**Kasumi- periodsssss 0-0 n...tampons...**

**Kiba- does it hurts**

**Sakura- what...you wanna try it? *made a fist***

**Kiba-...uhhhhh...I'm fine**

**Lexy- ...**

**Hinata- what's wrong Lexy**

**Lexy- ...I'm upset...it been bothering me since this whole weeks...months -_-**

***Everyone raise brow*n*Naruto & Kasumi glares at Lexy***

**Ino- whats the stick doing in your ass?**

**Naruto-...remember the time we went to the Ramen Stand...-_-#**

**Kasumi- n one person wasn't there to enjoy the fun of ramen...because she...said...Naruto finish it..T^T**

**Naruto- SHE SAID 'I'M NOT IN A RAMEN MOOD!' **

***Everyone gasp n looks at Lexy which...is the one who ...didnt go***

**Nova-...who...what...your not in a ramen mood...0-0**

**Lexy- i wasnt at that tim-...**

**Neji- we always go together when Naruto in his ramen mood...-_-#**

**Lexy- but...i didn't want ramen!**

***MORE GASPS***

**Naruto-...dont talk to me...*walks away***

**Kasumi-...poor Naruto...and Ramen...You'll better fix this**

***Lexy looks at Nova for help* **

***Nova sighs and whisper something in Lexys ear***

***Lexy ran towards Naruto***

**Lexy- Naruto!**

***Naruto stops***

**Lexy- what I make it up to you for ramen...:)**

**Naruto- XXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDXXXDDDD ::::)))))))) OF COURSE!**

**Sasuke- and the problem is solved...**

**Nova- ...yes...n the story is fin...until next time**

**Kasumi- BTW**

***Kasumi pushes lexy, which lexy turns***

***:) Kasumi, hugs Lexy :l?***

**Kasumi- Lexy Happy B Day 1st present...**

**Lexy- YEAHHHHH! THANKS!**

**Kasumi-...yeah...your welcome**

**Naruto-...Ramen time...**

**Lexy- c'mon Naruto**

**Naruto- :D**


	9. Embarrass Moments

**Nova- hello ppl...readers:)**

**Sasuke- where's Orex**

**Hinata- its Lexy**

**Sasuke- yea ...her...**

**Deidara- she told me she was goin to this thing**

**Sakura- which is..?**

***Deidara shrug***

**Naruto- she might be singing about ramen...**

**Hidan- you wish**

***everyone chuckle, smirk, giggle...except Naruto**

***Naruto pouts***

**Kasumi- well...enjoy n TRY to ignore the mistakes...n my terrible grammer that sum of u cant ignore...:3 thx u**

**Nova- w/ love**

* * *

**~Embarrass Moments~**

**Yr Later (Age) 15**

**Normal POV;)**

Kasumi was sitting in (her house) the kitchen table. Beside her was her cell phone, glass of cup of Ojs' and a carton of Ojs'. This was a weekend morning and there was nothing to do. While sitting in the kitchen with a messy big bun on her head, wearing a red tank top and purple shorts to her knees, and black snails...She thought of going some where. But where...Then she took a sip of her Ojs' and..._Chirp_, found she has a text from...

_~Sai:_

_Hey, i was wondering if you would like to go to the mall w/ me. :) _

Yeah. It wound be good to go with a friend. But why not bring another friend to make things interesting. Kasumi brush her long bang to her ear. She got up and put the Ojs' carton in the fridge and went back to her phone.

_*Kasumi:_

_May I bring someone w/ us...More interestin and more ppl X3_

As she send the reply. She went to quickly wash her glass cup. Wipe her hands with a dry small towel hanging from the fridge and skip towards the phone. She smiled at his reply. Sai is soooo...odd.

_~Sai:_

_I guess...two is such a even number...:l_

Like really. What is this guy saying?

Kasumi always have to guess what Sai small or complicated words mean...So she and _EVERYONE_ can understand him. It's funny how they became friends...

Sai and Kasumi was together since she made it to Middle School. Kasumi was really close to Sai and... Hinata. Sai was Sasuke look alike and cousin. It's funny how Sasuke and Sai don't really talk. Only when Sai comes to Sasuke's house and sleeps over. Then Kasumi chill with them. Sai is really quiet, Kasumi only thought that he wasn't in the crowd until he met her. Which was true. Before they met Sai was just a quiet guy who loves to draw for living and read books. Guys says he was a creep and gay. Girls says he's shy and handsome, but he have an aura that is the same as Sasuke that keep them back but lure them back in...

Kasumi don't see it in Sasuke though. Sasuke have no aura to Kasumi. Only...in school. They have different cliques and don't really have conversations but short glances. Sasuke is ...popular.

As Kasumi touch that school people didn't notice her. But she notice the people that weren't really notice or was trying too hard to but...couldn't fit in. Yes Kasumi was ...cute...pretty but she wasn't the popular type. Well...she could of but she refuse to be. She didn't like so much attention on her...or even drama. Yeah drama was the case. And popularity was the definition of drama.

_*Kasumi:_

_...I'm guessing ur sayin 2 is to normal for u and rather have things to be odder than just to have even... Confuse...-_0_

_~Sai:_

_Similar...so who would you like to join our gang?:/_

Kasumi looks up at the ceiling and scratch the back of her head. Kiba...is busy taking his mutt to the vet. Gaara having yoga. Shikamaru looking at the clouds and shit. Choji having familly time. Shino...taking care of his bugs. And...Hina-HINATA! THE HYUUGA HINATA! It been awhile since Hyuuga hang out with Kasumi. They're really close and was THE COMPLETE OPPOSITES!

Hinata Hyuuga...

-Shy, Sensitive, Stutters, Gets Embarrass Alot, _Cute_, Smart Ass, _Pretty_, Quiet, Nerdy, _Beatuiful_, Sweet Heart, _Sexy_, Blushes Alot,_** HOT!**_

_~Sai:_

_I believe your thinking of Hyuuga Hinata in a nice...Naughty way...:l_

Sai could soooo ready Kasumi. Kasumi felt heat on her cheeks and scratch the back of her head. Hinata was like a little sister to her...but she just to attractive that no one sees it.

BUT Kasumi.

_*Kasumi:_

_Not my fault Hyuuga can turn me on -/- (blush)...ANYWAY! I want Hyuuga to come!:D_

Yes. THE. Hinata. Hyuuga. Turns. THE. Kasumi. Ukimi. ONNNNNN! Since the last year of 8th grade, Hyuuga hair grew to her neck. Kasumi was squeezing Hinata ever time she sees her. Or even hug the Hyuuga in the morning to smell the Mango and _STRAWBERRY_ scent. And Ukimi Kasumi loves _STRAWBERRIES_. And plus Hinata be so blushy and embarrass when Kasumi calls her adorable or babe.

_~Sai:_

_(sigh) Only u Sumi...Call her to see if she can make it by 1:30...:P see ya there_

_*Kasumi:_

_Ite. X3 Ja Neh_

**Kasumi POV**

I grab my phone and went up stairs to get dress. I had already taken a shower and brush my teeth. So I went in my closet and saw a my black cardigan and thin belt to put under my chest. I went in my pants/shorts drawer and found a pair of shorts. She grabs an...Owl tee and her white hair she puts on anything...she went to her...bra drawer and took one. The only one that she can squeeze through.

"I need to buy more bras...These babies are growing pretty big." She sigh. She slips in all of her clothes, brush her hair until it be straight. She put the hair band on hippy style and slide on her ankle boots. I put my cell in my back pocket and went down stairs seeing my lovely mother and father going to the door.

"Where are you heading to hime?" My father said to me. As I came towards him he kisses my forehead. I gave him a hug after I kiss my mom cheek. I grab my purse.

"Mall." I turn to the door.

"With whom?" Mother raise her brow and fold her arms.

"Hinata and Sai. Why?"

"Just checking. Don't want you be in alot of trouble like last time." Mom chuckled.

"Hmmmm. Ma, Dad...I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 15."

"Going to be." Dad coughed. I gave him a glare.

"Fine. But like in July." I put my hands behind my head.

"Oh! Sweety, Sasu-chan called you earlier..." I turn my gaze at my mom. I raise my brow.

"He wanted you to call him...for something. I don't know but call him to see. Your father and I have to go...be be back by...when I call." She left, pushing father to the car. I sigh. First let me call Hinata.

Shaking my head...Sasuke can wait. I went through my contacts and found my amigo. I press call and rings were the only thing I heard.

_Brinnnnggg...Brinnnnnnnnnngggg...Brinnn-..._

Hinata picks up. And says her original greeting with her angel like voice on the other line that makes me wants to see her and hug her.

"H-Hello, Hinata H-Hyuuga is speaking." Hinata mumble a bit and stuttered. Oh, how I wanted to replay that. But...why didn't Hinata know it wasn't me...Kasumi Ukimi! Silly Hinata not remembering my phone number. I giggled a bit and heard Hinata sigh. I guess she knows its me.

"H-hello Kasumi." She says my name sooo...dreamy. I smack my head. Hinata didn't really say it like that...but...that's how I imaging it. Can a girl have some fun?

"Hinata, it been awhile since I grope you." I smirk. I went outside, locking the doors and lean against the wall.

"A-ah...Mmmm. Kasumi~...S-stop it. We're on the ph-phone." She wined. I bet she's blushing by now. Ok back to the subject.

"Hinata, I do you think you can go to the Konoha Mall with me and Sai. More likely, are you free today?" I begin to walk to the Uchiha residents.

"...Ano...I'm free today...Errr...Sure I w-would like to go with y-you two. But...h-how are you g-getting there..." She said with stutters and mumbling again. I chuckle to myself. I have my ways.

"I get there. Oh! Be there by 1:30." I said. I rang the door bell and waited.

"Hai!"

"Ja. Neh." I moaned softly.

"...Ja-Ja Neh!" She hangs up. I stood there like I was starstruck. I slide my phone in my pocket and felt a poke on my forehead. I look up to see...Itachi. He smiled and made room for me to enter the living room. I smile back at him and enter. I look around the house and it never change. I sigh to myself. It been seven years living next door from the Uchihas.

"Hey Itachi?" Itachi sits down on 'THE' couch. He picks up a book and look at me.

"Nani...?"

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked. He opens the page of the book and stares at it.

"Up." He replies. I nod my head and made my way towards the steps. As soon as I reaches the steps, I saw a few boys and girls coming down stairs and stop when they saw me. I ignore their stares and went up the stairs.

"Nice ass." I heard a mutter. I roll my eyes and bump into my neighbor. I looks at me with no expression and pulled me by my arm to his room. He swung me to his bed, as he sits on his rolly chair.

"Stop doing that. That really hurts my wrist." I pouted, caress my wrist.

"Nh."

"I'm here. So..?"

"My friends and I was going to catch a movie and Naruto said he wanted you to com-.." Sasuke was interrupted by me.

"WHERE'S MY FOX!" I jump up with pride. Sasuke sigh with a smile of my stupidity action.

"He's in the bathr-..." Interruption again.

"SUMI!" I felt my lovable fox boy lifting me up with a bear hug. I loves his up.

"NARU!" I hug back. Then we heard coughing from Sasuke door way. It was a red head chick with glasses.

"Sasuke kun, Naruto. This is no time playing around, I want to catch that movie." She said as she lift her thick glasses up. Impatient. But pretty. Very pretty. ...Not as Hinata.

"Yeah Sasu-Babe~!" A pink headed girl with gorgeous green eyes appeared. Beautiful...not as Hyuuga chan. But she have that soft long pink hair of hers. And she's the girl that Sasuke hangs out with every time I see him during school. Naruto and I let go of each other. As I thought back...I giggled.

"C'mon Kasumi we don't have time fo-..." AGAIN! Sasuke was piss.

I closed my eyes...Just wait. I lift my hand up, pointing at Sasuke. I was giggling crazy.

"SASU BABE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! OMG! That was...HAHAH a good one there. And I can't." I laugh. I wipe the tears off my face and saw the pouting Naruto.

"But I want you to come!~~" Naruto whine. Sasuke grabs his arm, dragging him to the door.

"Alright. I guess I see you then-.." The younger Uchiha said. But I tug on his shirt.

"Wait! Can you drop me off-.."

"WHERE?" Naruto said with glitter in his eyes.

"To the mall. It's like...right there to the movies. So why not." I said. Naruto jumps up and down. He turns to the Uchiha.

"SHE HAVE TO COME- _**WE**_! NEED TO TAKE HER!" He plead on Sasuke leg. Sasuke looks at me. I look at him. He stares for a second and turns.

"Sure."

"YEAHHHH!" Naruto and I jump.

**Sasuke POV**

As Kasumi and Naruto jump for joy. Sakura, my girlfriend for 2 years gave me a look. I pass by her and she follow right be hind me. My group of friends were outside chilling waiting for the van taxi to come. I reach out side and felt a tug on my shirt. I look back seeing a disappointed Sakura.

"Aa?"

"Is she a relative?" She ask me with hope in her eyes. I shook my head.

"No." I took a step foward but she stops me again.

"...Then...who is she?" I sigh. I brush my hand through my hair and smirk. I turn to face Sakura and she blush, looking at the ground. I put my hands on each of her small shoulders. She looks up at me.

"Relax. She's my neighbor Sakura. Nothing going on between us." I kiss her forehead. She smiles.

"Alright. I believe you." She kisses my neck, which bring me shivers to my back. While our little moment was ruin by the loud noise of Kasumi and Naruto, I was wondering why Kasumi going to the mall. Is she going to be alone?

Kasumi walks towards me and put her hand on her hip. I glance at her hippy style and smirk. She glance at me and smiled. She lightly pushes me.

"What's funny Sasu babe~...hahaha...That never gets old."

"Nothing...Hippy." She looks at her clothes and raise an brow.

"I look too Hip don't I!" She giggled. I turn my head as I heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke! There here!" Naruto yells out. I saw the large van and my friends went in.

"Yes. You do." I said and Kasumi rolls her eyes running to the van. Sakura grabs my hand and smiles. I smiled softly to her. I love her smile and will always. I kiss her temples and walk towards the van with her. She blushes with a deep sigh.

Deep thought?

**Sakura POV**

I'm Sasuke kun first girlfriend. I'm smart. Beautiful. Adores my family...sometimes. And love my dearly lovable Sasuke kun. I can't never cheat on him or disrespect him. It been years since I waited for this moment. To be together with him.

Today, Sasuke, I, and friends suppose to go see 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' or 'Smurfs'. But ...Naruto have to beg Sasuke to bring this ...other chick. When she came in, Sasuke immediately grab her. I was going to..cause a scene but I control myself. He just wanted to talk to her because the guys were soo loud. Karin was giving me so bad looks and I understand that. But as Uchiha Sasuke girlfriend...I have to trust him.

Don't want nothing to hapen like last time.

I ask him is she relative to him. Which was a no. She, Kasumi is Sasuke..._N_-_Neighbor_. I don't know for how long but seeing how Naruto adore her like a sister...it been a while. Or even years. But Sasuke never told me...or the others about _Her_. But getting a closer look at her face...she is the one who hangs with Sasuke's cousin and Neji's sister. It's a surprise I remember. I don't talk to...people who isn't like...you know. _Cool. Or popular_.

And guessing that she hangs with them seems to me that she's...a loser. Who's with a loner painter and a book worm. Not trying to be mean but...that's how this world is.

Am I right?

And when Sasuke says that nothing going on between them. I know something is going on. Yeah. I trust him..but...Guys have their mood swings too. There with their first girl than _NEXT_ off to the another. Than again. Uchiha Sasuke can't betray people...or even me. Because he says he loves me.

"I look too Hip don't I!" She giggled. Of course you do! But it's cute on her thou the shirt is too 'V' that you can be able to see her cleavage. Like Who wants to see that! Then Naruto calls Sasuke telling him that the van is here.

"Yes. You do." He said and she laughs. Is my Sasuke complementing her!

I held his hand and smile. And he smiles back.

Meanwhile sitting and squeezing in the van, Kasumi was sitting between Naruto's legs. Skunk. Sasuke sat next to Naruto as I was next to Sasuke. In the front rows was Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, Neji, Kin, Tenten, and Ino.

"Everyone, this is-.." Sasuke was gonna introduce her but...her stupid ass interrupted him.

"I'm Ukimi Kasumi! Nice to meet you-.." Sasuke shuts her loud mouth.

"Shut up! Your going to get even louder than Naruto." He scolded. Kasumi pouted...so did Naruto.

"Since when I'm loud!~~" Naruto whines. Everyone sigh. Even me. I lay my head on Sasuke shoulder. He brushes his lips on my forehead. Blood was rushing through my face.

"So your Uchiha's girlfriend." I look down seeing Kasumi not taking a glance at me. I bet she's jealous.

"Yes. I'm Haru-.."

"Haruno Sakura."

"How do you-..." I am pretty famou-...

"The 4th smartest person. On the billionth board." She smirk. ...4TH! This will always hits me. First place goes to this Nara guy. Second Sasuke, Neji, and his cousin. Third is...someone else...forgot then its me. Sadly.

"You know...your very pretty." My eyes widen. A pink blush creep onto my face. I gentle smiled.

"Thank you."

**Sasuke POV**

Hopefully they become good friends. Kasumi can be a weirdo...CAN BE! As Kasumi complement Sakura, Sakura became stiff but loosen up. She smiled at Kasumi with a blush.

"Thank you." Sakura thanked Kasumi. Kasumi gave her a big grin.

"I feel vibrating." Naruto said. He looks at his foot, which Kasumi was ...some how sitting on. She lift up her butt and gaves her cell. Naruto moves his foot so it can be more comfortable. But I bet he just did it to be a 'gentle man'.

"Sorry." Kasumi scan the screen and reply to whoever it was and put it back in her pocket.

"Kasumi, are you going tot he mall alone?"

"Yeah. I saw these two cocky guys and said they want to fuck me today. So I'm going to give up myself to them."

"K-K-KASUMI!" Naruto screech in horror.

"I was just kidding. Gomen. Gomen. I will never do that." Kasumi laugh.

"Sure." I turn my gave to Karin.

"Karin be nice." Sakura stood up for Kasumi. Karin just 'Hmp' her. Ignoring what Sakura said. We made it to the opening of the movie theaters. We all got out. The van left.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hinata and Sai. I see you later...or not." She ran along.

"Sasuke, can we go on line now." I look down at Sakura's pouting face.

"Nh." I nod my head. Heading to the theaters.

**Kasumi POV**

_~Sai:_

_We're at the Cafe. :l_

_*Kasumi:_

_Ite. I be there...:0_

I see Hinata had beating me to there. I ran through the mall and made it to the small corner cafe. It was cute and smelled like...baked pastry. And I found Sai and Hinata having small conversation. Sai notice my appearance. He smiles at me and Hinata looks at him confuse. He pointed behind her and she turns to be face by my chest. And now its on her face by the cause of me hugging her.

"I MISS YOUUUUUU!3" I squeals her. And she was hitting her fist on my back to break free. But her hits was light. She can't hurt me.

I FEEL SO LOVE!

I let go and sat next to a dizzy Hinata. She shook her head to come back to reality. She gave me a small glare and pouted.

"Y-you meany." She looks away and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry. It felt like weeks that I didn't see your cute face." She blushes and turns to me.

"I b-brought you a taiyaki in st-strawberry f-flavor." She twirl her fingers nervously. My eyes widen. I open my arms.

"Hug me! I'm so happy!" I hug her.

"Heheheh. Told you Kasumi be happy. And I brought you black tea." Sai smirk, pushing the tea towards me. I love my buds. My amigos. My friends. My lover and my other lover. Or is it lover and fucker...IDK but I have food and a drink next to me! I bite into my taiyaki and it was so good.

"I wanted to go to this book story." Me and Hinata pay attention to Sai.

"W-why?" Hina asked shyly.

"Needed a manga that similar to high school and just a good book to read." Sai said taking a sip of his drink. Me and Hinata look at each other. She cocks her head.

"Oh! And I want to go to a store too!" I pounce on my seat. I almost forgot to head to the undergarments store.

"Which is?" Sai and Hinata said in unison but Hinata stutter.

"Underg-..." I look at Sai. He stares at me.

"What?" He questions. I blushed.

"I-its a girl thing...You don't want to-.."

"Kasumi, I don't care what it is." He said calmly. I guess he can handle it then.

"Undergarments." I said. Hinata blush and looks at her almost finish cinnamon roll.

"Oh. But I'm still coming."

"Bu-But-.." Kasumi covers Hinata's mouth. She pointed at the cinnamon roll.

"Eat it. Sai, if there any complaints don't be yelling at me."

"Mmmm. There won't be. I have to work on the women structure and there undergarments than nude. Right?" He smiles with his eyes closes. I pet his head.

"Good boy for start clean than dirty...How about you Hinata? What do you want to do?" I asked. She turns to Sai and then me.

"S-s-same...a-as you..." I chuckle. Its her shyness that makes her cute. I didn't took notice but Hinata wearing a baggy sweater and leggings with sandals. I understand she doesn't feel comfortable to show her body but the sweater was too baggy. I realized.

"Breasts?" I ask. She looks at Sai. She looks down so her bangs can cover her face and nod her head.

Became even redder if that's possible.

I smirked. I finish with my taiyaki and tea. I got up.

"Same here, Hina." I giggled. Sai stood up and stretch. Hinata took a bit of her cinnamon roll cheerfully. The waitress came to clean the table and we took our leave. I stared at Hinata for awhile and saw she had cream on near her lips. I took her face. She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Sai, we be back shortly. C'mon." I grab her wrist. running to a corner where no one can see us. I took her face again and she blush.

"N-no~" She whines. I like it when she begs. I lick the cream off her face but its funny how my tongue brush against the corner of her lips. I let go smirking as she was beat red. She slides to the floor and lay her hand on the area i lick her at. She cutely glared at me and look at the floor.

"Baka..." She mumbled. So cute.

"Are you ladies done?" Sai came out of nowhere.

"Aahhh! D-Did you see anything!" Hinata stood up brushing her sweater. Sai smiles. He shook his head. Hinata sighed.

"Only the part when Kasumi lick the cream off your face..." He trail off.

"MMmmmm..." Hinata pouted. So cute...

**Normal POV**

**Library**

Yes it's s library in the mall. And It was huge! Hinata, Sai, and Kasumi spend their time walk through the book cases. Kasumi legs were sore. She glance at Hinata, seeing that she's alright. Hinata was so strong. And it been only 47minutes in there. Sai stops Hinata and Kasumi. They stood there as Sai took a book and read the cover. He looks at them and nod with a smile.

"You finally found the book!" Kasumi asked with sparkled eyes. Sai pats her head leading Kasumi thinking that he finished.

"No~" Sai sing. Kasumi pouted and facing her head the other way.

"K-Kasumi...D-don't worry. He'll be f-finish in no time." She pats Kasumi's shoulder. Hinata gentle smiled which made Kasumi blush a bit. Kasumi nod her head.

"Yeah. It's just one more book I can't fine." Sai said, putting his knuckles under his chin. Kasumi was curious of what book Sai talking about.

"What book it is?" She had to ask.

"Ichi Ichi Paradise volume 24." Sai reply.

"..." Hinata and Kasumi was speechless. Both of their jaws drop down. Sai chuckled and closed their open mouths. He begin to walk and stare at a isle. He walk towards it. Kasumi and Hinata look at each other and couldn't believe it. There was a section of 'Ichi Ichi Paradise'! Both girls drop there head seing their friend picking out the book.

Heading to the desk. The Librarian didn't mind the books Sai choose. Kasumi stared like there was something wrong with them. Putting the books in a small bag, the trio left. They begin to walk to the escalator.

"So...Where're we heading?" Sai asked.

"Ummm...you know. The garment store. You think you'll control yourself." Kasumi asked facing Sai. Sai thought and shrug. He smiled.

"Of course. I'm guy but I'm not that active." He chuckled. Hinata and Kasumi giggled. Getting off the escalator, they headed to the store. As they took a step...the air hits them. It was fresh...girly...nice...and sweet. Sai sat at the cover and pull out his book.

"I'll be here. You two have your fun." He motion his hand 'go'. Kasumi pull Hinata to the bra section and look through it. Hinata went through the A's and B's and pouted. Kasumi saw this and look at Hinata.

"What's wrong Hina?" Hinata looks at Kasumi. Kasumi can see disappointment in her eyes.

"I-I can't ...fit thes-these any-anymore." She hid her face in her hands. Kasumi sighs. Kasumi's eyes slowly travel downward to Hinata's chest.

"What size are you?" She asked. Hinata blushed. She shrug. Kasumi pulls her to the dressing room, closes the door and sat Hinata on the chair. Kasumi touches the door but felt a tug on her cardigan. She turn to Hinata.

"Wh-where are you go-going...?"

"Don't worry my hime. I'll get you a pair of B's-DDD..." Kasumi said smoothly. Hinata jaw drop. Kasumi shuts the door and skip to different sizes of bras.

**Sasuke POV**

FUCK.

The movies that we wanted to watch was crowded and we went to watch the Kung-Fu Panda. I was so uninerested, so was Neji, Tenten, Jugo, and Kin. I told the gang I'll be going to the mall to get something to drink or snack on. Sakura stood up.

"Why the mall? You can get something from the theaters." She was worried.

"I'm sick of the popcorn smell. And plus I saw this bracelet in a jewelry store. Thinking you like it." I smirk.

"I'm coming!" Sakura and Ino stood up, pulling to the door.

"I'm out too. C'mon Neji." She grabs Neji's hand.

"Then I'm leaving too if no one can't stay and watch the Panda!" Naruto complained, pumping his fist in the air.

"Naruto, your the Panda." I stated. So now, walking in the mall with Sakura clinging on my arm was annoying. I hate clingy things. But I ignored it thou. I took her to this 'Jeweler 4 U'. Sakura let go and ran through it like a puppy in a park. I smiled. She so cute when she acts like a child...but can get annoying. But I ignore that too. I sat down on a bench with Neji, Jugo, Naruto, and Suigetsu. The girls were looking around and buying...whatever.

"Sasuke, isn't that your cousin sitting in the garment store?" Suigetsu pointed out. The guys turn their head.

"I didn't know your cousin was into those?" Neji smirk.

"It run in the Uchiha blood." Naruto grinned. I ignore them. I stood up, walking towards there. It have to be a reason for this.

"Hey Teme, where're you going?"

"Sai."

"I'm coming!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Me too!" Naruto followed. The two idiots.

**Sakura POV**

I finish with my shoping and came out the store finding no Sasu kun. I look around and see Neji and Jugo. I went towards them. Neji looks up and gave me a dull stare. I put my hands on my hips. Leaving the bag of jeweler hanging around my wrist.

"Where's Sasuke kun?"

"That garment store." He said...smoothly. I raise my brow. WHY THE FUCK SASUKE GOING THERE! IS HE TRYING THE BRAS...AND UNDERWEAR OUT. Or is he buying my a pair...Checheche..

"Cheeehcchhheehehehe..." I chuckled. I'm such a hentai at times. I couch to knock out my hentia actions and walk to the store next door. I saw a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see my red head older twin sister.

"Hey, don't_ Onii san_ works there...?" She smiled. I look up at the name of the garment store. I smiled and face her. We smirk.

"I guess we can see how things going there with him...right!"

"Yeah..but I want to check on Sasuke kun. Then might get some sexy underwear." I giggled.

"Oh. Get me some too." She rush in to see our onii san.

**Sasuke POV**

"What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" I put one hand in my pocket. Raise me brow and didn't show no expression. Sai put his book he was reading in a bag of his. He glance at me and gave me that fake ass smile that I'm tired to see.

"What do you think..." He fold his hands together, leaning forward so his elbows can touch his knees to give him support. Sai was the weird one in the Uchiha family. Not too weird as...Tobi. But I don't understand my cousin of mine who is a Uchiha is in such a place like this reading a book.** THIS ISN'T NORMAL!**!

"Your reading a fucking book in a _Garment_ store._ A Garment_ store that girls go to."

"So. And your problem is." His smart ass mouth. I grab his arm so he can stand up to my eye level.

"S-Sasuke be gentle to him...Don't want to get kicked out." Suigetsu said drinking his water bottle. I don't give a fuck if I injure him but...He's ruining the Uchiha pride.

"Yeah! It smells go in here. Did you felt that fresh nice smell of air when we got in!" Naruto smiled. I sigh and let go. Then something hits me.

_'You didn't answer my question.'_

_"Hinata and Sai...'_

Kasumi must be in here. I look at Sai, who was giving me that normal Uchiha emotionless look.

"If your wounding where she is...She's getting rape over there.." Sai pointed. My eyes widen.

"WHAT!" I rush to the changing room, hearing moans.

_Kasumi!_

I saw Naruto behind me. Nh...Wanted to be a hero in front of Kasumi...

**Sakura POV**

I stop by seeing Naruto, Suigetsu, and ...Sasuke cousin...Say...Saya...Sao. I don't know. But no Sasuke.

"Where's my boyfriend?" I was getting worried.

"Sasuke rush to beat the shit of the guy raping her. Why?" Suigetsu pointed out. Naruto ran towards the changing room.

"Naruto! Where are you going!" I shouted.

"I'm going to help Sasuke to beat the crap out that guy." He shouted back. I was now worried. And something was in my mind that kept on repeating. I look a Sao..Say. Whatever..Sasuke's cousin. He glance at me knowing I have a question.

"Who's her? Why didn't you do something when you know she's getting rape by a man!" I questioned that became a complaint. He sat down and made a thinking face. His eyes widen.

"Oops." He chuckled. What's going on.

"Oops?" Suigetsu cock his head looking at Sasuke's cousin.

"I didn't mean to scare them two. She's the rapist." Sasuke's cousin said. My world became black. My Sasuke going to get rape! But who is she.

"Who is she!" I stared hard at him, pressing more.

"Ukimi. Kasumi." I should of known. I quickly ran where Naruto ran to. But I saw myself staring at Sasuke and Naruto. Frozen with a open door.

"Oh hey... Uchiha and Namikaze..." I heard a chuckling. Sasuke turns his head but his legs lost strength. Naruto had a huge nose bleed and did the same as Sasuke. Next thing, a huge scream came out. What's going on.

**Kasumi POV**

I came back with different size of bras for Hinata and got a 38B and 32C for me. I knock on the door with a hand full of bras. Hinata mumble 'who' and I 'Kasumi'. She open the door standing up placing the bras on the hanger on the wall. I sat down in front of Hinata. She tilt her head.

"N-Nani?" She mumble with a blush.

"Take it off." Hinata's eyes widen. She quickly cover her chest.

"N-NANI!" She cried. I smirked.

"Want me to help you." I volunteer.

"N-NO! Th-this is em-embarrassing!" I stood up. Took of my shirt, ignoring that Hinata is blushing shades a red. I unclasps my bra and it slowly slide dow-..

"AHHH! K-Kasumi!~" She whines. I couldn't just stand there. I needed to try on the right sizes on me. Hinata is too shy that...it will take forever for her to strip...in front of me.

"What! We do this in the locker room."

"Bu-but!..." She twirl her index fingers together. I threw my bra to the chair and Hinata stares at me with a blushing face. She looks up to my eyes. Now I was serious. She swallow and mumble something. She knew that I was serious now. She turns around. Lifting her sweater up.

"D-don't laugh." She finally took her sweater off handing it to me. Now we're talking. Now it's her lace bra turn. I notice there wasn't no hook in the back but it the back. So it's in the front.

"I'm not. We're girls Hina. Trust me." She nod her head. She had some difficulties taking off her bra. I went towards her and stop when I was inches away from her back. I tap her shoulder which made her shiver.

"Y-yes?"

"Need some help?" I smirk. She bow her head and slowly nod. Victory!...I mean...Yeah...YEAH!

"Y-yes...this is embarrassing." She cup her cheeks which her upper arm is covering her...goodies. I sigh, scratching the back of my head.

"Uncover it." I told her. She shiver and doubted. Then she uncovered it and...I saw the glory. My eyes widen.

"Wow." I raise my hands to touch it but..

"AHHH NO!" She cover her hug boobs._ Damn it._

"Hinata. I'm not laughing. Their just...huge." I look down at mine. Yeah she _beats_ me. She lets go and blush. She struggles to take the bra off. I sigh and push her hands away. I held each side of the hook. I glance at her and she gave me the worry look in her eyes.

"I'm going to do it. Ready?" I stared at her lavender clear eyes. She doubted again.

"Y-yes." She mumbled. I smiled.

"Sorry if it hurts." I pull the bra closer and her boobs made cleavage._ Big cleavage_. Her whole face turn red. She's a good blusher. Then I pull it but have one hook out half way. So I repeated the way I did.

"AHHH!" ...Was that a...moan. I kept doing the same and Hinata moan louder and louder. If I was a guy..._IF_...I would of..._DIRTY THOUGHTS_!

"How do you take this off Hina!"

"M-My sister...H-helps me." She moan it. She tries to cover the moans with her hand but it didn't work.

"Oh boy...-" FINALLY! It pops out, leaving the shy Hyuuga's breast to show. _HUGE_. Like I said. Now we are both bra less. She took off her...monster hugger bra and I snatch it out of her hands. She gasp and I look at the size of it.

38B...

What the hell-...

Before I open my mouth I saw a crack on the door. I went to go close it but it swung open.

"KASUMI!-...Your alrigh-...I'm fucked."

"KASUMI-...Damn."

The blonde and jet raven haired boys stares. Hinata was behind me and blush like she was on fire. She quickly cover herself. I...I stood there. I folded my arm covering my nips and close my eyes in anger. I let out the dark air in me.

"Oh, Hey... Namikaze ... Uchiha." I chuckled...evilly. Sasuke Uchiha going to get it when we get home. Naruto...I let him pass this time. Thinking of a evil plan to get revenge. Sasuke took a step forward but fell hard on the floor. Naruto's nose was leaking with blood and he drop on the floor too. Then I saw pink run towards Sasuke.

"Sasu kun!"

Sakura...Haruno. She looks at my glaring. I raise my brow. I close the door leaving me and Hinata (I force her) finishing our business. Ignoring what happen.

**Normal POV**

Sai looks up, seeing Naruto holding a tissue on his noses that was touch by blood and Sasuke walking coolly as Sakura fans her hand on his face. Sai smirked. The trio stops and sat next to him.

"So...How did it go." Suigetsu asked with a raise brow.

"_Big_." Sasuke.

"_Breasts_." Naruto.

"...Damn it..." Suigetsu mumbled taking a sip of another water bottle.

"..." Sakura was pissed off. She couldn't say nothing. She went up and go to the cashier which was her brother. Her onii san.

"Hey Sakura." He smiled. Karin turn to her younger twin. She smiled but it went to a frown.

"What happen?" Karin asked. Sakura cup her boobs. Not minding her _Onii san_ looking in confusion.

"Big breast..." Sakura mumbled. The two siblings heard but didn't get a clue what she meant. Then the cashier...onii san turn his attention of on a raven and midnight blue haired girls. Sakura looks, so did Karin.

Onyx and Emerald.

"Hello I would like to bu-..." Kasumi eyes turns to the cashier and the cashier stares at her. They made a long glaze to exam each other. He shook his head and took the clothing. He finish adding the price of it and put it in a bag.

"That be 38.57..." He trail off. His chestnut with a dash of gray stares more into the onyx. Hinata gentle pinch Kasumi arm, making Kasumi come back to reality.

"O-Ok. I-I got it...H-here." She handed him the money. He gave her the change and the bag. Their hands brush and Kasumi took the bag pretty fast. Taking her hand to her chest and leaving, having the Hyuuga thank him and followed her.

"W-what was that!" Sakura screech. Onii san looks at her. He smiled with a tiny blush on his face.

"Yeah..Sasori!" Kasumi said. Onii san..Sasori chuckled.

"I don't know but...I liked that feeling." He analyzes his hand.

**~With Hina & Kasu~:I**

"Wh-Whats wrong K-Kasumi. Since w-we went to the c-cashier...you frozen." Hinata stop Kasumi. Kasumi still staring at her hand, she focus on the Hyuuga. A blush appeared.

"I-I...I don't know..." Kasumi mumbled softly with a shy smile. She liked his touch.

* * *

**Nova- hahahahahXP**

**Sai- ...what so funny**

**Hinata- K-kasumi crushing on Sasori**

***Kasumi turns beet red***

**Kasumi- DO-Dont say that...**

***Everyone laughs of her embarrassment***

**Kasumi- its n-not funny**

**Neji- New Hinata**

**Hinata- H-hey! at least I didn't had a starstruck moment!**

**kasumi- how about the time i call u cute...u saw my breasts...i licked u...u watches me when I'm sleep...n how naruto sooooo totally saw ur breasts**

***Hinata turns red n looks at Naruto***

**Hinata- did u really...saw it**

**Naruto-...uhh...ano...im getting ramen**

**Kasumi- and Sasuke**

***Hina looks at Sasuke***

**Hinata- hentai**

**Sasuke- oh n im the hentai**

**Nova- who agrees Sasuke Uchiha or Uchiha Sasuke is a _fucking_ hentai**

***everyone raises their hands...even Akamaru***

**Sasuke- yah fuck up...**

**Nova- well see u later:)**


	10. Your Birthday Present Is Our Secret

**Nova- ...:l**

**Naruto- wat sup with you...?**

**Kasumi- me and Nova read this thing about Hinata...**

**Hinata- what about me...?**

**Kasumi- no babe...you can't...its...its too...**

**Nova- I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HINATA HAVE HATERS**

**Sasuke- duh...everyone have haters**

**Kasumi- ...don't be talking Uchiha**

**Sasuke- i bet u have haters**

**Nova- ...shut up...this is serious...they said that Hinata Hyuuga SUCKS**

**Naruto- ...:O WHAT!**

**Nova- i know im a sakura hater but...i didnt say she sucks or...suck nuts...a slut...or a bitch...WHICH SHE IS!**

**Sakura-...how**

**Kakashi-...u..U...made Naruto Uzamaki search for the emo kid for 3-4 years...**

**Naruto- buh..-**

**Sasuke- IM NOT EMO**

**Nova- and...your a weakling from the beginning and...NOW U WANT TO BE STRONG**

**Kasumi- yeah! talk some smack!**

**Sasuke- dont forget she was my fangirl**

**Lexy- so that dont matter**

**Naruto-...what the hell**

**Kasumi- and we were gonna get some ramen**

**Kiba- told you we should of went earlier..-_-**

**Nova-...ok...enjoy**

* * *

**_~Your Birthday Present Is Our Secret~_**

**_ (age) 15_**

**_ Normal POV_**

Now it's season, when everyone have there summer break or others end their stays in school to finish their lessons. But this day, July 31st is the day that Uchiha Sasuke and Kasumi share their Birthday together. Sasuke's birthday is on July 23 as Kasumi's on July 30! Soooo... it be too much work putting up two birthday and Kasumi came up the idea which the young Uchiha agreed on.

"I'm going out with Hinata and Sai today." Kasumi steps in Sasuke's room, sitting next to the _now_ wide wake. Sasuke blink once...twice and just couldn't believe he heard Kasumi said. He brush his bangs off his face and rub his eyes. He squint his eyes at Kasumi.

"What!" Kasumi gave Sasuke a straight face. Sasuke sat up and stare at Kasumi poker face. Finally, his vision were clear to see Kasumi dressed up in a dress and flats. Kasumi don't like heels. Only wear them in special locations. Like that...undergarment store.

"Don't you know we been doing this party together for 5 years! When we were...(counting fingers) 10 years old! I just want to hang with Hinata and Sai. They never spend alone with me for my birthday."

"Then why didn't you do it onyour birthday instead of today?" Sasuke stated. Kasumi smiled at him cheesy.

"Because...I did that." Kasumi pointed out. Sasuke felt frustrated. He scratches his head.

"I...I was planning to have a party at my place. Dancing, music, drinks..._food_." Sasuke whispered the last part. Kasumi turn her head towards Sasuke. Sasuke looks up and smirked at her. He got up from the bed.

"Food...WAIT! I promise we be going to a restaurant and I'm paying...This time." Every time Kasumi and her friends go out...her friends _mostly_ pay for her...As she pay for half of it of...not at all. But Kasumi promise she'll pay and have a fun day with them. Sai didn't care but was finally relieve that Kasumi made a wise decision. Hinata was happy and can't believe took a next step.

"Why won't they come also...I don't mind. My friends are coming...and Itachi's for some reason." Sasuke said. Kasumi sat on the bed and looks at Sasuke. He turns to her and she stared at his ...solid chest. Kasumi felt heat on her cheeks. She turns and Sasuke smirk. Not really noticing...they had been developing. Sasuke getting taller, working out during his free times, and distance his self from Kasumi. He notice that Kasumi had become more appealing like curve-ish, show a bit skin, hips, pouty ...lips..., ass..., loooonngg niiiicccee leeegggss...breas-. Ok! But Kasumi is growing up pretty...hot, in Sasuke mind.

"I would like to...but. It's just that, we don't really fit in your type of crowd Sasuke. And...why Itachi freinds?"

"How should I know. I bet his blonde friend want his revenge of what I did to him." Sasuke pull out some clothes from his closet and dresser. Kasumi giggled.

"What did you do this time!"

"I just said that his art work was a piece of crap." Sasuke lean against the wall, folding his arms. Kasumi stood up facing him. Kasumi gave him a soft glare.

"Your so mean. Now I'm starting to feel that you'll growing to be a rude guy." Kasumi poked his naked chest. Sasuke held her poking hand's wrist and pulled her closer to his face.

"Well, let me be a bad boy." He glared back.

"Ok, don't come crying to me, when your ass is kicked!" She gotten closer to his face.

"I'll can't promise that. Will you?" He whispered. Kasumi was drowned in the same onyx eyes she stares at. It was so black that she can see her reflection. Same goes to Sasuke. He was trap in her glaze. It was like them to in their own little world.

"...N-no..." Kasumi bit her lip. Sasuke eyes fell to her lips. Her pink pouty lips. It was kissable and cute. Kasumi stare travel down to Sasuke's lips. Also pink but pale. Even though Kasumi is a virgin every where...she wanted to kiss a guy...just one guy. And there's one right in front of her. Sasuke smirk. A tiny blush on Kasumi's face. She pushes him away and turns.

"I'll be in the shower. You can...go have fun out." Sasuke grabs his towel, walking toward the bathroom. Kasumi stares at his back and nodded. She went out the door.

"See ya then." She left out of his room. Left out of the Uchiha residents. And saw Hinata in front of her house going tot ring the door bell. Hinata stop and turns to the now 15 year old, raven haired Ukimi. The Hyuuga softly smiled at Kasumi. Kasmi walks towards Hinata and pulls her in a hug. Hinata hugged back.

"Happy Birthday Kasumi-chan." She closes her eyes and smiled. Kasumi just wanted to kiss her there and now. Seeing how the Hyuuga wearing a lavener and blue dress, hair braided with a clip white flower on her hair.

"Happy Birthday, birthday girl." Sai came out of a limo, blowing a kazoo. Kasumi ran toward Sai and gave him a sisterly hug. He was wearing a plain white collar with a red and black vest, black pants with chains attach to it.

"Thanks you guys-...You guys didn't have to buy me a limo." Kasumi chuckled.

"That's Hyuuga ride." Sai stated. Kasumi stared at Hyuuga dumbly but piss.

"Just have to be rich." Kasumi mumbled. Hinata sigh and push them to the limo to start Kasumi's day.

**Sasuke POV**

I got of the cold shower and dry myself with my green towel. I went towards the sink and brush my teeth. Then I shook the image of Kasumi's...lips. I can't believe me and Kasumi was so close...to kiss each other. But I'm going to ignore that and start the party. But first I have to get dress. After get dress, I went to the mirror to see how I look. Of course I look good. But...my hair. I need a hair cut. Before I look like my cousin Madara. But that can wait. I brush my bangs and leave my hair in the back messy as usual.

I went down stairs seeing the people I called to help out the party, getting it done. Yeah I order party professionals to decorate, cook, even clean my backyard. Which is coming out...perfect I guess. Just another two hours and the place will be...My B-Day party. With out Kasumi.

I can't believe Kasumi dip like. It was suppose to be me and Kasumi enjoying our selves here. But, we do need to do our own things, right? I understand her. She just want to have some spaces. And I will give her that unless she means it.

_"I'm going out with Hinata and Sai today..."_

_"I would like to...but. It's just that, we don't really fit in your type of crowd Sasuke..."_

Oh, I forgot. Hinata Hyuuga is Neji Hyuuga's sister. I see her walking around the halls. But mostly with Kasumi. She's a shy girl and never got in trouble. But she's fragile and sensitive. But...Kasumi. I don't get why she's friends with her. Kasumi so loud, mean, rude, and ...plays rough.

Then again, it's how Kasumi acts to her. I bet she focus the poor Hyuuga to be her friend.

How the hell Sai hangs around them two. I know Sai isn't what people say...nice, sweet, and gay. But I'm a bit curious by the gay situation. I know we don't talk that much and hang out like we use to but, hanging out with two girls. Innocent (_Hinata_) and ...there's a lot to describe Kasumi.

"I see the party is starting." Itachi sat on the couch enjoying the morning-afternoon. I sat next to him and sigh. I brush my long midnight locks through my hands.

"Cut your hair." Itachi glared at me. I gave him my blank stare.

"_You_ cut your hair." I shot back. Itachi hand reach towards my head and he pulls my bangs. I got annoyed. I push his hand back and look at him in discuse.

"Would you quit that! You been doing it for the past 2 weeks!"

"Yeah, the past two weeks of **Kasumi **_playing_ _with your hair_!" Itachi's eyes turns to another direction. I smirk. I placed my arms to my chest and stare at my older brother amused.

"Jealous?"

"...No. I can't never be jealous. You stole my hair scratcher!" He face me, pointing his finger.

"NO! She came to me!"

_***Flashback~Normal POV**_

_"Ahhhh...Kasumi...T-That's good. More to the left." _

_Scratch. Scratch._

_"The back of my hair." _

_Scratch. Scratch. Scrat-.._

_"What the hell Sasuke!" Itachi came down stairs seeing Kasumi sitting on Sasuke's lap. And her chest is inches from his face. But that didn't pissed off the older Uchiha. Kasumi's hands are on Sasuke's hair. Which means that she scratching his head._

_Kasumi let go and sat still on the young Uchiha's lap. Sasuke turns his head to his brother, glaring at him. Itachi pulls Kasumi off of Sasuke and wrap his arm around her waist._

_"She's mine. My head scratcher." Itachi stated. Sasuke grab her wrist and yank her off of Itachi's embrace. Kasumi blush face laid on Sasuke's chest._

_"Well, I own her now!" Sasuke glared. Kasumi was a bit nervous seeing the Uchiha brothers fight. It was once in a life time to see them fight. All the fights always be about Kasumi or tomatoes...or mother love._

_"Get a hair cut."_

_"You cut your hair!" Sasuke hissed._

_"I started the hair growing thing!" Itachi pointed at his pony tail._

_"And why I can't grow my hair!"_

_"Because it's not you!"_

_"Why yo-...ahhhhh~.." Sasuke sat back down on the couch. He rubs his head and glared at Kasumi. Kasumi smirk and yank Itachi's pony tail and pulled him to the couch. Kasumi went behind the couch and scratch both Uchiha's scalp._

_"Happy?" She smiled. Both bothers look at each other. They turn to other way._

_"NO!" They said unison. Both pouting._

**_*End Flashback~_**

**Sasuke POV**

"She still mine." Sasuke snorted. Itachi look around the room.

"Where's Kasumi? Isn't she suppose to be here?" Itachi glanced at Sasuke in the corner of his eye. Sasuke brush his hair and sighed.

"She be with her other friends."

"Couldn't they just come over. It can't be just your friends here."

"Itachi, your friends are coming too."

"Which is your friends."

"You have a point there." Sasuke stood up looking around the house. He scratch the back of his head and went up stairs.

"Where's you going?" Itachi asked.

"I need to check something. Be right back."

**Kasumi POV**

"I still don't get why we in _Hinata's_ **PERSONAL LIMO**!" I pouted. Hinata gently put her hand on my shoulder and frowned. Cutely.

"G-Gomen, Kasumi. I just wanted to ta-take you on a ri-ride to your favorite p-places." The Hyuuga mumbled. Kasumi stare at her shy company in a 'aww'. I jumped on Hinata, squeezing her to death.

"NOOOO! GOMENASAI! It's my fault. I am being the troublesome one. Will you forgive me, my love." Hinata face poof to pink.

"L-Love...I-I Umm...Forgive you." I giggled, petting the indigo hair of the Hyuuga. Sai smirked and sat next to the Birthday girl. Kasumi hugged Sai, which made him blush a bit. But you can easily see it because of pale tone skin.

"Sai kun~! Can you grow your hair out?"

"No." He said. I pouted. I went on top of his lap and try to put on a best puppy face ever. He looks at me and push me off.

"Sai kun" Hinata gasp. I fell on the floor and snickered. Sai hates the puppy face.

"You know I don't go for that." He raise his brows and smirked. Hinata pats Sai's head and helped me up.

"You can at least help a girl up Sai!" I smiled. Sai was like my bully and I was his. It's like a play thing we do.

"Nah." He sticks his tongue out. I sat back down next to my hime.

"Hinata, tell Sai that he's a meany!" I fake cried. Laying my face on the Hyuuga large chest. It was like pillows.

"Can we go some where that you would like to go to, Kasumi?" Hinata whispered softly but me and Sai can hear. I ignored me and Sai thing and thought of a place. We already went to the park to waist time. We got chased my birds. I blame Hinata.

**~Flash Back~**

"O'My. It's nice to see three children out in the park in a beautiful day." An nice old lady said. She had a brown bag full of bird seeds. She grab a hand full and threw it on the ground to feed the pidgins. She giggle at the hungry pidgins fluttering around.

"Yeah, it sure is a nice day obaa san." Kasumi smile at the sky.

"K-Kasumi. M-Manners!" Hinata squeal. Kasumi smack her forehead. She bow down to apologies.

"G-Gomen!" Kasumi blushed. Sai sat next to the elder lady. Then Hinata sat next to him.

"It's ok sweety. I'm old...and soon my time will come. But I will always stay among my birds." Smiled the old lady. She looks so peace and fragile. Like she can't hold a bat up to swing it. Kasumi smiled and lean forward behind the bench.

"Can I try to feed them, please." Kasumi pleaded the elder one. The elder one giggled and handed Kasumi the seeds. Kasumi walk towards a clear floor and threw the seeds on the ground. The pidgins flew over and hungrily peck on the ground.

"Hinata, wanna try?" Sai suggested with a smile. Hinata looks at Kasumi happy face. She didn't want to be a burden so she took a hand full. As she threw it a huge wind blew it back to them. All the seeds was cover on Kasumi, Sai, and the old lady. Except for Hinata.

"Ummm...sorry!" Hinata squealed.

"Uhhh...I have seeds in my shirt." Complained Sai. As he roughly shake his shirt to get rid of the bird seeds. The old lady tries to brush off the seeds and chuckled.

"Your friend is such a silly girl."

"Run..." Kasumi mumbled. Her onyx eyes widen in shock. Everyone looks at her.

"W-why?" Sai stuttered. Kasumi pointed and ran as the pidgins flew. Everyone ran for their life that evening. Hinata covers her eyes and cried.

"G-GOMENASAI!" Hinata screamed.

**~End Flashback~**

**Kasumi POV**

I rolled my eyes. That was a mess. Hinata had to through when the wind blew it the opposite direction. Sai and Hinata stared at my for an answer. I sighed and laid back.

"How about we watch a movie and eat in a resturant then call it a day." I smiled cheesy, giving them the peace sigh. Sai nod his head for an agreement and Hinata shyly smiled.

"W-well lets g-go to the m-movies then!"

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke kun! I love this party!" These girls at the Uchiha residents squealed. The party started hours ago and it was...THE BOMB! There were nice fast music. Food. Grinding. Drinks. Making out. Food. Jumping. Chatting. Food. Socializing. Texting. Screaming. And having a good time.

The parents was out because...Sasuke kick them out. Itachi chilling with his friends and some girls. Naruto being the party smasher. Sasuke woundering around and finding his girl.

Sasuke went around the house, seeing that its empty. There, he saw his pink headed girl waving at him in the front of the steps. Sasuke sat next to her and gave she a sweet kiss on her lips. Sakura smiled and laid her head on his shoulders. Sasuke looks up at the orange, yellow, and pink smooth sky.

"How do you like my party?" Sasuke said as his lips touches her forehead. Sakura giggles.

"I love it. And Happy related Birthday, sweety. Are you having a good time?" Sasuke looks down at her.

"Thanks and of course I did. One day it will be me and you celebrating my B-Day." Sasuke smirked. Sakura hugged him so they can be closer.

"I'll be happy." She whispered. It was a moment with silence for the two. Before, they heard no music in the background. Sasuke stood up pulling his pink headed girlfriend along.

As they made it to the back yard, everyone surrounded a table with cake. Even though Sasuke hates sweets, he will eat it. Sasuke and Sakura moved closely and everyone sung 'Happy Birthday'. By the way, Naruto was the loudest one.

Sasuke blew that candles. Everyone clap and laugh of the enjoyable moment. It would of been better if Kasumi was here. Sasuke thought. It been the whole day dancing and having fun.

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura and I was grinding, her ass on my front. She was swaying her ass left and right. It was fun. I whispered some thing in Sakura ear and she blush. I wrap my arms around her waist. Her _small_ waist. Nice _small_ hips. Kasumi was different. She has a nice body and it was a bit thicker than Sakura's. But Kasumi was like...perfect. Sakura was...partly anorexic because she wants to be _skinny_ to look good. As for Kasumi, you know she eats but her body can take it. Well, hold it.

I shook my head to reality. The song switch to the Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. I sat down on a chair and watch the entertainment in front of me. Mostly everyone was dancing. But there was one girl that was killing it. In a _good_ way. She was dancing every moves with these two guys. I think it was Itachi's friends. Everyone turns around and the girl is surprisingly...my neighbor. Her jet black hair was put into a pony tail and her flats moved to the side. She was smiling looking at this certain red.

"I see Kasumi crushing on Sasori." I turn my head seeing a smirking Itachi.

"H-How long was she there...I-I mean h-ere!" Sasuke pointed.

"She came about an hour ago. She pretty good at the party rock. Ne?" Itachi suggested and turn to look at the dancing.

"I guess." I started at Kasumi for a while. And it does seem like she likes Sasori. The look in her eyes. Even Sasori. Then the song change. That's when I didn't like the feeling in me.

**Kasumi POV**

As Party Rock was over, I was about to dip. But my song was on. 'Dancing In The Dark' by Dev. Dancing in the fucking dark. I usually play that song as I clean my room. Or wanna dance randomly. I _have_ those _moments_.

I took a couple of steps forward and felt a muscular arm pulled me back against a stone board. I look up and see big hazelnut eyes looking at my onyx ones. Sasori was holding on to me and lay his chin on my shoulder. I can feel heat spreading on my face.

"What's the hurry?" I felt his minty breath breeze on my cheeks. I shivered by his deep sweet tone. I slightly glance at his beautiful eyes.

"I was going to go see the birthday boy." I said. Sasori's cheek touch my heated ones. His hands took a good grip on my hips and move me closer to him. My back was against his hard chest. Funny how its chilly outside, he's warmth just warm me up.

"Dance with me in this song." He guided my hips. I don't really dance to these types of songs in parties. Hopefully my father don't see this. A two year older and his daughter grinding onto each other. It be so embarressing as everyone grinding to the beat. Well we are teenagers.

"Your doing perfect." Sasori whispered to my ear. I gasp of his closeness. His eye lid were low and lips were slightly open. I heard him chuckled by my shyness. I'm not really shy but only when it comes to new people.

"Don't sa-say that." I stuttered. The song was finally over with our small talk. He took out his cell and look back at me. He lean foreward and kiss me. Kiss me! My cheek that is. I blush so hard and just chuckled.

"I must go. Farewell for now, my Hime." He left, calling out his siblings. I stood there dumbfound.

**Sasuke POV**

The party was over. Everything was cleaned and quiet. I went inside my house to my bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, putting on my sweat pants and tank top. I saw my balcony door open. I felt a chill of the incoming air but still walk though it. There I saw a person wrap up in a green monkey blanket.

It was Kasumi. She turn to me with a soft smile. I sat next to her and she shared her cover. We were close together. Well she was between my legs as I hugged her from behind. It was cold.

But I liked it. The cold of the breeze. And the warmth from my neighbor. There was a full moon out tonight. Trees leaves were heard and crickets melody.

"How did you like your party?" Kasumi was the first one to speack.

"Our party was awesome. Did you had fun with my and Itachi's friends?" I said like a whisper.

"Hahah. Your friends were funny. Naruto is the most pointed out guy I known." We laughed.

"Say. We didn't give each other presents to remember." Kasumi looks at me. The wind blew harder and I held Kasumi tighter. Her hair blew through the wind. She's pretty. We been though a lot together. We always have each other why not give her...

"Kasumi, did you ever had your first kiss?" I asked. She turn to me with a pout.

"Sasuke. We had this talk didn't we."

"Yeah. I know." I chuckled. It was silence. I felt Kasumi shivered and shifted.

"Can you be my first." Kasumi whispered. I look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you for a long time...and we have our moments, you know."

"But, what do you mean to be your first." I ask her. She grab my hand and played with my fingers. Kasumi was looking down.

"I want for my birthday is you. Even though I'm going to have other boys in my life. But I want you to give me ever girl first thing." She turns to me once again with a smile. I chuckled.

"Don't your neck hurt."

"Urasai!" She shoves me. But peck my lips. She cover her mouth and look away. I stare at her. I grab her cheeks and she stare at me. I pulled her closer.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I'm not saying this is benefits." Kasumi lips gently touches mine but not near a kiss.

"It's in that category." I pointed that out. She pouted.

"But it's my birthday wish." She mumbled. She looks to the side still pouting.

"Your wish is granted." I press my lips to her soft ones. It tastes like blistex by the way. The first girl to wear that and kiss a boy with. I nibble on her bottom lip. She gasp which was time to explore her mouth. I push my tongue in her mouth. She moan. But I ignored it. I twine my tongue with hers.

We pull apart. Taking deep breathes. I smiled and she giggled. I kiss her forehead seeing at her pink cheeks. It was seeable at this night. For some reason, I'm happy to be Kasumi's first. To kiss her...Touch her...And to make her blush so much...

Our night.

Will be a secret.

Her Birthday wish.

Will will be a secre, too.

* * *

**Lexy- I'm happy that your my cousin**

**FBN- why**

**Lexy- cuz you don't write the whole lyrics like other authour/writers do**

**Kasumi- LOL**

**Sasuke- FINALLY**

**Hinata- i was a bit worry when are you going to finish this**

**Karin- I KNOW RIGHT**

**Lexy- it been like 5-7 wks**

**Kiba- yeah...but its a problem in this story**

**Sasuke&Kasumi- what**

**Naruto- u two**

**Kasu&Sasu- ...u too,too**

**Sakura- PLEASE REVIEW FAV COMMENT**

**FBN- n this story will get interesting later on:)**


	11. My Pimp

**Nova- hello ppl...readers:)...again**

**Sasuke- we should play a game**

**Naruto- lets play hiding go seek**

**Sasuke- NO!**

**Naruto- why**

**Ino- cuz last time we were in the closet...and Shikamaru found us by you saying we're in the closet..**

**Naruto- i did that**

**Hinata- y-yes Naruto kun**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**My Pimp**

**Age(15)**

**Normal POV**

"You, Uchiha Sasuke don't have swag." Kasumi giggled. Sasuke loosen his belt and sag his pants. Kasumi saw this and clap her hands while laughing.

"I do to have swag!" Sasuke walk further more with his blue ducky boxers. Kasumi and Akio ran pass Sasuke with a slap on the ass from Kasumi. Sasuke caught up with them and tackle Kasumi. They tumble down and the field of grass and laugh.

Akio pounced over the two onyx haired happily. Then he ran off with out his two masters knowing. Kasumi and Sasuke stared at each other eyes. Like they were in their own small world. Kasumi broke out of the trance and got off of Sasuke. She looks around not hearing or seeing the siberian husky. Sasuke got up dusting his pants and looks at Kasumi with a questionable face.

"A-AKIO!" Kasumi call out. Kasumi ran through the park sidewalk looking for her mutt. Sasuke followed behind and grab her wrist. She was stopped and was pulled in Sasuke arms. Kasumi struggle from Sasuke grasp and screamed out Akio.

"I have to find him! S-Sasuke let g-go!" Kasumi cries. Sasuke places both of his hands on her face and made her face him.

"Kasumi! Stop..He'll come-..." Sasuke and Kasumi stop moving until they heard whimpering. They followed the sounds and saw their husky and a pomeranian.

"Who fucking dog is fucking my Natsumi." A familiar voice was heard. Kasumi and Sasuke glanced that the pomeranian owner.

"S-Sarori! G-Gomenasai! A-Akio didn't m-mean to beat your d-dog up...Come here Akio-.."

"Ummm...Repeat that again." Sasori scratch the back of his head. Kasumi turns to him with tears forming in her eyes. Sasori hugs her and caress her head.

"I-I have to pay f-for you d-d-dog insurances!" Kasumi weep in his arms. Sasori looks at Sasuke which Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. Sasori laughed and Kasumi looks at him like he's insane.

"Kasumi! They're not fighting!" Sasori held his stomach from to much laughing. Kasumi wipes her tears and went back to Sasuke. She grab hold of his arms.

"W-what's up with him? And Akio still on top of his dog!" Kasumi pointed. Sasuke palm slap his forehead and he chuckled. Kasumi looks at the two males like they going nuts.

"Stop them!" Kasumi cried.

"Kasumi! They're fucking each other!" Sasuke claims. Kasumi looks dumbfounded and crash to he ground. The side of her sweater slide off and her eyes dull from putting the pieces up.

"Ak-Akio...Your do-dog...wait...!" Kasumi stuttered. More tears leaked out from her eyes. She covers her eyes. Sasuke sighed and crouch down to Kasumi eye level. He pat her head.

"It's ok. It's normal for dogs to have...sex. Right Sasori?" Sasuke gave Sasori the 'help me' look. Sasori crouch down with them. He smoothen Kasumi's back.

"Yeah! Look my dog is a slut. She can get fuck by your dog as he pleased." Sasori smiled. Sasuke shot him the 'wtf' look and Sasori the 'idk' look with a shrug.

"No...Its just. My dog...Akio is ...He's a Pimp."

"What?" Sasori and Sasuke said in union. Kasumi laughs with tears and stood up looking at her horny dog. She smiled proudly. She turn to the two tall males next to her.

"He have the bitches lining up! GET THAT AKIO!" She yelled. Sasori shaking his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So when are they going to finish?" Kasumi asked Sasuke.

"How should I know." Sasuke replied. They both look at Sasori. Sasori shrugged.

"How long do male finish their fucking?" She ask both males. Sasori looks at Sasuke which he glance back. It was a good question. If a boy is turn on...he'll fuck for hours. If its a quickie. It's a quickie...like 5-7 minutes. But it's a turn off and just need to do it...Then is be over any minute.

"I can't answer that?" Sasuke blushed. He turns his head to cover his pink cheeks. Sasori blushed to but look away from Kasumi stare.

"Uhh..."

"Why can't you answer...wait...You two not a virgin, right?" Kasumi just keep on asking questions. Sasori scratches the back of his head.

"No." Sasori eyes were dull but his bangs shadow his eyes. Kasumi saw his mood. So she went to see Sasuke reply.

"...You don't have to know my business..." Sasuke back was face from her. Kasumi look at the two. It was a weird atmosphere around them. Kasumi's onyx eyes shifted to see her dog and Sasori's laying on the grass out cold, feeling happy.

"My Pimp." Kasumi sighed.

* * *

**Sasori- im the pimp**

**Sasuke- im the pimp**

**Kasumi- IM THE PIMP, I GOT THE BITCHES LINING UP, DAY AND NIGHT**

**Ino- yo! you guys have to stop tha**

**Hinata- yeah...this is...to mature**

**Kasumi- HINATA MY WHORE**

**Sasuke- NOVA MY WHORE**

**Sasori- INO SAKURA KASUMI HINATA KARIN TSUNADE AND ALLL THE GIRLS OF NARUTO IS MY WHORE!**

**Shikamaru- Damn**

**Haku- they do have the bitches lining up**

**Lexy-...im not part of this**

**Nova- SMH**

**Ino- REVIEW COMMENT FAV**


	12. Facebook

**Kasumi- memories**

**Sasuke- memories?**

**Sai- c: Memories**

**Kimiko- hey ...im lexy buh i change my name..c:**

**Kasumi-...welllllllll!**

**Sasuke-...hn**

**Naruto- you said hmmmmmm**

**Kasumi- i thnk he said hmmmmm**

**Ino- buh i think he said hnnnn**

**Sakura- u killed**

**Kasumi- SMH like hmmmm**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Facebook**

**Kasumi POV**

Today is the second week of high school. I'm walking in the halls seeing Sasuke hand in hand with Sakura. The lovely couple was laughing, coming out of the class. Sakura's pink waist length hair swong side to side and Sasuke's hair...getting longer. He just won't cut it. They walk past me with out saying 'hi' but giggling. As we shared a stare, they frowned. Sakura didn't frown at me at all...It was more like a glare. Why...? What the hell is going on. I walk further down and saw Sai.

"Kasumi, we need to talk." Sai mumble in my ear and drag me into the computer room. He shuts the door and sat me on a wheel chair. There, I see Hinata pops out of nowhere, with her arms cross. She didn't look at me, but her eyes stuck to the solid plaid floor.

"Look." Sai pointed at the screen of the computer. I was confused, my shrugged it off. I spin the chair to the PC and gag. My eyes were widen and I felt like I was rip into pieces. Why did Kibe...?

_**Flash Back~First Week of School**_

_I was coming out of class and walk in the lunch room. It was crowded and filled with cliques. I went to the side of the room to gather my book and put them in the slash/bag. As I got up, I bump into someone._

_"G-gomen-K-KIBA! Hey Long time no see." I pats his back with a giggle. Kiba smiled and hugs her. I reply the hug and swung my bag on my shoulder._

_"I know! I wanted to spend the summer with you but I had to help out my ma with things." He look up at the ceiling, scratching his head._

_"Aww that's sweet. How's your mom and Hana doing?" We begin to walk to an empty lunch table in the back. We sat down and I took out my bento. I opened it and smelled my well done meal for the day. I glanced at Kiba drooling over my bento._

_"Again Kibi!" I whined. He sighed and scratched his head nervously._

_"I-I forgot to..You know the story. Just like old times." Kiba chuckled. I push the bento towards him._

_"Knock yourself out." I smiled at him. He grinned and dive in it._

_"How is it?" I had to have his opinion of my work. Like I know it's good._

_"AMAZING! Did your ma made it this time?" He raises his brow._

_"Nah ah. I made it-" Kiba was coughing. I immediately stood up and pat his back._

_"YOU! Remember last time!" I slap his head and folded my arms._

_"Shut up and DON'T EAT THE REST!"_

_~Next Four Days_

_After the sharing lunch and tutoring at home thing happen. I didn't see Sasuke. _

_...But Kiba. _

_**Flashback Over~**_

"H-How did...?"

"He posted." Sai announced. I turned quickly and covered my opened mouth.

"N-no...He...He's my bo-boyfriend! He said 'he wont do anyth-ing to hu-hurt me...A-after thi-s incident!" I cried out tears. My cheeks where wet and I couldn't control my whimpers. I felt an embrace and cried. Hinata and Sai always have my back.

...Even when I left them.

**_Flashback~_**

_"...I think question No. 4 is J."_

_"Really now. Lets do something more fun." Kiba pulls me in his lap. I sats there uncomfortably but felt I cheeks heated._

_"Kasumi?"_

_"Y-Yeah...?"_

_"I want you..." My eyes widen. Kiba blew gently on my ear._

_Did he...said he wants me?_

_"Ahh...-" I softly moaned. Not hentai! He places his chin on my shoulder. And It surprised me at the moment. I felt his hand rub against my stomach. I flinch. _

_"..To be my girlfriend...Would you?" He asked me. I look on the floor seeing my books and book bag was. It was too fast for me. I didn't want to hurt Kiba's feelings. I can't beleive that he likes me. It just been 8 days with this guy. I sigh to myself._

_"Umm...uhhh...sure...I guess." I felt I was unsure of my choice. Kiba isn't like a boyfriend to me but...a friend. So I just let this go. Experience of having a boyfriend. And to prove Sasuke wrong that I can get boys as he can. _

_"C-can we makeout?" Kiba blushed and move his face closer to mine. I slowly drifted back and plotted on the bed. I crab walk backwards and was trap between the board bed and Kiba. Kiba came on top and smirk._

_"Ahh-hh...Sa-I mean K-Kiba..." I stuttered but Kiba's finger stop my lips._

_"Call me Kiba kun. And ain't couples kiss each other?" He pouted. I felt guilty buh...I touched my lips. I don't want to touch another lips...besides 'him'. _

_"Y-yeah. But I think yo-your going to fast." I stuttered but I tried to speed through it. I gentle push him and got up from the bed to the floor. _

_"Gomen. I'll be going. Ja ne." Kiba grab his stuff and made his way to the door. I stared at the door, moving my arms up and down my upper arm. I ran my hand through my hair and ran down the stairs to the outside door._

_"KI-.." I felt lips on my forehead. And a tight embrace around me. I look up and there's Kiba. I smiled to myself._

_"I had a feeling you'll turn back. I won't hurt you." He whispered and I wrap my arms around his waist. _

_Next Two Days~_

_I went to my next class, which is English. I saw Hinata wave to me for a free seat. I walk towards her but a hand grab my wrist. That person twisted my around and gave me a kiss on my cheek. It was Kiba._

_"Hey Sumi!"_

_"Oh...Kiba! Your in my English class?"_

_"Yeah. I wanted to switch my class." He looks away blushing. I went to go sit with my Hyuuga friend and Kiba sat next to me. I put my books in my desk and binder on top of my desk. I flip through my English subject and tap Hinata's desk._

_"Did you finish the last part of Romeo and Rosaline." Hinata lower her eyes, skimming through her papers. She took out a page and handed to me. But a hand went over to take it._

_"Whats this...?"_

_"Homework. Now give it to me." I smiled. I raised my hand in front of him. Kiba smirked._

_"Nah ah! Kiss me first."_

_"K-Kiba...Public!" I tried to whisper. I glanced at Hinata. She was blushing. _

_"Kasumi." I turn back to Kiba and felt lips on top of mines._

_Home~_

_Text Message From: Hina-Babe_

**_Are You And Kiba...Dating_**

_I looked at my phone. I smiled. It been a while texting Hinata. I been spending two weeks or...more dating Kiba. I'm starting to have some feelings for Kiba. Kiba did a lot for me. We walk our dogs, do errands for the house, took me out, and ...be beside me ...AT ALL TIMES._

_From Kasumi:_

**_...Yea. Gomen for not telling you._**

_From Hina-Babe:_

**_It's ok. Hope you two...have a nice life._**

_Next week~_

_"Thanks for taking me home, Kibs!" i hugged my boyfriend and kiss his cheek. He hugged me back but stuff his face in my neck. I felt him took in his breathe._

_"You smell...like strawberries."_

_"HAhahah...Thanks. I have to..-"_

_"May I use your bathroom..." I unhugged him and smiled._

_"Sure come on in." I unlock the door and opened it to let Kiba in. We both took off our shoes. Kiba went to the down stairs bathroom. I climb up my steps to my room, to the bathroom and lock the door. Yeah, it's a boy in the house...I'm not leaving this door wide open. My mamma taught my better. I strip off my sweater and shirt and pants. I let out my sweats and ts. I put it on and heard a knock. I open the door and saw Kiba in my room with a suspicious smile. He came closer to me._

_"Nice room Kitten." I went pass Kiba but his hand grab my wrist._

_"Than-...Kiba!" I felt something...go up my shirt. Kiba's lips suck on my neck. Quite...Hard._

_"Ahh-OW! K-KIBA! Sto-.." I was now on my bed. What's going on? My eyes widen of the looks of...Kiba's clouded ones. He went on top of me. I crawl backwards, hitting my back on my bed board..._

_WHATS GOING ON! He came closer and went to my ear. His hands squeeze my thighs. Hard. I don't understand this. I feel...harass. I felt his hand glide under my shirt, feeling my abdomen. My hands tries to stop him...but he was too strong._

_"Kitten...let have sex." He whisper in my ear. That's when my world slowed down. I'm a virgin, and will be until I'm ready. And now...it's not the time for it. How can Kiba...force me._

_"N-NO! I don't want to!" I cried. I felt tears on my cheeks._

_"C'mon. It's just a quickie." _

_A Quickie.?...I'm just a quickie. Why me? I don't deserve this? Where's my parents! Where's Akio? Itachi! Mikoto? Fugaku!...SASUKE!_

_"SASUKE!" I screamed. As I did...a hard sharp sting on my cheek. My eyes was now filled with tears. I felt my shirt going up and my pants unbotton. Then...my zipper. _

_"Gomen, Buttercup. I want to see what you got for your man!" He chuckled. I laid my head on my pillow. I felt...dead. I given up so easily. I let him took his time...with me. I didn't care. He licked my stomach and caress my breast hard. _

**_Flashback Over~_**

I walk Akio to the park. Remembering that memory...All of that...was posted. Posted on Facebook. I couldn't talk to no one of that incident. I couldn't even tell Sasuke. Because...Kiba threaten me to not to tell no one. We didn't have sex...but he touch me where I never been touch. He didn't touch my down there...I sighed happily.

Akio sat down next to me on the bench. He whines and licked my hand. I pet his head. Akio ears raised up and started to growl. I turn my head and ...it was the police and...my enrage father...beside him my red eyed mother who tears wouldn't stop.

"Dear...we need to talk." My father mumbled.

"Oh My BABY!" My mother ran up to my and embrace me.

* * *

**Nova- soorrrrrryyyyy**

**Kasumi- took to damn long**

**Nova- not my fault**

**Kimiko- yes it is**

**Sasuke-hnnn**

**Nova- fuck this...hmmmm**

**Ino- here it goes again...**


	13. Moving On

**Nova-Sorry**

**Sasuke- how long you gonna keep this up**

**Kasumi- leave her alone chicken nuts**

**Naruto-...buh-AHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**Sasuke- :\**

**Hinata: Does chicken even have nuts**

**Sakura- ...maybe**

**Ino- EWWWW you guys are disgusting**

**Kasumi- i guess...:)**

**Kiba- hahahha chicken nuts**

**Naruto- what i have one for kiba...dog nuts**

**Kasumi- hahahah...now that's nasty...good one Naruto**

**Sasuke- i have one for Kasumi. cat pussy**

**Kasumi- that's dirty...you like dirty things...don't you Sasuke?**

**Sasuke- -_-**

**Kasumi- he likes Kasumi pussy**

**Everyone- THATS DIRTY TALK!**

**Kasumi- like hmmmmmmm ;)**

**Sasuke- your sick**

**Kasumi- i like you too**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**~Moving On~**_

**Kasumi POV**

I came to school wearing a sweater. Not just a sweat. A big sweater. I came to school to hide something from two days ago. I came to school with bruises on my arms. You may think it's Kiba fault but your right on one part. The other...I was beaten by his older '_friends_' from the **Otogakure** High School. Sound High. I was coming home from school and they just grab me out of nowhere and beat me down to the ground. I didn't know who I was...

_~Flashback~_

_"So she's the one who made Kiba go through court and waist 'our' money for...sexual harassment. That's bullshit." This girl with long ebony hair said with disgust. A guy with bandage on his face not covering his right eye held on to me._

_"It was a lot of money. So what should we do to make her understand that the money means a lot to us?" My eyes widen. I struggle to be free but he head lock me._

_"Stop struggling, you brat!" She grab my chin and face me to her face. She stare at me for a bit then smirk. She kick my stomach which made me gasp out saliva. My legs couldn't support me and the guy just drop me on the floor. Half of my face collided with the ground._

_"Hold her down." The girl demand the guy to do._

_"W-what are you planing to do to her?" He hesitated but sat on top of my back and held down my shoulders. I heard steps going around my side._

_"This!"_

_"AHHHHHH...S-STOP! MHHHMMMM!" I cried. I moan in pain in the guy's hand. My arm was stinging. It's like she was whipping me. Not only whipping me but she stomp on my arm. My right arm! By the way...I'm a righty. _

_"Cry. This be the day of hell! Your hell! If you dare tell on us...we bring more of our gang...You hear me?" I whimper when she stomp on my right arm again. She grab a handful of my hair, lifting my head to face her._

_"DID YOU HEAR ME!" She slap my face. Well...two times._

_"YES!-" I was slap again._

_"Don't you dare yell at me! Dosu bite her neck. Give her a nice hickey. Make it hickies!" She laughs. The guy nodded. That's when I felt his mouth on my neck. Sucking, biting, licking, kissing, and nibbling. I felt disgusted. I was trying to get up but the girl grabs my left arm and jerk it until you heard it crack...not even. Until you heard it pop. No words came out of my mouth. My vision was becoming blurry. My body was feeling numb. _

_"There. Five hickies. Happy?" He said. And I knew he had a grind on his face._

_"Yeah. I would let you and Zaku rape her-.."_

_RAPE!_

_"..But lets leave her like this." She pulls the guy name Dosu off of me. I watch them walk away from me. Turn the corner of the ally way. And laughs was heard down the street. I felt dead. Gone. My character was in a gray cloud, floating way from the others. From this world. I close my eyes. Control my breathing. _

_"Hahahh...pitiful." I chuckle to myself. I never knew in my life I would be gang up. I'm such a loser._

_~Flash Over~_

Coming back to reality. I saw Naruto walking with a big smile towards me. I pull my sleeves down even though they are. And let my hair cover the back of my neck which still reveal those purple marks. Hopefully I don't move to much...I won't feel the pain. Even though...that won't work.

"Hey Kasu-!...You look down. What's wrong?" He lean to my face to eye level.

"N-nothing. I was just studying for the test...You know. All night." I smiled. Fake as hell.

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't study to much Kasumi. I don't want you to look like a zombie."

"Thanks for the compliment." I walk pass him chuckling, Naruto grabs me hand laughing it off. But I stop and jerk myself to the lockers. What the hell...I felt shivers coming from my spin and my hand was shaking. Shaking because Naruto's touch? No...a guy's touch. Male.

I look up to see Naruto with his cerulean eyes staring at me with shock. He slowly walk up to me and touch my cheek. But I flinch when he wasn't even close.I stared at the floor.

"Kasumi? What's going on with you?" He whisper. I glance up and saw his eyes directly look ...through mine. I chuckle softly.

"I don't even know for myself, Naruto." I gently push him away from our close distance and went to math class. I sat in the middle and open my math book for the notes Hinata gave me yesterday. She so cute. I came over to her house and she invited me inside. She was so cute with her fancy dress. And her small fancy shoes. And her long silky hair. SHE SO WAS ADORABLE. She made my day. But not the part when I met her family. It's funny how I never saw her cousin...Nuji...Nujii...Nuuuuu-NEJI! He goes to our school. And ...he's cute. Just like Hinata.

As I was saying. The Hyuga Family is creepy as hell. All you see, turn corners, go here, there...is fucking white, pale, pearl, clear eyes staring at you. And you don't even know if they staring at you. Like...where's the pupils. I got mad because Hinata was pissed off at me. Well lets just say I hurried copying the notes, rush out the house before Hinata wanted me to sleep over so we can study together. I had two good reasons...

1) Neji...

2) Eyes

3) Bruises on my arms and hickies on my neck

4) EYES!

...Lets make it four then. But who wouldn't be freak out. I wonder if Hinata realize her family have clear eyes and be scared at night if they staring at her...or even standing right there beside her bed. Just watching her sleep. Image that. Someone (_HYUGA_) staring at you beside your bed.

"Guhh..." That give me the shivers. Back to math class. I saw Tenten across the room staring at me. I look back at her and smiled. She smiled weakly as she stood up and made her way to me. She sat beside me.

"Hey...Is everything okay with you?" I gave her my question look. What o she mean by that? Do she know about me? And Kiba? Is this...around the school? Does everyone knows?

"What do you mean by that?" I said. Tenten's eyes...her brown eyes soften like she felt the bad for me. I don't need her pity. I want to forget what happen that day.

"Kasumi. I had dated one of Kiba's friend...And-And they did they same to me. I know why you're wearing this big sweater. And your hi-"

"Yes. I'm hiding my embarressment in this sweater. And there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"What 'embarressment'?" We heard a a man voice. A deep voice. An Uchiha's voice. I turn my head and saw Sasuke over my desk, interested in what i was saying.

"N-nothin-!"

"Kasumi!" He yelled. I wince as he grab my injured arm and drag me to the halls. He kept pulling on me and it hurted. I tried to struggle off, but I'm to weak.

"S-Sasuke...My arm. I-It hurts!" I cried. He stops to a closet door and push me in there, while he shuts the door behind him. He stares at me. I can't even look at him. I hug myself tight, scared that he'll see me. See my other side. Fear.

"Show me." Sasuke demand. I turn my back as I shook my head. I heard his steps coming towards me. I move forward but he caught my arm. He twirl me around and his eyes saw through me.

"No. Please Sasuke!...I beg you! Y-You can-...Sasuke, I need help!" I cried on his chest. He hugs me with a tight grip. I grip his shirt and tremble.

"Kasumi." He whispers in my ear. I slowly let go and wipe my tears. Sasuke held my cheek and caress it. I felt more calm as he did. Sasuke wasn't there for me. Yeah, we're friends. But there's time that no one can't do nothing. I know Sasuke feels bad for not being there. I think I'm afraid if Sasuke be involve.

"Yes." I looked at the floor.

"Take your sweater and shirt off."

"What...Alright. BUT don't...stare." This is the most awkward thing I ever did with Sasuke. I'm wearing a under shirt...which is tight on me. That showed my cleavage.

"Nh." I pull the zipper down and drop my sweater on the floor. I stared at Sasuke as I unbutton every button on my shirt. And drop the long sleeve shirt also on the floor. Sasuke's eyes roam on my flesh skin. I looked away feeling ashamed.

"Do your mother and father know?" Sasuke said. I shook my head. My parents will just get in involve more. And ...for some reason I don't want Kiba...to be more in trouble as he is.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some...sound people."

"How many?"

"T-Two. Sasuke, your not goi-" Sasuke opens the door and walk out.

"It's going to be a fright. If your wondering." And he left me. I quickly put on my clothes and walk out the closet. I went back to class and sat by Tenten. Something is going to be so...

**~Next Week~ **

**Normal POV**

...Wrong. It been a week now. The reason time skip because Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto, Kiba, Sound Kids, and some other people had a brawl. They ended up in the hospital. Kasumi cried to Sasuke that he was stupid to put himself through it. But Sasuke smirked and didn't complain or anything. Naruto...some how got himself into it. He spotted Sasuke walking down town so he joined. Sasori was Sasuke first choice. Sasori knew something was up with Kasumi so he went to Sasuke for information.

Suprisingly, Kiba was going down town of Konoha and fought off the sound kids that bullied Kasumi. Kasumi thanked Kiba and Kiba apologies and asked to be friends again. Kasumi gladly accepted it.

As Sasuke in the hospital bed because of some Sound idiots swinging bats and brought out guns and crap. While we Leaf kids brought our fist. The Sound and Leaf kids are done with fighting. Then again...leaf or other highs don't like the sounds. But there's one thing about this.

**_~Raining'Outside_**

"Kasumi, why outside in the rain?" Kasumi turn her head and saw Sasori walking towards her with a gentle smile. Kasumi smiled, holding onto her umbrella.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed...Because of that injured arm you have?" Kasumi smirked. Sasori chuckle to himself and went under her umbrella.

"I know..."

"And your soak."

"I knoow...but I have to ask you something important." Kasumi face him as he looks upon the gray sky.

"Which is..." Kasumi nudge him.

* * *

**Nova-...nuts...only you guys**

**Kimiko- i can't stand to be here**

**Sasori- what nuts do i have...kasumi?**

**Kasumi- NORMAL BIG SOF-**

**Nova- STOOOOOP STOP STOP! We dont need this**

**Sasuke- what if kids reading this**

**Kasumi- well...they can suck my pussy cat**

**Sasuke- still with that**

**Ino-...huuuhhhh**

**Sakura- ino...pig nuts**

**Ino- not you too**

**Kasumi- ...pig nuts...hahahahahaha**

**Naruto- hahahahhahaha**

**Kiba- hahahahahahah**

**Lee- hahahahha**

**Sakura- ahahahhahhahah**

**Sasuke-...idiots**

**Itachi- ...that is funny**

**Sasuke- what?**

**Itachi- chicken nuts**

**Sasuke- noooo...niii sannnn**


	14. Just The Beginning To Brighten Up TheDay

**Nova- do you wonder what Kasumi pirate name **

**Kasumi- its 'Moanin' Ross Slasher'**

**Kimiko- mine is 'Cap'n Skyler Cannonballs'**

**Kasumi-...balls**

**Sasuke- Kasumi...you have freaking moaning in your name**

**Kasumi- T-U-R-N O-N**

**Naruto- my name is Noseless Carlos Hacke**

**Sai- you meant Dickless Carlos Gotrapeby Aman**

**Naruto- PUT SAI NAME UP!**

**Kimiko- its...Sea Monkey Jude**

**Kasumi- thats cute**

**Sasuke- whats mine**

**Sakura- ...'Mast Hugger Nigel' ...now thats cute**

**Sasuke- i feel disgusted...i feel like a rapist**

**Kasumi- Master at Hugging Nipples**

**Sasuke-...not**

**Sasori- look for mine and Itachi**

**Hinata- Sasori -'Cap'n Vinny Cannonballs' and Itachi-'Bloody Rupert Jones'**

**Itachi- i feel naughty...powerful :D**

**Kasumi- Kimiko have a twin 'Balls'**

**Kimiko- HEY! well hinata is 'Cap'n Stu Buttwipe'**

**Kasumi-...HAHAHAHHHHAHAHHA XD BUTT WIPE *Bang fist on the wall***

**Hinata- oh dear *blush***

**Sakura-...mine is...'Cap'n George Backstabber'**

**Everyone-...*cough***

**Kimiko-...mmmmm i agreee ..backstabber**

**Kasumi- i have no saying to this...buuuh INO IS POOP DECK BLAINE!**

**Naruto- POOP ON THE DEck WITH BLAME**

**Kasumi,Kimiko,Naruto- OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! (Regular Show) *hands in the air, point at Ino***

**Kankuro- can we go on to the story...**

**Kasumi- we dont have to search you up...your chosen to be BATMAN automatically **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Just The Beginning To Brighten Up The Day**

**Normal POV**

"By the way...ow. That hurts you know." Sasori pouted, caressing his injured cased left arm. Kasumi gasp and Sasori chuckle by Kasumi face. Kasumi looks to the ground and fellt bad. Bad because Sasori got hurt because of her. She wish she could make it up. Then again...Kasumi is beside Sasori.

"Gomen. I-i didn't mean t-to." Kasumi stutter. She felt something on her hand and it was Sasori's right hand. She looks up to him, to his chestnut round eyes. And he looks into her onyx eyes. A blush was covering her cheeks. She brush her hair behind her ear.

"It's...It's kinda chilly, isn't it?" Kasumi said like a whisper but Sasori heard. He smiled at her and came closer to her. Kasumi eye's widen.

"Umm...Saso-.." She stop herself. She walk backwards but couldn't go farther as Sasori held her hand.

"Kasumi, I want to take your out on a fireworks show. Would you like to?" Sasori asked. Now he's playing with Kasumi knuckles with his thump. Kasumi guess he's feeling uncomfortable so she smiled to him that it's okay.

"Sure. Why not. But is it when your better?" Kasumi tilt her head. Worried that she'll accepted a guy who's handicap outside doing stuff, instead taking care of him and let him rest. Sasori didn't care. The Fireworks was tomorrow and he wanted to bring up Kasumi spirit. He like seeing Kasumi smile and laugh. When he first saw her, he wanted to get to know her soon as possible. And guess what, that week of them first meet, Sasori buddy Itachi.

"...I don't mind because it's tomorrow. And I want you to forget everything that had happen, you know what I mean." Sasori said. Kasumi looks up to him and smiled sweetly. She thought Sasori being nice for his own good. She wants him to heal but hey, let her give him a chance. It's just one day.

"...I guess. But you bet not complain about you making the wrong decision on taking me." Kasumi took her hand away from his and turn her back on him. She begin to walk but turn to see his face.

"It's a date...?" He smiled. Frowning his brows for not thinking through of what to say, beside that. Sasori stuff his hands in his pocket, holding his fist into a tight grip. Worrying what Kasumi going to say. Kasumi's eyes wonder around his to look for something. That is...if Sasori and her in reality.

"D-date?" Kasumi repeated. She stares at his eyes, feeling heat running through her cheeks. There was a fainted chuckle in the hospital halls. Sasori's feet taps on the marble floor, getting closer to Kasumi. He stop in front of her.

"Yeah. How about it." His voice flutter Kasumi's heart. Kasumi touches her chest and her breathing wasn't still. She looks away. Yes, Sasori ask her out. But this was the first. She had a crush on him but...didn't know they'll get closer. Kasumi swallows and took a breather. Glancing back to the guy in front of her that confessed to her...she nods her head.

"Yes." Kasumi covers her face with the palm of her hands. She felt so embarrass but happy. Sasori laughs and hugs her.

_**~In Uchiha Hospital Room~**_

"Sasuke dear, your so brave. I'm happy you and Kunshina's boy is alright." Sasuke's mother, Mikoto smiles sadly. She was so worried that Sasuke was badly hurt...or dead. But it wasn't bad. It just that he couldn't talk for like two days. He was choked by the Oto guy but was saved by his blond companion and Kiba.

"Sasuke, is it that bad? You think you can't talk right now?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke touches his throat softly and caressed it carefully. It did hurt. And he didn't want to make it worst by talking. He shakes his head 'no'. Itachi sits across the room, arms fold. He closed his eyes, leaning his back on the chair.

"Sasuke, are you...thirsty?" Mikoto asked in a worry tone. She wants Sasuke to feel better as possible. He is her baby...her only little baby boy. Itachi is the big bo and she cares about him too. But she didn't like the fact her young son was in a fight. She was terrified when the hospital and Kasumi gave her and Fagaku a call.

"I can't bel-believe Kasumi...didn't tell me-us this!" Unohana came barging in the room with tears. Kioto runs in hugging her. Mikoto stood up and hand on her chest.

"What?" Mikoto looks at Kioto and Unohana. Kioto rubs her back. He sat her down beside Itachi. Itachi sits up from his seat and looks at the crying Unohana then back to his mother.

"Kasumi was abused by some teens in Oto high. And didn't have the nerve to tell anyone." Kioto glared at the floor. Mikoto went over there and also rubs her back. She looks at Sasuke as he looks at his fist in a tight grip. She wants to ask if he knew but...she knows that Sasuke can't speak and his hands are injured as well. For punching.

"I-I want to fucking murder th-those kids fo-for that! They h-hurt my little girl...! My only bab-baby!" Unohana cries. Sasuke stares at her with a blank face. In the inside, he feels sad...for not being there for Kasumi. He couldn't protect her. He feels like an idiot. Sasuke sighs to himself. Being guilty.

"Uno sweety, please calm down. Thank Kami that Kasumi is fine, right. And everything is over." Mikoto smiles. Unohana wipes her tears and smiled too. Yes its over. She wasn't worried or scared. She was worst than that. She was falling apart when she heard that Kiba tried to rape Kasumi...but this..she was broken.

"Okay-I'm okay now. Sorry for the out burst." She chuckled to herself. A bit of embarrassment. The door was open and a nurse came in.

"Umm Uchiha Sasuke, you have a guest." She said quietly. She opens the door wider and lets in the pinklette. She was so worried and right away hugged Sasuke tightly. She was trembling and crying on him. Sasuke still showed dullness in his eyes but felt a bit warmth as Sakura hugged him. All the adults knew it was time for them to get their privacy, so did Itachi. So they all left Sasuke with Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, your such an idiot! You could of had been in physical injured. I was sooooo worried for you. I didn't know what would happen to you! Ohhh Sasuke-kun!" She weeps. Sasuke pushes her gentle and gives her a sweet smile. Sakura wipes her eyes roughly and smiles back at him. Sasuke pushes back her pink hair behind her ears. Sakura kisses Sasuke's lips, pressing it as much love she could. They broke apart and and she leans her head on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun...when are you going to get out?" She looks up at his eyes. Sasuke thought and remember it will take like 5 days for him to heal...especially his throat...well voice box. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura sat up and looks at him in her most worried emerald eyes ever.

"Why won't you-ta-talk! Did somethin-You can't talk?" Sasuke nods his head. Sakura hugs him in more tears.

**~Next Day~**

Kasumi and Sasori was walking through the city. Kasumi was happy to be next to him. She finally have...how should I say it...A Boyfriend. Kasumi giggled to herself by this thought. While they were walking...their hands were brush against each other. Sasori's good right hand wanted to hold Kasumi's left but...Sasori thought he was going to fast. But there was a big crowd as they're walking. And he didn't want Kasumi be drifted away into the crowd.

"Is the festival up ahead right there!" Kasumi asked. She was so smiley today. It was a bit windy but she didn't care that her bangs was messing up. It was put in pony tail but her bangs were getting in a way from the wind.

"Yeah. Hey, are you cold?" Sasori asked. Kasumi looks at him and stops him by a grab of his hand. He stops and a light tin of blush made color on his cheeks. Kasumi pouts her lips and held wrap her arms around his.

"K-kinda...It's a bit chilly." She giggles. Sasori blush spread more around his cheeks. He smiles and they begin to walk again. It was silence between them and they felt bother by it. Kasumi opens her mouth but no words came out. Her heart was pounding by the closeness she and Sasori in. Sasori couldn't think but the pressing of Kasumi's chest to his arm. He wasn't being a perv but its right there. He's a guy...easily get turned on but he can control himself.

They both made it in the festival and everything was entertainment. Kasumi's onyx eyes glows in joy. She didn't know where to go first. Sasori looks around, just like last year. He always comes with his three siblings. Guess he be with his...girlfriend. He twitch his left brow with a smirk. Likes the sound of that...Having a girlfriend. Yes Sasori had dated girls in the previous years but...he wasn't the type to have fun to date or uses girls for feelings or experience.

"Where would you like to go?" He nudged Kasumi. Kasumi squints her eyes and pointed to the water gun game. Not only it was a water gun game but Kasumi wants a Domo for a prize. So they went over there and Sasori played for the both of them. Kasumi thanked him and sat three seats away from him.

"Have you played this game before miss." A guy tried to flirt with her. Sasori was looking and didn't want to cause a scene until something serious goes on.

"Nah. I played a zombie killing shooting game, street fighter, and shit. But never this." Kasumi holds her gun with one hand, but pressing the trigger and looks at the guy.

"Your to cute to play this game you know." He smirks and the bell rungs. The guy turns his self back to the game. Kasumi's cell vibrated. She took it out from one hand. Still holding the trigger.

"Hello?...Hey Hina...Just with Sasori. I'm playing- No, I'm okay...Oh thank you, sir. I know I'm cu-.."

BANG!

"We have a lucky winner!"

"Oh Hinata, I have to go, I los-.."

"What would you like as a prize, miss?" Kasumi finally send her attention to the game and saw the owner of the game looking at her, waiting for her reply.

"WHAT! HOW DID SHE WON!" The guy yells. Then his little girlfriend came and pouted. Kasumi smiles cheesy and Sasori came wrapping his arms around her waist as she got up.

"I want the last Domo you have right ther-.." Kaumi pointed but the girl interrupted her.

"NOOO! I want that! PLEASE DANII-KUN! Get me one...!" She whines. Kasumi grabs it from the owner and took Sasori's hand and left quickly. All you heard was screaming and crying from a far away distance.

"Your so mean." Sasori laughs. Kasumi hand held onto Domo tightly and show any expression.

"My domo. I won this with no concentration...And I worked hard for this." Kasumi faces him and smiled.

"Hehehheee. Your to funny." Sasori laughs.

"I am! Hehehee. So...Wanna get something to snack on. I pay." She smiles. Sasori took her hand and smiles.

"No, I insist, I pay for everything today."

"No. I will feel broke and useless for going. Atleast let me-.." Sasori stops her planting his pointer finger on her lips. He winks at her.

"I'm the boyfriend. I do the paying." He pulls his stubborn girlfriend to the food court. Kasumi pouts all the way there and didn't want Sasori, the handicap to do all the paying. Yeah, she still feels bad about his injured left arm but...she wants to repay that.

They stand on line and it was silence again. While in silence, they realize they were holding hands. Kasumi felt like she'll sweat through her hands any minute. She was getting nerves and didn't want to complain to Sasori that she rather eat later or pay so she can dig in her purse to let go.

Thinking through, Sasori lips went close to Kasumi's ear. She shudders as she felt his warm breath on her ear. She felt unease.

"Relax Kasumi." He whispered into her ear. Kasumi gulped with a nod of her head. She heard his chuckles and she blew her bangs to the left side of her face. Pouting.

Kasumi looks around the area. Looking for something else to do after they eat. It was huge and a lot was enjoying it. She looks down at Domo. Happy she won a BIG Domo and will always cherish it. Her first present from...her boyfriend. Who wouldn't keep a boyfriend present...better yet, Domo. Domo is a freaking box. A brown browny box that have a rectangular sharp teeth mouth. Kawaii~!

"Hey, what do you want to eat?" Sasori's voice pulls Kasumi out of her thoughts. She pats her forehead and looks at the menu.

"I can get anything?" She asks. Sasori nod his head. He didn't care how much it was...kinda. But he wants to feed her. Not let her starve through the day.

"Mmmhhmm" Kasumi looks through. Pressing her lips into a line and order. It wasn't much. Just water, small fries, and hotdog. Not japanese enough but simple. Sasori order onigiri and sprite. They took a seat and Kasumi took a bite of her fries and hotdog. She looks at Sasori who couldn't open the wrap of his onigiri. Kasumi giggles and took it from him. She unwraps it and held it in front of his mouth.

Sasori thought she is offering him the rice ball. Well in other words, feeding him the rice ball. Their eyes stared at each other for a while. Kasumi blushed and regretting for doing what she is doing. Sasori blushes a bit but took a bite. He chews and swallow it.

"I-is it..good?" Kasumi asked. Sasori nods.

"Yeah. You can have a bite if you like." Sasori's words repeated through Kasumi head. She stared at the bitten rice ball and took her focus to Sasori. She sighs. She took a bite also and swallows the yummy rice ball.

"Not bad!" She smiles. Sasori lips curve to a smirk as he took her hotdog that she bitten. She stares into his eyes like she's being lost in them.

"Your hotdog not bad either." He winks at her. Kasumi was falling with Sasori's cuteness.

**~SunDown~:3**

"Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah. I want to see the sun when it goes down. It's so pretty." Kasumi drag him to the ferris wheel. Sasori taken a look up, he gulp. Lets say...he's not good with heights. They made it to the wheel and Kasumi sat him in the seat. Sasori felt like telling her...but he couldn't. The fear took over him. The wheel moves and the sun was going down. Kasumi sat real close by him, wrapping her arms with his.

"I...don't like heights." Kasumi trembles and laughed it out. Sasori eyes widen in surprisement. He snickered and couldn't believe what she brought him to. Well, them to. Guess to face their fears together. Sasori took her hand and intwine his with hers. Kasumi lean her head on his shoulder.

"To tell you the truth..so am I." Sasori confesses in a whispered. Kasumi heard it and giggled.

"It's not funny."

"It is." She laughed. Sasori pouted like a kid would do. Kasumi thought it was childish but cute. Then they both turn their glaze at the sunset. Kasumi loves the sun. The heat, the color, and how it shares it's light to the world.

"So beautiful."

"I know you are." Sasori looked at Kasumi as she did with him. Her eyes was glittering by the suns light to the moon brightness. Sasori moves closer to her. But Kasumi moves back, not sure if it's going to far or not. But she replayed what he said. She bursted out laughing. Sasori didn't know what happen but was confused.

"HAHAHH...Pick up line. Really Sasori?" She wipes her tears. Sasori sighs. Atleast he tried. Guess today won't be '_their_' first kiss. He can wait for her lips.

"It's almost over. Oh, its getting late. We have to bounce." Sasori and Kasumi stood up as the cart stop and the door opened. They walked in hand and hand. A bright light and sparks brighten the night sky. Kasumi and Sasori looks at the fireworks show. Kasumi lean her head on Sasori shoulder.

**~The Next Two Days-Morning~**

"Ka...Mie-..."

"Sasuke...stop talking and eat it. Your mother told me to watch you. And I'm doing this as a thank you for what you did." Kasumi pushed the tray of chicken noodle soup towards him. Sasuke scrunch his nose. Afraid that Kasumi poison him. Like last time. Too much pepper in the soup.

"Nh."

"Tsk. You can say that word but my name. Very funny quackers. Now eat!" Kasumi glares. Sasuke glares back and ate it. After he finishes it, Kasumi grab it to wash it. She came back and saw Sasuke writing on paper. Kasumi sat next to him. He lifted the paper to show her.

"Sakura told me that you dating her older brother. Is it true?" It says. Kasumi scans it with her eyes and looks at him. Sasuke gave her that poker face and nothing else. Kasumi twirls her fingers like her Hyuga companion and blushed.

"Y-you can say that...Well yeah." She said. Sasuke wrote some more. He showed her.

"Don't be afraid if something happen between you and him. I'm here for you." Sasuke smiled. Kasumi pets his hair and nodded.

"Yeah. I will. I learned my lesson. But I think Sasori won't hurt me...I have trust in him as he do with me." She said with honesty in her dark coal eyes. Sasuke held her hand and squeezed gently. I didn't want his close friend to get hurt. He trust Sasori with Kasumi.

Hopefully.

* * *

** Nova- :P **

**Kasumi- STORY IS ENDING HERE**

**Hinata-...don't say that**

**Sasuke- you gonna make ppl not read this**

**Kasumi- why...because the story is ennding here**

**Itachi- the story isn't ending here**

**Nova-...uhhh...anime**

**Kimiko- Please {REVIEW & FAVE}**

**Sakura- this was longer than i thought**

**Naruto- hahaha...poop oon the deck**

**Ino- Naruto...I swear I'm gonna punch you on your neck**

**Kasumi- no..Naruto threaten her that you'll punch her on her throat**

**Ino- its the same thing**

**Kaumi- no...throat sound more threatening than neck**

**Tobi- is a BAD BOYYYYYY! PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEE {REVIEW & FAVE & COMMENT} **

**Nova- Thanks for Reading Fanny Fics :D  
**


	15. Best Christmas Eve

**Naruto- lets go eat on the street curb**

**Sasuke- THATS DIRTY**

**Kasumi- that's dirty...you like dirty things...don't you Sasuke?**

**Sasuke- -_-**

**Kasumi- he likes Kasumi pussy**

**Everyone- THATS DIRTY TALK!**

**Kasumi- ...kat. you guys dirty**

**Sasuke- uhhhh**

**Kasumi- like hmmmmmmm ;)**

**Sasuke- your sick**

**Kasumi- i like you too**

**Tobi- is a good boy**

**Deidara- your a fag**

**Kasumi- you know...you two make a cute yaoi couple**

**Deidara- D:**

**Tobi- ooooo she's bad :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**~Best ****Christmas**** Eve~**_

_**Age 15**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sasori and Kasumi had been dating for a month. So that leaves to Sasori to come to Kasumi's house for dinner. Kasumi started to straighten up the house a bit and receive a call. Kasumi looks at the text message and it was her mom. Kasumi shook her head.

"Mom trying to text. She thought she's cool like me." Kasumi smirked. Kasumi opens the text message and read it.

Mammy:

_Imma be home soon and help you prepare dinner. Oh! And Kimiko will be there as well :)_

Kasumi paused. Her phone drops on the carpet floor and she thought. Her cousin Suzuki Kimiko. 14 years old. Hair color...She thinks it's chest nut and eyes are ...neon green. It been along time. She might dye her hair or wear contacts. Like...she so plain about it. LzOLz. Kasumi remember the time...

**FlashBack-Age 7**

_"Kasu-onee chan! I found it. I foun-..oof..." Kimiko fell on the ground. Kasumi rush towards her and lift her up so she can sit down. Tears was already falling on her chin and whimpering was heard. Kasumi touch her chin and lift Kimiko head to face her. Kasumi made a smile and so did Kimiko._

_"Does it hurt?" Kasumi grabs a handkerchief in her dress pocket and wipes it on Kimiko's knee. Kimiko wipes her eyes as she nods her head._

_"Y-Yes." Kimiko stuttered. Kasumi puts the handkerchief back in her pocket. She help lift Kimiko back to her feet. Kimiko's leg was wobbling but was fine for now._

_"Can you walk?"_

_"Mhhmmm" Kimiko smiles as Kasumi begin to walk. Kasumi turns her head to look at Kimiko. She reach her hand out towards Kimiko. _

_"Let's go. Kimi" Kimiko happily took Kasumi's hand and showed Kasumi the pretty flower she found earlier that day. So the two walked away._

**FlashBack Over~**

Back to cleaning, Kasumi had finally finish. Kasumi put away the cleaning supplies and ran to the bathroom to fix herself before people arrive.

_Ding Dong_

The bell rung and Kasumi ran towards the door. She open it and was face to face with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just walk pass Kasumi as he pull Sakura in the house. He and Sakura sat on the couch and Kasumi closes the door. Kasumi went to the living room and sit on the coffee table, facing the two couple.

"Why the fuck are you doing in my house?" Kasumi cross her arms, raising her brow. Sasuke wasn't looking at her but the floor. Sakura held on to Sasuke's right arm, looking straight at Kasumi.

"I'm lock out of my house." Sasuke explain poorly. Kasumi sighs and gave Sakura 'please explain' look.

"Umm...Sasuke and I went for a walk to-...Then we came back and found out we can't get in...so..Sasu-kun called and...

**7 Minutes Ago**

_"Mother, I left my keys on the counter." Sasuke...explain to his mother where his keys. It was cold out side and snowing. Best Christmas Eves ever. Sakura was hugging for his warmth and wasn't have any patience as it's getting colder ever second._

_"Sasuke dear, your father and I are in a restaurant now. And Itachi have his keys but I don't know where he's at. Why don't you go to Kasumi's house? I heard she's having a party anyway...I have to go know before your father complains. Byes." She hung up before he could of said anything. Sasuke shuts his phone and begin to walk towards his raven haired neighbor._

_"W-Where are we going?" Sakura ask. Sasuke pointed at Kasumi's house. Sakura pouted not wanting to go in there._

_"But I want to have some alone time with my Sasu-kun." Sakura complained. Sasuke stops and pulls Sakura to a kiss. Sakura drown into it and pulls him more to make the kiss to a french kiss. Sasuke pulls back and Sakura flutters her eyes open, smiling. _

_"Let's just enjoy the party that's happening here."_

_"A-A party...in her house. It better be good." Sakura cross her arms._

**NOW!**

"Soo...that's that." Sakura explained. Kasumi bursted out laughing. She stood up and went around the couch. Hugging both the couple.

"You two are very funny. But please, I don't want to see you two making out." She walked away but stop as Sakura made a comment.

"Or fucking?" Kasumi turns and a tint of blush covers her cheeks. Kasumi stares at Sasuke's eyes and the smirk that was place on his face. Kasumi shook her head and ran to the kitchen to prepare the food. She grabs the food and other things...thinking about...Sasuke...He's already having...sex in this age.

Kasumi held her cheeks and felt the heat in them. It's no way that her neighbor doing the...dirty. Plus...if they're close friends, why didn't he told her this. Yes it's his business...true but..Kasumi couldn't think.

But..a touch on Kasumi thighs may her go back to reality. Kasumi tries to stop the familiar hands moving in circles. And then lips touch her neck...where she's sensitive at.

"Ahh...Sasori...s-..OP!" She giggles as he tickled her. He stops and she turns to hug him. Kasumi snuggle on his chest with a smile. Sasori pulls back and kiss her forehead, having her giggle again.

"Need help?"

"It would be nice...Unlike my neighbor." Kasumi's eyes rolled. Sasori chuckled and came close to Kasumi's ear.

"You know what my little sister doing out there?" Sasori pointed out. Kasumi shakes her head 'no' and Sasori pulls her to see the view of Sakura on top of Sasuke. Making out. It's funny that both Kasumi and Saori is staring. Both blush to see this but Sasori was kinda upset to see his baby sister making out with...his best friend's brother.

But then again, it's was awkward for them because...they still never kissed. Kasumi glanced up to Sasori's lips. She would like to kiss him...but it's like having a first kiss again. But Kasumi knows that she'll kiss him...when the time comes.

An hour had pass and Kimiko had made it. She was full of snow. Kasumi burst out laughing and didn't help her cousin entering the house. Kimiko wore this long coat and she couldn't harmly walk. Kasumi laughing stop and she unzip the long bright ass coat. She handed to Kasumi and she put it in the closet. Kimiko sat on the floor with her luggage around her. Kasumi close the door and ran to the kitchen and came back handing the green tea to Kimiko. Kimiko slurp the sweet tea and enjoy the hotness of it.

"What the fuck! You didn't give me and Sasuke tea when we came in!" Sakura complained. Sasuke pulled her down and rub her arm to calm down. Sasori came in smirking with a tray of cup of teas. He place it down on the coffee table and sat on the floor. Kasumi gave Sakura the 'what the fuck did you say again' smile look. Sakura pouted and lean back on the chair with her arms cross.

"Well, everyone this is my...You introduce yourself. I have a lot of work to do." Kasumi got up and continue in the kitchen. Kimiko face the new faces in the room and smiled nervously.

"H-hi, I'm Suzuki K-Kimiko, Kasumi's cousin." She smiled sweetly. Sasori and Sakura gave her a friendly smile as Sasuke didn't nudge a smile. Everyone took notice that she didn't risible Kasumi a all. She look like a innocent sweet heart and shy. She was very pretty. Her hair goes down to her butt and her eyes are sparkling neon green. Like Sakura's but more brighter. Her skin was so creamy looking.

As everyone was comparing the two cousins, Unohana came rushing to the kitchen, leaving the door wide open. Then Kioto comes in with the shivering Akira. Akira also ran to the kitchen and made his way to his master. Kioto shuts the door and saw Kimiko.

"Hey there!" Kioto hugs his niece.

"You grew up a lot. I't been like...years right."

"Yeah. And you grew much older oji san." She giggled and both sat down. Unohana came back and was munching on something. She stuff a piece in Kioto mouth and both nodded that it was good.

"My daughter know how to cook." Unohana felt so proud raising a daughter that would cook and clean the house. Next you know, Kasumi be taking care of her parents in old age. Unohana just want to cry.

"Umm...Hi Unohana oba." Kimiko smiled. Unohana just stares at her and and cock her head to the side. She look at Kioto and back to her.

"...Kimiko..right?" Unohana asked. Kimiko nodded her head.

"AHHHH HEY SWEETY!" Unohana wraps her arms around Kimiko. Kimiko smiled and found Kasumi staring at them blankly. Kasumi 'tsk' them. Jealousy.

"Okaa san, it's just Kimiko. She'll come again." Kasumi said plainly. Kimiko glared and 'hmh'. Unohana got up and greeted everyone. But notice that there's a stranger in her house.

"Who the fuck are you." Unohana asked Sasori who eyes widen. Sasori didn't know what to say but...didn't know his girlfriend's mother is...like that. Kasumi went over to Sasori and hug him.

"This my boyfriend." She stated. Unohana checking him out. Kasumi saw this and glared.

"C-can you stand up...What's your name?"

"Sure Mrs. Ukimi. I'm Sabaku Sasori." Sasori stood up. Kasumi narrow her eyes at her mother thinking..._what_ _she's_ _doing_, she thought.

"Turn your back facing me.." Unohana smiled sweetly. Everone was confuse. Kioto...he felt like he know whats going to happen.

"Ok..." Sasori turns and Unohana was pleased. Kasumi eyes widen in surprise and hug Sasori, covering his butt. Sasori blush by Kasumi sudden movement and where she's touching. Kasumi pouts and hug him more tighter.

"THIS IS MINE!" Kasumi shouted. Unohana frowned. Kioto glared at Sasori.

"NAOOOOOO! Kasu chan! He's so cute and his butt." Unohana said with her baby voice, hugging herself moving side to side. Sasori blushes and was embarrassed.

"I'm hungry." Sakura confess. Sasuke stood up and nod his head. Unohana snap back to her self and looks at her mini self.

"Your finish cooking right?"

"Yeah! We can all go." Kasumi said as everyone made their way to the kitchen to the eating room. The food was place on the table already and everyone took a seat.

"Kasumi...do you still watch that show...Regular Show." Kimiko asked. Both Kioto and Kasumi stared at each other and three of them stood up.

"!" Raising their arms up in the air. Unohana shook her head in embarrassment. They sat back down and burst out laughing.

"That show sucks. Kasumi...how old are you." Sasuke muttered. Sakura nods her head for agreement.

"NO! That show freaking awesome and you just never had the moment of watching it!" Kimiko yelled at sasuke. Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it. He thought it was just Kasumi. But...it looks like she got it from her father side.

"Yup that's your cousin." Sasuke smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kasumi asked. She stared at Sasuke and he look back.

"Well...you two don't look alike."

"I have to look like my cousin."

"Yeah! I'm unique in my own way!" Kimiko pointed out.

"Yeah...with your fat head." Kasumi mutter.

"What!"

"You heard me troll!"

"Ukimi Kasumi, her fat head isn't that fat." Unohana analyze her head.

"See...wait. What?" Kimiko was confuse.

"HEY! Kasumi have her boyfriend here and we didn't get to know him." Kioto glared at Sasori more. Sasori swallow. He sunk his self in his chair. And Kasumi held his hand under neath the table to calm him down.

"Otou...don't pressure Sasori." Kasumi smiled. Kioto sigh and smiled...well it was more evil smile. Sasori sweat. drop.

"How are you doing? I'm Mr. Ukimi and that's all you'll be able to call me. When did you start dating my daughter? Why are you here? Have you ever had se-..."

"OTOU! Sasori please excuse my otou san. RIGHT!" Kasumi turns her face to her father. Kioto sigh again.

"Yeah, she's right. Like did you saw his ass hun. He work out good. Hey Sasi kun, would you like to go working out with me?"

"Dear!" Kioto shouted at his wife.

"What! He's very handsome!" She shot back. Kasumi also sunk down on her chair. She hand slide down her face and felt sick. Her mother flirting and talking about her boyfriend's hot ass. Father want a man to man talk and giving eye contact.

_Ding Dong_

"I GET IT!" The teens stood up but Sakura made it to the door. She opens it and found a Hyuga and Namikage in the steps. Naruto was holding onto Hinata dearly as she was turn redder and redder. Naruto ran to the house and roll on the carpet floor for heat. Hinata skin came back to normal but a blush was still plotted on her cheeks.

"Naruto, get your dumb ass off the floor! And Where's your shirt and coat?...Do you see how cold it is!" Sakura yelled. Naruto was satisfy by the warm house but was a bit cold. He got up and went into the kitchen of the smell of food and ignored the pissed off Sakura.

"Hey everyone, I smell food. I'm hungry." Naruto sat across from Kasumi, next to Kimiko. Kimiko analyze him...like a god. His sun kiss skin tone, ocean blue eyes, and face cat marks on his cheeks. But especially his unclothed chest. Her green eyes glittered.

Hinata came in and nervous looks for her companion. Kasumi pats a seat next to her right. Hinata sat there facing Naruto. She blushed again. Sakura sat back down, glaring at the table.

"What happen to you Naruto...your kinda...blue." Kioto asked, looking confused.

"I was running in the s-snow with not shirt or j-jacket an...and passed out. I thought I could run to Sasuke's house with no problem but...Yeah..hehehe!" Naruto rub the back of his head. Still shivering. Everyone face Hyuga.

"M-Me?" Hinata asked. Everyone nods their head. Hinata sighs softly.

"I-I saw Naruto kun pa-passed out as a pile of sn-snow was on him...I-I had my limo s-stop and I put him in..then my father ca-called and he n-needed the limo..soo...Kasumi's houe was close by and he dropped us her-here." Hinata poke her index fingers together shyly.

"What?" Kasumi said.

"What's the matter babe?"

"I didn't undertand one word she said. Did you?"

"G-Gomen Kasumi!" Hinata squealed.

"It's ok...If you didn't save Naruto, he'll be alright." Kasumi shrugged her shoulders.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at Kasumi.

"What?"

"He would of died, you baka." Sasori pat her head. Kioto glared that made Sasori stop. Kasumi leans on Sasori and smiled.

"DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER BAKA!"

"Father. I'ts ok. I always call him my whore." Kasumi lied quickly. Kioto smiled. Everyone shuddered. Father and daughter relationship.

"Sasori, don't worry. This satisfy him." Kasumi whispers to him. Sasori nods.

"K-Kasumi I didn't know you were having a C-Christmas party." Hinata said. She felt bad for not bringing anything. She would love to help out even if she isn't needed.

"Me either." Kasumi shrugged.

"We should eat now." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded their head. But then..

Ding Dong

"AHHHHHHHHH I'M HUNGRYYYYYY!" Kasumi cried. She lazily ran to the door and opens it and found Itachi...and friends. They came in and went to the kitchen and sat down. How many people...I don't care. Who's counting...You probably. Funny that it's a long table.

"So what's your story Onii san for coming in here." Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Itachi shut his eyes and took in air and sigh it out.

"I also felt my keys to the house." Itachi opens his house.

"THIS I THE BEST TOBI CHRITMASH EVER!" Tobi yelled. The blonde smack his face, getting annoyed by his ...I don't what to call their relationship. Let's say friends.

"Who are them?" Kimiko asked.

"I intro everyone for you." Kasumi pointed at Sasuke.

"Chciken butt, My bro, Pinky, Ita kun, Hyuga...my chick, okaa, otou, Kasumi..me, Pony tail girly dude, my babe, and...that good boy over there. Hey Good Boy!" Kasumi waved. Tobi squealed and also waved. Sasuke and Itachi groaned.

"...Nice to meet..all of yo-"

"Can we eat." Naruto didn't have patience. And everyone dig in except Kasumi, Unohana, Kioto, and Kimiko.

"STOP!" Kasumi shouted. Everyone stopped and was confused. It was food time, everyone thought. Kasumi and the rest stood up.

"We have to say our grace." Kasumi sad sweetly. Everyone sweat drop, except Tobi. Kasumi grab Hinata and Sasori's hand. Everyone groan and held each other hands. Kimiko was cheering in her head, holding onto Naruto. Kasumi stared. She'll cut her later for that. Naruto her bro...and no one squeal for him instead Hyuga.

Hinata frowned of this. Kasumi grip her hand gently and smiled at her. Hinata did the same.

"Ok...everyone bow your-.."

"CAN I DO THE GRACE!" Kimiko volunteer. Kasumi rolled her eyes. She shook her head 'no' and smirked with a glare on her face.

"Hellz no. Now...BOW YOU FU-"

"KASUMI!" Mother.

"FREAKIN' HEADS!" Kasumi. Everyone bow their head. They couldn't believe that the Ukimi family really say their grace. Deidara don't know none of the Ukimi family as do Tobi. But you know Tobi was enjoying his time. He can't wait to text his big brother about it. Sakura was hungry for Sasuke and gave up...thought of food. It did look good. Naruto keeps licking his lips and Kimiko...was following his tongue movements. Hinata...jealous. So Kawaii.

Sasori thinks it's so amusing and strange how his girl's family are...character. Sasuke and Itachi just was to go home but...really want to food. They like the Ukimi food alot. So...lets go say grace.

"Let's eat ameh." Four of the Ukimi sat down and eat before anyone did.

"What was...that?" Sasuke sat down and took some food for himself.

"What...Would you like to say all those words." Kasumi raised her brows.

"I'm good." Sasuke took a bite of his food. Everyone was having a good Christmas Eves dinner. Even though...it wasn't suppose to be a party dinner full of...random people. Everyone talked and shared some laughs. Kasumi looks at her rice and wanted to add some sauce to it. But the sauce was all way next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. S-...Sa-...Sasuke. C-can...Can yo-...Sasuke hey...Can you pleae...The sauce. Ok." Kasumi dind't gave up by the way. Kasumi stood up and Sasori stops her.

"Don't do nothing stupid." Sasori warn her. Kasumi smiles and brush him off.

"Pff...I won't. I'm just getting the sauce myself." Kasumi walk her way around the table. She was went between Sasuke and Sakura and took the sauce.

"IF I TELL YOU TO PASS SOMETHING NEXT TTIME YOU'LL BETTER LISTEN BEFORE I FREAKING THROW A CHAIR AT YOU!" Kasumi drags Sasuke by his collar to the living room. Sasuke rubs his neck and Kasumi happily went back to her seat.

"Your too cute." Sasori said.

"Ain't I'm." Kasumi blushes.

Later, every one was finish with their meal. The dishes was wash quickly by the girls and the guys finish watching tv. It was time to go. Finally the Uchiha parents made it home and Itachi and friends wave bye and ran to the house. They 'tired'. Hinata and Naruto walked home together..Kimiko was mad when he left. She went up stairs to sleep that night. Kioto went to sleep..good and the mother was left .

"Kasumi, lock the door when Sasi kun leaves." She giggles as she saw her daughter got mad and she ran up the stairs. Kasumi sighs and faces Sasori as he fix his coat and held up his scarf. He stops and looks at Kaumi like she was a goddess. He smiles and hugs his girlfriend, breathing in her scent. Kasumi stuff her face in him to smell his cherry colon.

"See you soon. I can't text because my phone is dead and...it's complicated." He caress her cheeks, frowning at her. But looking through her eyes for understanding. Kasumi smiled and did understand. She grabs his scarf and wrap it around his neck. They walk to the door way where the cold air is blowing snow.

"You'll be alright?" Kasumi wraps her arm around his. Sasori chuckled.

"Yeah. Oh look up there." He pointed up. Kasumi saw a mis-o-toe upon their head. She looks at Sasori and blushes. Sasori did also because of Kasumi's sparkling onyx eyes in the night sky. He thought she was too good for his likes. Sometimes. But he like her so much. He don't even know that he's moving closer to her or it's her.

Then their lips touch. It was so light...so shy for them. Kasumi didn't want to pull away but did. Both smiled and hugged good bye. Sasori made it in the snow. Yes he walked...oh Sakura right beside him. She had her make out with the Uchiha. So the two Sabakus left. Kasumi shuts the door and locked it, sliding down on it.

"Best fucking Christmas eves present." Kasumi mumbled.

* * *

**Nova- merry christmas...n happy new year 2012 !**

**Sasuke- thats alot for calling me that**

**Kasumi- what**

**Sasuke- chicken butt**

**Kasumi- it suits you...your a legend of that**

**Shika- moron**

**Hina- PLEAE FAVE COMMENT N REVIEW!**

**Kasumi- YEAH! I love it when my girl screams**

**Hinata- oh dear**

**Naruto- hinata your so cute**

**Kimiko- but you said i was cute**

**Naruto-...who told you that**

**Kimiko- your so mean**

**Kasumi- FAVE COMMENT REVIEW**


	16. Bye Neighbor

**Nova-...I want to go to Japan in the future when everything goes right again**

**Kasumi- here black ass be the only one in japan LzOLz (LOL)**

**Nova- Also Canada**

**Kiba- I bet they speak French to you and you don't know what the hell are they saying...You Italian speaker**

**Nova- URASAI! Just because I'm in Italian class doesn't mean I still can't understand french**

**Sasuke- she going to fail**

**Nova- And England**

**Hinata- that's nice**

**Naruto- Peh peh cheerios**

**Kasumi- that's cereal**

**Kimiko- BAKA**

**Kasumi- that's cow**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**~Bye Neighbor~**

**Age 16**

**Normal POV**

Still cold out. And everything is getting darker. Nothing was normal like it was in the past. People started to drift apart lately. Friends weren't friends in the beginning. Ones are into drugs. While the others are having sex. Rated T. No one can't trust others. And the others would. Some people go to the dark while the rest stay in their light. Or slowly go to dark paths.

_Lets go to the Uchiha Sasuke and see what's he's up to..._

** Sasuke~**

"Ahh...Fuck Sasuke kun...your too good...No. Your bad" The red head hugged her 'lover'. Sasuke grunted and wraps one arm around her waist. She touches his face and smiled. Yes, they had just finish having sex. With condoms, by the way. The girl wants to be safe. Sasuke don't care. Well, he don't give a fuck about it. If she gets pregnant. That's her problem. Not his. He thought...But then again. It was pretty early for them to be finish. And the red head's sibling didn't come back.

"When is your sister coming back?" Sasuke kisses the red head neck. Trailing down with butterfly kisses. She giggled and moaned that she's ticklish. She pushes him away so she can adjust herself to see him more clearly.

"Mmmm. I don't know. And I don't care. Why worry about Sakura, anyway Sasuke kun?" The girl wraps her skinny arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smirked. She was right. If Sakura finds him with her sister...Karin fucking than she'll just cry over it. Sakura was his first to have it with. And he doesn't regrets that. She was just a quick fuck to him anyway. Yeah...He 'use' to 'love' Sakura but that was all in the past.

"Like I give about your sister, Karin. Just want to see her face one day with tears when she finds us in bed like this." Sasuke chuckled wickedly. Karin laughs. She hate Sakura. Yeah, she's just jealous. And nothing would change because of that. Sakura is the second youngest of the family. Gaara is the baby. Sakura always get what she wants that Karin sees it. It wasn't fair. So Karin went for Sasuke. Karin had a crush on Sasuke for awhile now. If Sakura could have him, why not Karin, herself.

Not only Karin have a mind twisted mind. Uchiha Sasuke. The reason why Sasuke is in bed with her because she's more freaky in bed than Sakura. But there's other things that happen. Sasuke had joined a gang called Taka. Their main goal is to take over this town before the Akatsuki gets it.

"Hey. Did you and Suigetsu give Danzo the money?" Karin asked. Sasuke got up off the bed looking for his remaining clothe on the floor. He found his boxes underneath Karin lace bra. He slides on his boxes.

"Yeah. We did that yesterday. Fuck...where's my shirt." He zip his pants on. Karin points over to her dress where Sasuke's shirt and jacket lies at. Sasuke grabs it and puts it on.

"Do you really have to go?" Karin complained. She lay back on her bed with a thump, staring at Sasuke getting dress.

"Yeah." Sasuke said dully. Sasuke checked his pockets for any item missing and the thing he brought. He made his way to the door and open it. Before he could of taken a step, Karin spoken again.

"Sasuke...Where're you going?" She sits up looking at his back. Sasuke didn't move.

"To smoke and head home." Sasuke said bluntly. Then again she spoken. Smiling happy as she is to have him to be here with her.

"Sasuke...I love you." She said. She always say to his when he leaves. It pleases her and it make her happy to confess her love to him each time she could. Even though...Sasuke don't give her the same feeling. She's happy that he's with her and made her a woman. Make her feel like she's loved. But she knows the real deal of it. He don't love her like she loves him. As she says this. He replies...

"...Bye" And slams the door shut. Sasuke wasn't into that lovey-dovey crap. He was just to waist like on drunking, smoking, having sex, and fun. He call it fun. His fun. And no one is part of it. Not Naruto. It was quite the fight they had back then. And it was quiet the fight to end their friendship. But then again...What friendship did they have, Sasuke thought. Naruto was always be in his way and nothing else.

As Sasuke made his way down stairs to the front door. There he opens the door to see the pink haired girl in front of him. Sasuke brush pass her and didn't say no word. But he stops as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turns to glare at the green eyed girl. And so he did that made her flinch.

"What?" Sasuke said harshly. Sakura eyes widen. She didn't like the treatment she was have from Sasuke. He doesn't call her. Text her. Pick her up for a date. Walk to school or home together while holding hand. Or even have sex and make out. Sakura felt distance form him. She tries to talk to him...but his new friends pulls him away. Or...her sister. And That was just weird to her. Like since when them two started talking. Sakura wasn't liking the new Sasuke. His hair was now length to his shoulders, eyes shows no feeling, and his attitude is more duller than it usually is.

"I don't like this." Sakura whispered to herself. But it was meant to be heard to Sasuke. And he did. Sasuke glare turns to narrowing her.

"..." Sasuke didn't have words to say to her. He didn't wanted to say anything.

"I hate this new look." She looks in his eyes to look for any sigh. But it was dead. Everything was dead. He was dead. Inside. And outside.

"Why are you changing? This isn't you Sasuke! I loved the old you! Why didn't you call me like you use to do. Or come to my house to check on me or even make love with me. I'm fucking feel alone without you! I was in my room, stuck in there for weeks because of your ass! What the fuck is happening to you!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke wanted to laugh at her face. She was a reck like she stated. She was forcing herself to do this.

And he smirked at this.

"Your annoying." Sasuke walked away but she ran towards him and hugged him from behind. Tears slide across Sakura's cheeks. She was not letting him go. She wants to help him. Because. She loves him.

"No! You can't just leave like that! I love you! I love you! I really do..." She whimpers. Sakura couldn't hold herself up. Her legs where shaking with fear. For him leaving her. And her loneliness again.

"But I don't."

"W-Wha..." Her tears stopped. Sasuke pulls Sakura off him and face her. He sees that her eyes were going to turn pink like her hair into Karin's any minute. And that she's trembling like she was stuck in the rain but freezing in the cold air.

"It's over."

More tears that day.

**Kasumi~**

Kasumi came in her house crying with tears. She ran to the couch and sob. Today...She wishes was a dream. No. Nightmare. Kasumi had lost Akira for three days. And end up walking to see a husky being carried but the animal control. She ran up to them and ask them where they talking her dog. And they replied to her saying that some called for them because the dog was beaten defeatedly by some dogs. They guessed. So now here's Kasumi crying for a dog. Her only company.

"Sweety...they called-...Oh my. You heard already." Unohana speed walk towards her weeping daughter. She squat down and brushes Kasumi hair. Unohana kisses Kasumi head to comfort her. She knew that Kasumi would be upset. It was Kasumi's first and last pet. She knows that if Kasumi loses something...nothing will be the replacement. Unless...it's food.

"I saw them took him. My baby!" She cried. Kasumi's mom bit her lip. Kioto came down stairs holding his paper work. Unohana looks at him and his brows frowned. He lay his papers down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He lift up Kasumi and lay her on his chest. Kasumi cried harder as she was hugged by him. Unohana sat on the other side and wrap her arms around Kasumi.

"Cry your heart out baby. Let it out. We also have something to tell you" Both parents looked at each other and nodded their head.

And she did... Kasumi cried more.

Later that day, Kasumi called Sasori. The phone was ringing for a few times and she was going to hang up but he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sasori. I need you." Kasumi voice was shaky but calm. Sasori knew that she was crying. It happen before. The day she was curious of why he acting so strange...

"Where at?" Sasori said. Today he had time for her. He didn't see Kasumi for a while because he had missions. Sasori was mad at himself for not calling her as much he does or see her. Mostly upset for hiding something that they should break up, he thoguht...

"At the park..." She muttered. It was silence. So quiet that Sasori knew something was up. Sasori looked at the time and sigh.

"Ok." He said. The boy hung up because they don't want to say their good byes...

At the park, Sasori walk towards his girlfriend. She was in tears so he speed up. He sat next to her and stoke her face. She slowly lean on him and faced up to see his face. More tear came when she closed her eyes tight. Sasori don't know what's coming to Kasumi but he knows this must be serious.

"Kasumi...What's wrong." He wipes the tears off his face. As he did...When his arm pass Kasumi's face. Kasumi smelled an unpleasant smell. She wrinkle her nose and glared at the air. She stop crying and smelled Sasori jacket. The smell was...

"W-what ar-...Kasumi!" Kasumi went through his pockets and pull of a cigarette box. Her eyes glared at the box. Wanting to destroy the small thing. Not only that she's mad that he smokes...But pissed the fuck off that she never realized it or smelled. She looks at the blank Sasori.

"W-When was this?" Kasumi asked as it was a whisper. Sasori didn't want to to talk this. He knew it was something to tell her but...he don't want to share his privacy and business. Even though, don't couples suppose to tell the truth or secrets to get to know each other better. Or to help them out get through somethng. But to work thhing out together.

"...Kasu-.." Kasumi stood up and threw the box at him. She really dislike people who smoke. Or do drugs. But the worse thing is killing. Kasumi speed walked by a grab of a hand stop her. She didn't wanted to face a lair and a drugger.

"Listen-.."

"Listen to what! Your drug side or your drunk side!" Kasumi cried. Sasori step back one step. He didn't know it will go to this.

"No, as in me. I wanted to tell you I do this to...calm myself."

"Don't everyone use that line for it." Kasumi spat. Sasori grip Kasumi's hand gentle. Should he tell her, he thought. It was the right time to. Sasori took a deep sigh.

"I guess. I'm...I'm also in a gang." Kasumi was going to run but she couldn't. She didn't want this. She don't need this for her own good. But, she's leaving it anyway...

"Why...Why say it now?" She whispered. Sasori looks at Kasumi's back. He felt bad...no. Sorry. He shouldn't hide it. His self from her. But then, would she still be with him like they did for this year and two months. Will it? He asks his self.

"...I don't know."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do. I was hesitating to t-tell you. I lov-.."

"We should break up." Sasori lets go off her and stumble back of her words. Break up. She's breaking up with him. Why...? Why? Because of him? Of this?

"Wh-Why?" Sasori was hurt. He felt that Kasumi was his. As in his, his one. But then again, relationships can't last forever. Only in stories.

"I'm..." Kasumi bit her bottom lip. She hugged herself and didn't know that it was right to do this. Yes it was. She needs to get away from this. All of this. Yes, she still have feelings for this red head but sometimes you have to move on. As in moving on...

"I'm moving...and go to school Tsukigakure high." Moon high. The all girl school. Kasumi don't care if there's a lot of girls. It be annoying to see her own gender at time but she get the hang of it.

"...That's far away from Kono-..."

"I know. M-My father have a new job over their and my mother like the neighborhood there...So yeah." Kasumi sigh sadly. She'll miss him. Not only him but everyone here. She turns and looks at Sasori. Sasori saw how wet is her face and pink her nose is. Sasori tried to reach over her hand but didn't. He wants to comfort her but...he couldn't.

"Gomen."

"No. Thank you."

"F-for what?" He frowned. He was confused. Was she thankful for him to be in her life. For liking her. For making her happy. For making her disappointed about him. What!

"For being here. And I'm sorry for being mad at what you are. I should apperiate what you are. Because.." Kasumi came closer and both of her hands held the side of his cheeks.

"I like you too. And I hope you can do better...Because I believe you could." Kasumi kisses his lips. She thought of him smoking. She feel like she's tasting his smoke tasting mouth. Her arms wraps around his neck. Sasori held her tight and deepen the kiss. Kasumi was his drug. His intoxicated drug.

Kasumi kisses him because it will be there last. And she want it to be. Yes, it's not right to just kiss the guy you just got to know his dark side but she's leaving. And this will be her memory.

She pulls off. She looks back at him again with a light frown. Sasori brushes her bangs and kisses her forehead. He will miss this pretty face of hers. And Kasumi will miss his handsome face.

"Want me to walk-.."

"No." She pulls back and step backwards. She shook her head no. She want to end it here. As she can. She still have to go home and tell the others. And pack. She's moving the next two days after. Kasumi walked away.

"Hey." Kasumi stopped and turns to look at Sasori.

"Never forget me. Because I won't forget about you." Kasumi felt flattered. She blushes and smiled. He wanted to see that. It be the last thing in his memory of her smiling face.

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye." Sasori waved good-bye and watches his ex walk away. Kasumi made it out of the park and saw the Hyuga and Uchiha walking and talking about something until they saw Kasumi.

"Ka-Kasumi san! Hey. How's it-...Wh-What happen to.." Kasumi hugged Hinata and cried. She sobbed so hard and the Hyuga was so confused. Sai stood by and look at the Hyuga for some answers. Kasumi held on to Hyuga tightly and needed comfort. Hinata and Sai helped Kasumi inside a cafe`. Sai passes Hinata the napkins to Kasumi. Kasumi wipes her eyes with it to it was dry. Kasumi just sniffed.

"Kasumi, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Sai asked. He was worried but it didn't looked like it. He was Kasumi's brother. Well, he treats her like a brother.

"I-I'm moving."

"What!" Both the Uchiha and Hyuga said in unison. Hinata was shocked. She had only Kasumi to talk to and no one else. Even thought there's Sai. But Sai won't want to listen to a girl complaints and gossip. Sai was upset. He didn't want to loose the bond that them three had shared. Now they're 16 and drifting apart.

"And transferring to Tsukigakure." Hinata looks up when she heard that. It was the same high school name in the mail for her. And her father sighed it for her to go. She was keeping that secret from them two. She was scared to loose them. And now she hears that Kasumi is going. So she guesses that she won't be alone this high school years. But Sai. She glances at Sai and didn't know what to do. Them two was leaving their brother. Their friend. Their Uchiha Sai.

"I-I have to t-tell you some-something too." Hinata said. Her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't want to show Sai her face. How guilty she feels about leaving him. Kasumi sniff again and looks at her confused.

"I am also g-going to that h-high school. M-My father sighed the pa-papers for me to a-attend in. I-I swear that I beg not to go-go but...He wants me to n-not to stay around with boys a-and see how much imp-improvement I can do with out the-them." Hinata explained. Both girls look at Sai expression. He was smiling. But they both could see right through it that inside of him, he's the sadness person in the cafe`. He lost both his closest friends. But a bit happy that they have each other.

"I'm sad and happy." Sai started.

"I feel like everyone is going away because I'm going to Suna high." Sand high. An art high. It's kinda combined with the Sound high. And as a skillful artist that Sai is, he's going there.

"Hehehe...It's funny how it comes to this." Kasumi whispered. Hinata touches Kasumi's hand on the table.

"Don't flirt with me Hyuga. We're being serious." Hinata smiled. The old Kasumi is coming back. She giggles and Sai chuckled. Kasumi finally cracked a smile.

"By the way, I will always call you Sai. And text you to see if you are okay and how is your life." Kasumi told Sai. Sai smiled...fakely. And his brow twitched as he planted his elbow on the table and hand to support his chin.

"I don't need that from you. You do that all the time." And the three laughed together.

"B-But this is the e-end." Hinata said as she pouted her cheeks. Kasumi kisses her cheek with her arms around her neck. Even though the Hyuga isn't moving and she can see Sai for all she cares and see Kasumi at school. She still want to bond to be tight as ever. By the way Sai's not moving. He have to get on the train to Suna high.

"Nah. I believe we work something out, right." And Sai nods. Sai moves up and suddenly kisses both Hinata and Kasumi's forehead. Both girls blushed and Sai stood up.

"I have to go and thanks for this."

"F-for what." Hinata.

"For our last meeting together as Konoha high students." And he walked away. Leaving his best friends. Not for good but for now. They be one again. As they believe to do. Soon Hinata had to go and Kasumi went out. She was okay now. She wasn't worried because...as soon as Hinata left. Hinata said '_People had to move on to make a difference in life, you know_' but in stuttering.

Turning the corner Kasumi bumps into a guy. The guy keeps walking with a cigarette in his mouth trailing the awful smell. Kasumi ran up to the guy and taps him.

"Hey, you should of said excuse me." She told the guy. The guy turns around and it was Sasuke. Kasumi's eyes widen as she gasped.

"Oh..it's you." Sasuke threw away his finish cigarette. Kasumi sighs. She notices Sasuke change and excepts it. Because she can't change him. She asks multiple times of why he smokes, party day and night, have sex with a bunch of chicks, and crap. But he tells her shut up and don't mention nothing to his parents or Itachi. It was his business, Kasumi thought.

"Sasuke, you really need to lay off the smoking. I'm dying here." Kasumi wave her hand in front of her face and scrunches her noses. Sasuke smiled and wrap on arm around her waist.

"Fine. If you flash your tits for me, I'll stop." Kasumi pushes him and laughs at him. She take the new Sasuke as a joke. Like really. His hair is to his shoulder. He have his bangs covering his forehead. And he trying to look cool showing a dark side of him. Like...it's so funny. Look at his hair! Next you know it, he be nail painting with her and Itachi.

"Eww. You need help. Oh...I want to spend the day with you." Kasumi smiled. Sasuke looks through his phone and glance at her for a second and back to the phone. He smirked.

"Why? I don't want to hang with your country ass." He puts the phone away. Kasumi went down on her knees. Public. She plead.

"PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE! I WILL CRY!" Kasumi begged. Sasuke looked around and saw people staring at him. Sasuke pulled her up and away from the crowd. Score. Kasumi got him.

"What?"

"I want to spend the day with you. Like old times." They begin to walk.

"Grow up."

"I am."

"What? Your period makes you a woman?" Kasumi hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up. Your still a child."

"Yeah. Because I still have parents. But I'm no kid."

"I believe so."

"Well, what do you see that I'm some reason a kid to you?"

"Your attitude."

"Your just saying my character not my body. I said what do you see what makes me a kid." Sasuke stated. Kasumi started to get fustrated.

"There's nothing manly about you my boy." Kaumi lay her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They stop walking. So she continued.

"Like you have long hair...long eyelashes...nice ass-.."

"What?" Sasuke turns to Kasumi quick. She begin to walk again.

"Nice hair that we going to cute today!" Kasumi said it quick. Sasuke just stared at her know what she had said earlier. He walked up to keep up with her.

"You really want me to have a hair cut?"

"Mmhh. Matter a fact, I do it to. My hair is to long." She twirls around showing her length of hair that reaches to her butt.

"Nh."

"Is that a 'fine' or a 'okay'. We can go to the salon and you can get a perm to finally straight the back of your hair of yours."

"Shut the fuck you. Go get fuck by Sasori." Kasumi stopped. She looks down and remember that she have to tell Sasuke. But later. Sasuke also stops and look back at Kasumi. He sighs, must of hurt her feelings, he thought. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Gomen." He said bluntly.

"...I-Its okay." Kasumi blushes. Kasumi likes Sasuke no matter what. But it was over. He had hide stuff that he should of been told her. Though, she had to move and it couldn't be long distance relationship. And Kasumi knew it couldn't work out like that.

"Did you meet Sasori today, by any chance?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. W-we broken up..." Kasumi mumbled. Sasuke stops and looked at her in a question look.

"I'm moving..."

"Why?"

"Because...Father job had been moved over there and mother likes the neighborhood better there."

"What high school your transferring to?" Sasuke was keep asking questions. Sasuke didn't seem to be curious, worried, shocked, and sad...But he was. Some part of his felt lonely.

"Moon High."

"Oh...Let's get that hair cut." Sasuke pulled her to walk. Kasumi smiled. At least tears didn't come out. It was Sasuke. And you can't cry in front of a Uchiha. It be like a serious business. They will make you happy, comfort you, do whatever that can bring you to smile. Yeah...even Fugaku did this to his wife when he called her 'fat' in a blue dress. It took him three days to bring her back. And Unohana with Kyoto. Unohana called Kasumi sexy and then Kyoto got jealous and stayed in the closet for a week but come out at night for ice cream or granola bars.

Kasumi and Sasuke made it in the shop. Kasumi looks at herself in the mirror and looked at Sasuke talking to a lady and guy. Barbershop Slash Saloon. Kasumi just stared at him for awhile been think for all these years they been through. Calling names at each other. Duck face with the ass in the back and rat tail. Fighting over Itachi. Kasumi won...Okay Sasuke won because he had went home with him and Kasumi couldn't spend the night all the time.

And then it came to their teen years. Sasuke became hentai and a smoker&drinker. And Kasumi...is still Kasumi but growing up slowly in the inside. Instead of her outside...she had a nice body but too much body-body. And they became closer but kind of distance because...Sasuke think his ego big and he wants to stay away from Kasumi period and Kasumi problem with Sasuke's rape face. The face he makes when he smirks.

"Kasumi...come on." Kasumi drifted back to reality. She turns around and went to talk a seat. Here it goes. Kasumi faced Sasuke as he's on the other side of the room. Them two smiled.

Cut. Cut...CutCutCut...

Later...Kasumi turns out to have one side of her head shaved off as Sasuke cuts his hair back to normal but gets a perm to straighten his hair...SIKE NAH JK JK! Kasumi's hair is length to her shoulders while Sasuke's is back to his rubber ducky.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK!" Kasumi shouted. They left out the barber/salon and went to walk home. Sasuke had something in his head that he's very ingest to say. So he...said.

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after two days."

"Tuesday. Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"May I give you something?" He's all polite about it.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Take a picture with me."

"...Sasuke I'm going home." Kasumi walked ahead but Sasuke grab a hold of her wrist.

"No really." Sasuke smiled...A real smile. Kasumi giggled.

"Fine. But don't pose with a pucker face or stick your middle finger up."

"I won't. Just a kiss." ...Did she heard his right. Kasumi looks at Sasuke to see if he's serious. Because...it is kind of dark out here.

"W-What? Sasuke...this.."

"Let's this be our last meet...Because I don't know if we going to meet again."

"...Why say that?" Kasumi frowned. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Because...I might be something else that makes me not see you again..." Kasumi don't know what he's talking about. So she shrugs her shoulders. It's not like they going to be with each other or he using this as a blackmail of his couch.

"Okay." Kasumi said. Both teens faced each other. Onyx to onyx. The space between them slowly closes. And they're eyes was going to shut...Until. Kasumi pushes him away.

"NO! You've smoked earlier!"

"Come on!"

"Noooooo. You might have some diseases in that mouth." Kasumi folded her arms. Sasuke plot a mint in his mouth.

"And what is I have mint in my mouth." Kasumi grabs his upper arms.

"That will work." And she kisses his mint mouth. Their tongues were entwining and their closeness was close that Kasumi was pulling him down to deepen the kiss as he took a picture on his phone. He put his phone in his pocket immediately and wraps his arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for awhile. And both separated out of breath.

"Will you miss me?" Sasuke asked.

"...Will you?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Sasuke walked Kasumi home. He went to his side...house and stops to turn to look at Kasumi who's fumbling with her keys. She stops and put a smile on her face.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?" Kasumi asked.

"Bye, neighbor." Sasuke's lips formed a smile. Kasumi was about to cry. Her heart was beating. And it hurt. She squeezes her hands tightly. Holding the feeling she was having.

"B-bye..." And Kasumi went in side the house. She slide herself down, pressing her back on the door. The house was dark and there were some boxes packed in the living room. She stood up and saw picture frames on the table. It was no pictures on it...but on picture was on the floor. It was her younger self and Sasuke. Drops of tears ran through her face. Kasumi drop the photo and whimpers.

"I'm going to miss him..." And she thought of the kiss. She touches her lips and the heat came across her cheeks. She love his kisses. She liked the way he kisses her because it make her feel that...He loves her? No. Kasumi shakes her head. It couldn't be...she can't think that...

"I can't...love him." She went up stares to her room to get some Zs. She lay on her bed...and all she thought was the kiss. The lies. The long distance friendship. And ...all the memories of this house...But really...

"Good bye...Uchihas..." And she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Nova- REVIEW PLEASE**

**Kasumi- SEQUEAL**

**Kimiko- SEQUEAL**

**Sakura- I WHIP MY TAIL BACK N FORTH**

**Nova- should i...it depends on the readers n more reviews :)**

**Sasuke-...REVIEW FAVE COMMENT**


	17. Itachi Nii Chan

**Kasumi- Short ass story**

**Sasuke- yeah**

**Kasumi- just like your pen-..**

**Sasuke- STFU!**

**Nova- pencil **

**Temari- READ!**

**Nova- PLEASE**

**Shika- SLEEP**

**Choji- EAT**

**Nova- MALFOY WHAHAHAHAH**

**Sasuke-...just read..**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**~Itachi Nii Chan~**_

_**Age 10**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Ita nii san!" Kasumi ran to Itachi's room and he puts the the book he was reading. Kasumi puts her bag down and smiled eagerly at Itachi.

"What did you bring?" Itachi pointed at the bag that Kasumi tries to open. She couldn't open so she ripped the plastic bag. A bunch of colorful nail polish came out. Itachi eyes widen. A smile placed on his face.

"I brought a bunch of colorful nail polish...I didn't know what color you like." Kasumi shyly pouted. She swirl her pointer on his carpet floor. Kasumi was so shy towards Itachi, who she adores. She liked Sasuke but in her little head she said _SCREW THAT NIG_! But she love them both.

"I prefer..." Itachi picked up the onyx nail polish.

"Black." Itachi said bluntly. He handed the polish to her and she opens it.

"Can we paint your nails now!" She whines. Itachi sighs.

"Sure...Between you and me...we paint Sasuke's when he's sleep." And both giggled.

On the next morning, Sasuke wakes up and went to the bath room. He looks in the mirror and touches his drowsy looking face. But something black caught his eyes. He looks at his fingers and found that it's painted. Now he though. Who's the only one who paint their nails black.

"ITACHI NII CHAN!" Little 10 year old Sasuke yelled. In the other room both onyx haired bursted out laughing on the floor. They high five each other.

"Good one Ita nii chan!"

"Thanks." He smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Nova- ...:3 I like Itachi nails**

**Itachi- giiirrrllll you already now**

**Kasumi- i'm getting rainbow next**

**Itachi- for Sasuke you mean**

**Sasuke- for naruto you mean**

**Naruto- for Kimiko you mean**

**Kimiko- HEY!**

**Kasumi- for everyone you mean...we all going to be gay!**

**Kabuto- ...HAHAHHA only you losers**

**Kasumi- don't worry Kabuto...you part of the rape**

**Kabuto- O.O**

**Kiba- HAHHAH..**

**Hinata- what's funny...**

**Kiba- you killed it Hinata, we had mad Ks and you missed it up by having H.**

**Hinata- G-GOMEN!**

**Kasumi- Hinata never misses any thing up...she makes it even better by the way she looks...**

**Nova- REVIEW COMMENT FAVE & VOTE FOR SEQUEAL! MORE REVIEWS PLEASESS:3**


	18. Hey! CHECK THIS OUT!

**Hey, Midnight Darkness Kat Here,**

**I Made A Sequel Of Neighbors And The Sequel Is Called 'Holding On'. I KNow Wack Ass Title. Oh Well. And Hopefully You Read It Because...The Move Reviews-Comments-Fave, I'll Put Up Chapters. :DDD**

**Either Way I Am Going To! Because...I Like You Guys. I Would Use Love But...I Hate That Word. I Can't Believe In Such 'Love'. It's Just Me.**

**In The Beginning It Always Gets Boring But...I Promise...Never Mind...I Bet It Be Good...So Far. Wanted To Make It Mature...But I'm _TOO_ Innocent I Won't Go To That Level Until When I'm Cool & Improve My Grams!**

**THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!**

**And The Anime- Uta No Prince Sama. I Feel Like Making A One Shot. Just Me. I Fell In Love With Those...MEN! Okay WOW! I Meant Guys. Men Sound...OLD! -_-**

**Well Please See My New Story: Holding On, SasuKasu 3**

**Wack Ass Couple. I LOVE THEM! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**BYES :) 3**


	19. Weasel

**Neighbors**

**Chapter 19- Weasel**

**Age(14)**

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke, how about this game." Kasumi pointed. Sasuke stared at the claw machine. No way Sasuke going to play that randomly. He rather beat Kasumi's ass in the motorcycle race. But it was broken by this fat kid and crazy 18 or 19 years old. So it was no choice to just play around with the claw machine.

Kasumi skips towards the machine an her onyx eyes sparkles of being amazed by a certain toy. Sasuke slowly made his way and saw a bunch of plushies. Sasuke looks at Kasumi and notice that his friend took interest of something. Kasumi did her hands in her pocket to find a quarter. As she was going to insert the coin in the machine it reads dollar.

"You dumb ass. You can't read before taking out money." Sasuke back slap her head. Kasumi rubs it with a small cute pout. She put the quarter back and taken out an dollar. She shoves the dollar in the machine. The machine slurps the dollar and ...spits it back.

"Want me to do it?" Sasuke volunteered. Kasumi grabs the the dollar and slid it on the edge of the walls of the machine to make it straighter. She insert the dollar. Spit right back out. Pushes it again. ...Spit.

"YO! I'm about to go in the machine and get that pink weasel!" Kasumi stomps her foot in frustration. She pulls the dollar out and folded it in half and laid it against the surface of the machine and pressed on it. She unfolded it and plugged it in the machine. Spit.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kasumi's head jerks back as she grabs a hold of her black locks. A couples of stomps were made. Sasuke was just shaking his head with amusement. Should he really help her. Sasuke takes the dollar before she took hold of it and burn it.

Sasuke turns the dollar the other way and put in. The machine sucks it in. Kasumi's jaw dropped with complete stupidity in her face and a sweat drop. The machine had finally took it and Sasuke took control of the stick and button and won Kasumi the weasel. The claw drops the weasel n the thing and Sasuke grabs it and gave it to Kasumi.

"Just turn the dollar. How did I know? Well, why won't you just look at the picture _right_ there that shows the person's face. BAKA!" Sasuke complained. Kasumi looks at the weasel and smiled softly. Sasuke held her hand and pulls her to a next game.

"Thanks chicken." Kasumi came closer to Sasuke and place her arms around Sasuke's arm, while holding the weasel. Sasuke smirked.

"No prob. Any way, what's with the weasel?"

"You'll see." Kasumi smirked.

Later On~

"ITA KUUUUUNNN~!" Itachi heard a familiar voice and place his book down. He stood up to open the door for his brother and next door neighbor. As he open the door, he was face to face to a weasel. A smiled was formed on his lips.

"Oh. For me!" Itachi took the plushy and analyzed some more. Kasumi and Sasuke walks in the house and look at the face of Itachi's.

"It's cute right?"

"Sure is! I'll treasure it always. Thanks kitten." Itachi went up stairs to his room to place it with the other weasel collection he got from Kasumi.

"Why don't you ever did that to me?" Kasumi turns to Sasuke. _Jealous_ Sasuke. Kasumi blushes and tried to think of an excuse. She played with the lock of hair and twirled it around.

"Sasuke, you told me you don't was a girly collection of plushies in your room, since the day I gave Itachi's."

"But if it's from you. I don't mind." Sasuke mumbles and went to the kitchen for a drank. Kasumi's eyes widen and she formed a smile. Sasuke so jealous.

"Than it's final! You'll get PIYO PIYO!"

"HELL NOOO!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Your english!" His mother yelled from up stairs. Both young teens chuckled.

"But I'm serious." Sasuke looks at Kasumi seriously. Kasumi pouted.

* * *

**Nova-...lets say I put some more young moments between the two**

**Kasumi- WE'RE BACK**

**Nova- i guess I'm planning to make _SHORT_stories**

**Kimiko- thats good**

**Nova- i know thats good...its beautiful...so i can have more readers to read it...i miss them**

**Suigetsu- yeah feel bad**

**Kasumi- have regret**

**Kiba- its your fault**

**Sasuke- don't you have HW to do nova**

**Nova- FUDGE**

**Naruto- HAHAHAHAH**

**Nova- if I was a ninja this homework thing won't be a problem**

**Sasuke- first day of your ninja school, you'll quit**

**Nova- YUP! I don't need school to be a ninja**

**Hinata- REVIEW COMMENT FAVE PLEASE**


	20. Ruffles To Strings

**Neighbors**

**Chapter 20- Ruffles To Strings**

**Age(15)**

**Sasuke POV**

It was midnight at this time. I was so bored as hell. So what does Uchiha Sasuke do on Saturdays night when he's bored as hell? Well, I go to my neighbors house. Well, not go. I literally sneak in her room. I always text her that I'm coming but my phone it dead and it takes a while to charge. Why not bring the charger and charge it in her house. So I pack his things that I'll need and climb out window. Good thing my folks are sleep. They always asleep at this time of night. Than again, Itachi catches me.

I climb up the fence to Kasumi window. Luckily her windows be open, unlike her balcony. As I made it to her room, it was dark. I didn't see her, so I guess she's down stairs or in the bathroom. I cut on the lights and pounce on her bed. He huge bed was soft and it smell just like lime and kiwis. Funny to say, but she smells just right. Her fragrance isn't strong nor smelly, but soft and makes you relax.

I roll myself to my stomach till I was eye to eye some clothing. But on clothing caught my eye. Not any clothing you'll see randomly on the floor. The clothing that you'll never expect to see if your going to do the nasty. Thongs. I sat up and lifted the clothing to see if I'm right. And yes, I'm right that it's a thong. A baby blue with lacy ruffles on the front. Still analyzing it, heat was approaching my checks.

I never knew my neighbor, well Kasumi wear these. Just imagine her wearing this! This. Is. So. Awesome! But in a weird way. No. Many ways. i put the thong down and sat far awyay from it. It was untouchable now. It was too much to handle. Just staring at it makes me feel...you know the word. Plus, having Kasumi, THE Ukimi Kasumi wearing it.

Oh I just can remember the day when Kasumi wore pumpkin panties. It was so cute. But I hated because it wasn't made for her as she was young. Even though, is was so damn cute for her. It wasn't to long ago. Okay, it was long ago.

* * *

**7 Years Ago~ Normal POV**

_"Sasu kun I want to play tea party!" Kasumi barged in the Uchiha's residents. Sasuke was playing cards with Itachi who was grinning because he was winning. Sasuke was frustrated. Kasumi clap her hands and both Uchihas look at her gleaming eyes._

_"This is splendid. The three of us can have a tea party." Both Sasuke and Itachi twitch their eyes. Itachi sighs and couldn't ignore her request. Sasuke's onyx eyes beg for his brother to refuse but if Itachi goes, Sasuke also. And Sasuke hate to be part of Kasumi's girly games. Like the time they play salon. Itachi was obviously the customer because his hair was longer._

_"Lets go in the backyard to play! I set up the table and everything already." Kasumi dash out the door and the Uchiha brothers glance at each other. Sasuke groans and Itachi pulls him by the arm. _

_"Sasuke, its not going to be that bad."_

_"Sure, what ever you say." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi chuckles._

_As the two brothers made it to the Ukimi backyard, there was a small round table. Top of the table was a lace table cloth, plates, and tea cups. Kasumi was smiling cheesy and pretend to pour the tea pot 'tea' in the cups. Sasuke and Itachi sat down in the chairs and waited._

_"How was your day?" Kasumi asked Itachi. Itachi looks up to think of something to say. He places his finger tip on his lips. Sasuke was just staring at his brother. Itachi wasn't playing, he plays along with Kasumi's games. And little Sasuke couldn't stand it._

_"Oh, I went to help Mrs. Yamanaka with her flower shop. And she was gosiping with her friends about wanting another child. But her husband said they have enough." Itachi sips his tea. Kasumi was nodding her head._

_"I think she should. It's her choice and if she wants another baby her family be bigger!" Kasumi arms open wide. _

_"But the husband said it's enough. He already have Ino who is a hand full. And Deidara who is the same." Sasuke mumbles. Kasumi pretend to pour more 'tea' in Sasuke's cup._

_"That's true. Sasuke drink up." _

_"I'm good." _

_"Would you like tomatoes." Sasuke's eyes lighted up._

_"Sure!" Sasuke eagerly nod his head. Kasumi hands him a rock. Sasuke frowned and slaps the rock off of her hand. Iatchi slaps the side of Sasuke's head._

_"Sasuke! Manners! Hey Sumi, lets get a cookie in the kitchen." Itachi reaches out for Kasumi's hand. Kasumi nods and went to the kitchen of her house. Sasuke pouted his lip and followed them._

_"May I get the cookies, Ita kun?" Kasumi smiled while she pushes the chair to the cabinets. Itachi nods his head and allow the short raven girl climb on the chair to reach for the cookies. She opens the cabinet and found the snack. _

_"I got it!" Kasumi reaches her hand out but her fingers tips were barely touching it. She went on her tippy toes and stretch more. She lift up her leg for a better angle. Mean while, two Uchihas were staring at the ruffle, pink panties that Kasumi was wearing. Itachi coughs and went towards Kasumi. But Sasuke beats him to it and yank Kasumi to the ground and went up on the chair to receive cookies in his hand. Sasuke was a bit taller than Kasumi in their age. _

_"Ow! You didn't-.."_

_"Kasumi you cute panties were showing." Sasuke whispers in her ear and gave her the sweets. Kasumi made a flush face. Soon as she got up she zoom to the door._

_"Never speak to me again!" Her final words during that day._

**_++FLASH OVER++_**

* * *

__It was the best days with those two. But time pasts by and they develop by the years. Sasuke becomes manlier and Kasumi becomes more womanly. But still. The Uchiha lifts the sting clothing to analyse it. She must of had laundry today and forgot to put it up. But how do girls wear such...thin clothing? Isn't uncomfortable?

"Oh shizz. Forgot my underwea-..." Never see this everyday. Kasumi dress in a bra and small towel around her waist showing her upper right thigh and down. Plus drips of water was dripping down her hair to her skin. Sasuke felt warmth on his cheeks.

"Uhh...I was .." Sasuke stutters. Kasumi's eyes focus on the clothing he was holding.

"THIS! No I was..-Look you see...I-I.." Sasuke felt like he was not going to have babies in the future. He shuts his eyes as soon as his companion was getting closer to his view. But she taken the clothing and put it right in front of him. Sasuke had a good view of her cleavage but not only that, but the shape of her breast that was in her bra.

"Sasuke, stop staring and sit on my bed." Sasuke sat on the bed.

"Your not going to his me." Sasuke brows were upwards.

"No. Your better than to touch me so I don't care. I like my body." Well at least Sasuke can have a show. Sasuke laid back as Kasumi took off the towel and put on her pjs pants and a kami. She blow dried her hair and put it in a messy bun. She sat next to Sasuke and he stared at his eyes.

"Why thongs?" Sasuke chuckles.

"SASUKE!" Kasumi's face was red. She shoves Sasuke out the way.

* * *

**Nova- mmmmmm**

**Kasumi- rachette**

**Sasuke- here we go...don't start**

**Kiba- that wack as hell**

**Nova- -_- shudda**

**Kimiko- moving mountains**

**Naruto- ...ok...REVIEW**

**Nova- COMMENT**

**Hinata- fave...please**


	21. Neighbor News

**So I decided to write a story of a new version of Neighbors. I felt that the other one wasn't...complete. And I didn't reach my goal of having more reviews and faves from my reviewers.**

**Therefore, please cooperate with me in this. There might be some mistakes of my grammar here or there but I have gotten better.**

**This still is a Sasuke and Kasumi story. And I don't own Naruto. Only Kishimoto Sensei.**

**And I wouldn't mind to anyone sharing any thoughts of Naruto and the manga or any anime. I like anime convo. Its a thrill.**

**the story: s/9306334/2/**

**Also. Please bear with me. Fanfic is my only hope of hearing people thoughts and opinions. Like having some lol convo or gaining some friendship, idk. Tumblr, facebook, and my social life isn't lighting my spirit up. Nothing interesting me but technology sadly.**

**So comment, review, and fave my kittens.**

**Like,**

**Nakoto MidnightDarknessMitKitten**


End file.
